How to Be a Heartbreaker
by hockeycrazy7
Summary: Tris Prior is the most popular, hot, athletic girl at school. She also happens to be a major player and everyone knows it. She changes her boy more often then she changes her nail polish. She is also nice enough to teach you her tricks. She now has her eyes on a new victim, football star Four. What will happen when she starts breaking her rules for this guy? DIVERGENT MODERN AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_ My name is Tris Prior and I am a junior at Five Factions High School in Chicago. I decided to create this little journal to share my expertise with all. You might be wondering what expertise I am talking about. That would be the fact that I am an expert heartbreaker. That is why I am going to take time out of my busy schedule to teach you how to be a heartbreaker. You better take every piece of advice I give you because its absolutely genius. Each entry I will give you a new rule so to start off ill give you the MOST important rule I live by. Rule 1: 2 MONTHS! That is the longest you can allow a relationship to last. Anything past that and you will get attached! Now we can't have that now can we. Remember girl code for breaking it off with a guy. No holidays or anniversaries therefore you have to do it at least a couple days before your 2 month anniversary. Lastly for when you are about to break it off don't show any signs! You have to cut them loose when they least expect it. Trust me when I say it hurts them a lot more. ; ) Now go break some hearts beotches!_

_Well kisses! xoxo_

_Tris!_

I put down my diary and head over to the shower. Today is the first day of my junior year and you could say i'm a little bit bummed. I'm not to happy about having to leave my summer nights of bon fires, drinking, and most importantly BOYS! O the boys I have hooked up with the summer. They seem to be getting hotter and hotter by the minute. You may think i'm boy crazy but when it comes down to it who isn't. Ever since the middle of freshman year I have had this thing I do where every time I get with a guy I have to take a picture with him before I throw him to the dogs with the rest of the guys I have dated. One of my favorite hobbies is going through my phone looking at the hot guys I have been with through the years. Its like a stroll down memory lane. A really hot memory lane.

Before you start to jump to conclusion, I'm a virgin. I guess thats my little secret considering everyone in school assumes that with all the guys I get with I am bound to have slept with one. I guess i'm just waiting for that one special guy. Pathetic right!

I hop out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror. All I think is DAYUMM! You may think i'm cocky but you would be the same way if you had once been a scrawny middle schooler with glasses, no boobs, and looking like a boy. That was Beatrice. I'm not that girl anymore. My boobs have grown to cup size D and I have a HUGE butt! I love it! My long blond hair reaches a little below my shoulders. I dip died my hair hot pink to make me look even more badass than I already am. I have piecing blue/gray eyes as well as a big nose. I don't really care about that though because everyone has their flaws, right?

Over the summer I was in Europe. And can I just say Damn, dem boys are hot! New continent means boys I haven't reached yet. I went to every country in Europe, backpacking with my friend from when I went to private school from pre-k to grade 8. Her name was Susan and she is a true day oner. She liked me even when I was ugly. Can you believe that? Well when we were in Europe, despite Susan's protests, I may have gotten some piercings and tattoos. Technically I am of age there so I could do whatever the hell I wanted to. It was great! I got my belly button pierced first. Then I got a tattoo on my collar bone of three birds flying to my heart, representing my family. I then proceeded to getting my ear lobe pierced three times on both sides as well as my cartilage twice on my left and my middi on my right. It might have hurt like bitch but all of the pain was totally worth it!

I step out of the bathroom still in my birthday suit and head into my walk in closet. I turn on the chandelier as well as the moving clothes rack. I head over to my drawers and take out a nude bra and a black lacy thong. I throw them on and head over to my clothes. I watch the clothes pass me as the rack continues to move and squeal when I find the perfect shirt. I rip it off the rack and throw it on. Its a tight crop top that comes just above my belly button and says "Bored of You" across the front. It has different shades of black and white all over it. I run to my drawers again and pull out leather shorts that come to about an inch below my belly button. (You can clearly see my belly button piercing as well as my tattoos. Perfect!) I try putting them on while running to my shoes rack, tripping along the way. I get up and start eyeing all my shoes. I settle on my favorite pair of worn out combat boots and shove them on my feet. I grab my favorite gold necklace with a feather on it as well as a gold ring that looks like a lighting bolt wrapped around my finger.

I head over to my huge vanity and start to play with my hair that has now completely air dried. I decide to just straighten it and move on. I apply my favorite BB cream, concealer, some eyeliner, mascara, and coral lip stick. I walk over to one of the many mirrors in my room to see the final product. All I can say is if I saw me on the street, i would cross to the other side so I don't have to pass me. Badass all the way! A hot badass if I must say so myself.

I look at the clock on the bedside table next to my king size four poster and see school starts in ten minutes. Its a fifteen minute drive to get there so there is no way i'm getting there on time. I figure if i'm going to be late, I might as well be hella late.

I take this opportunity to look at my phone. I have 9 new messages. The first one is from my bestie Christina telling me to get my ass to school. the next eight are all from different boys. Lets see. Josh, Mark, and Liam and said "Good Morning ;)". Wow how original. I never get texts like that. (note the sarcasm) Kevin said "I hope you had sweet dreams sweetie!" Cute but did he just call me sweetie? Ew. Henri said "Can't w8 to c u l8ter!" Does he not know how to spell? The next two I didn't even bother reading because they were from two guys I hooked up with in Europe.

As usual I reply to none of them and throw my phone in my bag. I sneak another look at the clock and realize school officially just started. I fling my backpack over my shoulder and head downstairs. As usual, no one is hear but my butler.

"Miss Prior? Shouldn't you be at School?" Charlie asks giving me a questioning look.

"O hush Char. I'm going now." I say as I grab a muffin and make my way to the garage. "And if you tell my parents or brother I might just have to kick you where the sun don't shine!" I smirk over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it Miss Prior." Charlie states while heading back to the kitchen.

I head into the garage and grab my keys off the rack on the wall. I walk over to my Black 2014 Jaguar F-Type Convertible.(Look it up. Coolest car ever.) I open the passenger side door and throw my bag in. I walk over to the driver's side and press the button to open the garage and let the gate guards know i'm coming. I roll down the top, put the car in reverse and step on it. I turn it so I can turn around once I get out of the garage. I switch to drive and speed off down my huge driveway at 100 miles per hour. The gates are already open so I don't even have to stop. I make a quick right onto the road and head off to school, not without stopping at Starbucks for my venti caramel frappuccino.

I pull into the school and head off towards the Dauntless building. In my school you are put into one of the five factions based on your personality. I was put in Dauntless freshman year along with all the other athletes. My brother was put in Erudite with all the nerds who love learning. I actually don't mind learning. i find it fun but I would never admit that to anyone! there is also Amity which is where all the happy and peppy people go. they make me want to puke. then there is Candor who are a bunch of people who never lie. They tend to be quite rude. Lastly, there is Abnegation. that is the faction my parents were in when they went here. I admire how nice they all are and how they think of others before themselves. Its so beautiful. But i'm to selfish to be in that faction.

I park in my assigned spot which just happens to be right next to the door. I lock up my car and see that I am only twenty minutes late. Wow! That must be the earliest I have ever showed up on the first day of school! New record!

I walk up the steps and all I can think is this is going to be one hell of a year.

**Hey! I hoped you liked my first fan fiction ever. I know its really long but once I started writing I couldn't stop! I'm not a writer but this brilliant idea came into my head and I couldn't pass it up. It would help so much if you could tell me what I did wrong, if I did do anything wrong. Thanks so much for reading!**

**- Hockeycrazy7**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_I hope you have fully embraced rule 1 because without that you might as well not even try. Next step is almost as important as the first. Rule 2: Live the life of a heartbreaker. If you are wondering what this means, it means you cant just go around breaking boys hearts while being all shy and conserved. If you act like that, no guys will want to be around you! You need to fully embrace your new lifestyle. This means wearing black, partying, defying authority, and just being an all around badass. Piercings, tattoos, make-up, and died hair will help with the look. Try leather. You instantly look like you want to beat someone up. Now go out there and kick some ass my lovelies!_

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I shove my diary in my locker and head to first period. I waltz into science sipping my frap, 25 minutes late. As I open the door, everyone looks up from there work to stare at me. By now i'm used to everyones staring at me so I just ignore it.

Mrs. Mathews starts to glare at me. She is the worst teacher ever! I can't believe I have to suffer through science this early in the morning.

"Who are you?" She says with a growl in her voice.

"Man, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning? And i'm Tris Prior." I reply smirking the entire time.

"Don't sass me Miss Prior! Care to explain why you are showing up almost 30 minutes late?" She snottily says, raising her eyebrow in the process.

"I am so sorry, ma'am, my little brother wasn't feeling his best this morning so I helped him feel better before driving him to his school." I finish it off with a completely fake smile.

She doesn't seem to notice though and tells me to take my seat and not let it happen again. I must be a better liar than I thought!

I walk to the back and take the last seat next to Christina.

She leans over and whispers, "Tris, you don't have a younger brother."

All I do is turn to her and wink before facing the board and pretending to listen to Mrs. Mathews drone on and on for the next thirty minutes. Before I know it the bell is ringing and i'm packing up to head to my locker.

Before I even finish packing, Christina engulfs me in a hug. "TRISSY! I HAVEN"T SEEN YOU SINCE THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I missed you too Chrissy but if you don't let me go I'm going to die from suffocation." I reply gasping for air.

She lets go and throws her arm over my shoulder. We start to walk out the door and to my locker. As were walking she asks me about my summer and I happily tell her all about it. We talk about my piercings, tattoos, sight-seeing, the rocking tan I managed to get, and lastly my favorite subject ,BOYS!

"So Tris did you meet any hotties over in Europe?" She asks even though she has a knowing look in her eye.

I smirk as I say my answer to her. "O you know I did. We have to plan a sleepover and I can show you all the new pics I added to my hotties album on my phone."

Christina and I are laughing as we approach our lockers. Hers just happens to be right next to mine. Unsurprisingly, there is a group of people standing around my locker. All of them the best friends anyone could ask for.

As we get closer everyone notices us. The first one to say something is my favorite right after Christina. Uriah runs up to me, picks me up and spins me around while were both laughing our heads off. Once he puts me down I say hi to Marlene (Uriah's girlfriend), Will (Christina's boyfriend) , and Lynn. The five of us are what most consider the "popular" kids of the junior class. To us its normal though because we've been like this since the start of freshman year. We all start blabbing about our summers before the bell telling us class started rings.

"Damn. Late to two periods in a row. I have art, anyone else?" Uriah and Marlene say they do to so we all head towards that hallway.

"So what did you two get up to this summer?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

They both flush crimson red at what i'm suggesting, confirming my suspicions.

"OMG! DID MY LITTLE BITTY URI GET SOME THIS SUMMER!" I manage to say before Uriah slaps his hand over my mouth trying to shut me up. I just bite his hand causing him to jump away wincing in pain.

"God Tris, do you have to be so loud all the time. And that really hurt!" He says holding up his hand.

I stick my tongue out to him as I walk into art and head for one of the tables in the back. I notice that one table has two seats next to each other and the only other table only has one seat. Great, look who's going to be sitting alone. This is one of the many reasons I hate being around couples who have been together for a while. i always feel like the third wheel. i take my seat alone at the table and look around to see who I will be stuck with for the rest of the year.

To my left is a guy I remember from my sophomore year math class. All I remember is he spends more time with his finger up his nose than actually paying attention to the teacher. I have to remind myself to stay away from him.

When I look to my right I am met with the most spectacular blue eyes. I feel like I could get lost in those eyes. I truly wouldn't mind staring in them forever. I then realize I have been staring longer than socially acceptable. I move my eyes away from his and stop to examine him. Damn! I thought his eyes were gorgeous. He looks like the greek gods themselves sculpted him. I reach out my hand with a smile to introduce myself.

"Hi, i'm Tris. I guess well be seeing each other a lot considering we chose seats next to each other." I say with the biggest grin on my face.

"Why hello Tris. I'm four and I guess your right about seeing each other a lot." He says matching my grin. He shakes my hand and we stay just holding hands and looking into each others eyes longer than we should have. We don't even notice the teacher giving us an assignment to draw something that represents us.

I'm broken from my spell by being hit in the back of my head with a paint brush. I whip around to see Uriah snickering while Marlene scolds him, trying to contain her laughter.I growl at them as I turn around to complete the assignment. i end I drawing the same birds I have tattooed on my neck. By the end of class, i'm just about done with shading them in. I get up to leave and as I go I don't forget to say goodbye to Four.

I turn around and say "See you around number boy!" with a wink at the end. I walk out of the class with a smirk on my face and head to my next class, which so happens to be english.

**Hey guys! Second chapter in one night! Whoop! I hope this is just as good as the first even though I spent less tim on it! Keep reviewing and following and all that shabang.**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_ Now that you look and act the part, its time to get to the boys. Rule 3: Hit and run. You have to remember that the whole point of this is to have fun and you can't do that with someone clinging onto your arm the entire. As the wonderful Marina and the diamonds once sand in my all time favorite song(How to Be a Heartbreaker ;) ), "You gotta have fun. But baby when your done, you gotta be the first to run." Listen to the song on loop for a while. Her rules are almost as great as mine. DO NOT STAY AROUND. You have to be the girl to leave after all the fun is over. You're bolting out of there before the sun comes up. Now stop wasting your precious time reading this and start leaving a trail of broken hearts behind you, asshats! _

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I put my diary back in my bag once I notice my english teacher trying to start class. The key word is TRYING. A bunch of dauntless together in a room is louder than a heard of elephants. Its one of the things I love the most about this faction.

I decide to help the teacher considering this is one of my nerd classes so I therefore have no friends and everyone in here are weirdos. Thats what I get for taking AP Literature. Even the dauntless have their fair share of smart people though we might not be as smart as the erudite.

"HEY! WHY DON"T YOU ALL GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASS AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE TEACHER. WE ARE HERE TO LEARN AFTER ALL!" I scream while leaning back in my chair. That got everyones attention so now everyone is either looking at me or the teacher silently. Well its mostly the guys who are looking at me.

"Thank you, Tris. That was quite unnecessary though considering I had the whole situation under control." I scoff as Mr. Rennin finishes his sentence. he the proceeds to continue on with the class telling us the syllabus for the year. I zone out and am soon woken up by the sound of the bell.

I walk through the halls alone, noticing all the looks i'm getting. They aren't bad looks, more envious or longing. A lot of the guys lining the walls that I have hooked up with try to say hi to me but I just merely nod in their direction.

I stop by the bathroom to touch up my makeup. I also prefer to be late to lunch so when I walk in everyone is already there and watching me. Once I am satisfied with how I look, I leave the bathroom and head over to the cafeteria. As I planned, I walk in while everybody is already there.

Once the doors make a loud bang behind me everyone looks up to stare at me. As I walk by tables to head to the one in the middle of the cafeteria like always, I hear whispers about me from the people eating lunch. Don't you just love gossip! Especially when its about yourself! I always say, bad publicity is still publicity so could it really be that bad?

I take a seat at my table and look up to see all my friends smiling at me. Once I sit down a random guy comes over with a tray of food and hands it to me, like someone always does. I smile graciously and look to see what is for lunch today. I look and see I was given a hamburger along with dauntless cake. MMMMM! My fav!

We mindlessly chatter while eating our lunch. About half way through the lunch period, I spot Four sitting a couple tables over with some seniors. Ooooo, he must be older. Well I always have liked a challenge. I also spot Zeke, Uriah's older brother sitting across from him. Me and Zeke are really good friends since i'm over their house all the time.

I see his girlfriend Shauna get up and leave along with some girl who I thinks name is Lauren. Shauna is so nice and we are also good friends. She knows no matter how touchy feely me and Zeke get, we are never going to go out. We have been friends for way too long. Maybe I should walk over and start talking to Zeke to see if Four gets jealous? If he gets jealous then he likes me and I can make my move!

I head over to their table after telling my friends where I am going. Once I get there I swing my self onto Zeke's lap while hooking my arms around his neck. "ZEKEY-BEAR!" I scream while kissing his cheek.

"TRISSY-POO!" He says kissing my cheek in return. "I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?"

"I was in Europe all summer with my friend Susan. You've met Susan correct"

"Ya, the stiff right?" Zeke says smirking.

"Don't call her that! And yes, that is the one i'm talking about." I reply trying to contain my giggles.

"Well I see Europe really treated you right." His eyes roaming up and down my body stopping in turn at each of my piercings and my tattoo.

"You like? I haven't even showed or told my parents about any of this. I've been avoiding Caleb as well since I got home because, as you know, he would kill me." Zeke gives me a knowing smile as I turn around to the rest of the guys at his table, still on Zeke's lap. The only one of them that I know is Four.

"Hi. I'm Tris." Grinning at each in turn.

"O we know who you are." The guy sitting to the right of Four says. I give him an extremely confused look while Zeke starts laughing his head off.

I reply while raising one eyebrow. "And what would do you mean by that?"

"You are THE Tris Prior. Everyone knows who you are. You are quite infamous among the guys in our school if you did not already know that. You have quite the reputation for ditching guys after a couple of weeks with no reasoning. I'm James by the way." I smirk at the fact that my reputation still seems to be intact even with me being away for the whole summer.

"Well James, I am THE Tris Prior and the other stuff you said may or may not be true." I add a wink at the end just to add to confirm that he was totally right about everything he said. "Now if the rest of you would introduce yourselves that would be wonderful."

They went around the table telling me there name and smiling at me. Next to James was Carl who is hot but not hot enough for me to want to date him. Maybe if I see him at a party later ill try to hook up with him but thats as far as it will go. Opposite Carl and next to Zeke is Raymond. I vaguely remember getting drunk at one of Zeke's ragers and ending up making out with him on the lawn. I never did find out his name until now. Not that I cared that much. The only other person at the table I did not know was Kevin. He was buff but not too buff. Tan but not to tan. While his body may be smoking, his face could use some work. And apparently he has never heard of a hair cut either.

"And that brings us to you number boy. I would ask you to introduce yourself but as we both know, we have met before." I smile at Four as he just chuckles and shakes his head. I try to see if me sitting on Zeke's lap has any effect on him but his face is so neutral I can't read anything about his mood. That is something i'm really good at. Reading people so when I can't read someone that means they have a hell of a poker face. I wonder what this boy is trying to hide?

"I better head back to my table Zekey-bear. I'll see you later!" I hop off his lap making sure to swing my hips as I go. When I get to my table I notice all the guys staring at me except for Four. He is just looking at his food eating. UGH! I must have had a frustrated look on my face because Christina asks me whats wrong.

"Its nothing Christina. I'm just a little worked up thats all. You know me, i can get a little bit hot headed sometimes." I reply taking a huge bite out of my hamburger.

"A little? Sometimes? Tris, you almost bit off my hand this morning!" Uriah says while looking at me like i'm crazy.

"You completely deserved that. Now if you will excuse me, i'm going to head to gym class." I shove the rest of my cake in my mouth and get up to leave.

As I walk through the hallways I notice no one else is in the hallway. I must be really early if no one else is here. I walk into the gym locker room to change into my gym clothes. I put on a hot pink sports bra and black booty shorts. I decide to wait for the rest of the class to come before I will put on my shirt. I pull out my phone and play games until everyone else shows up and gets dressed. I put my phone in my bag and walk into the gym.

I notice all the boys are gawking at me and I don't understand why. I know they always stare at me but never this openly. I feel a breeze and look down. I realize I forgot to put a shirt on when everyone else got in the locker room. Oops! Good thing the dauntless don't have dress codes because I don't have time to go back and change. I just decide to go with it and walk over to my group of friends. They are talking with Zeke, Four, and Shauna who also happen to be in this gym class.

"Hey guys!" I say smiling, hoping they don't say anything about the fact that i'm shirtless. But of course I can never be that lucky.

"Wow Trissy. Showing some skin." This earns a Zeke a slap across the face from me and Shauna. We all start laughing while Zeke rubs his cheek.

I sneak a glance at Four to see he has been looking at me. He quickly turns away when I look over. I smile to myself at how his cheeks turn a slight red color. Was he checking me out? God, I hope he was.

Coach Amar walks in and yells,"Everyone on the line. We are going to be running a mile and recording your time to see what everyone's athletic ability is." We all line up and he tells us to go.

I love to run. It helps me completely clear my head. I feel like the wind that wishes past me is stripping away all the layers of lies and gossip that surround me. It feels nice to be away from my reputation and everything that surrounds it, even if it is just for a little while. I feel real when I run. That probably sounds stupid but its true.

I don't even bother looking around me when I run. I know i'm the fastest runner in the school so there is no need to even try and compete with these people. Once I'm almost done with my last lap I look to see where everyone else is. When I look next to me, Four stands just a foot ahead of me. WHAT! When did he get ahead of me and how is he faster than I am! Well that just can't happen. When he least expects it I sprint to the finish line beating him by a second. PHEW!

"Good job Tris and Four. Tris you came in at 4:49 and Four you came in at 4:50." Coach Amar states proudly while beaming at us.

I just shrug it off considering it isn't even my personal best. I walk over to Four smirking. "Thought you would try and beat me there did you?"

"Ya and I almost succeeded. I didn't expect you to start full out sprinting at the end. By the time I realized what you were doing it was too late! But I still was beating you for almost all of the race." Four responds reciprocating my smirk.

We both head off to the locker room to shower and change because we are super sweaty. The entire time I am getting ready for the rest of the day I can't stop thinking about Four, the boy who almost beat me. Key word ALMOST.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary, _

_Now you may know what to do for those quick hookups, but what about for boys your dating? And by dating I mean being official for only two months tops (as rule one already states). Rule 4: Do the couple stuff with him to lead him. This means sending good morning and good night texts, MEGA PDA, holding hands in the hall way, letting him carry your books to class, and stuff like this. If you pretend like you are enjoying doing all this stuff with him, he will never expect you to break up with him out of the blue. It is always better to blind side now see that hot guy staring at you, GO GET HIM!_

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I put my diary back in my bag as I hear the other girls start to walk into the locker room.

"Damn, girls what took you all so long?" I ask everyone while laughing at the fact that they are all sweaty and panting.

"Sorry we all can't be superstars with a 5 minute mile." Chris snaps back.

I put my hands up in defeat and leave the locker room to head to my next class. I have math class which just so happens to be a class full of seniors. They didn't have a high enough math class for me that was for juniors so now i'm stuck with the seniors. Hopefully some of those hot senior boys are in my class.

I walk in and notice i'n the first one here. Not even the teacher is here yet. Great! (sarcasm) I take a seat in the back corner and pull out my sketch book. I start to draw when I hear someone plop down next to me.

FOUR POV

I walk into math after taking my shower and changing. I notice only one other person is in the room. When I look at this person I notice it is Tris. Yes! I've had this major crush on her ever since she introduced herself to me in art class. During, lunch she came over to our table and sat on Zeke's lap. I was so jealous i'm surprised I was able to hide it before anyone noticed. As she was walking away, I couldn't help but notice all the guys staring at her. I couldn't take it so I decided just to stare at my food. I head over to sit next to her, smiling from ear to ear.

"So I guess we will be seeing even more of each other." I state.

She looks up at me and smirks. God that smirk! "Guess so, number boy." My heart almost melts every time she calls me that. I don't know what it is about a girl teasing you that is so hot.

Just as I am about to continue our conversation, the teacher walks in. I didn't notice that the rest of the class also showed up while I was staring at Tris. As I turn my attention to the teacher a note lands on my desk. I look to see who threw it and see Zeke sitting next to me. I open it and it reads _Do you like Tris?. _I contemplate if I should tell him the truth or not. I decide that he is Zeke and my best friend so he is bound to find out soon enough. I reply with yes and throw it back to him. He looks up at me quickly before scribbling something on the note. he throws it to me and it reads _Dude, just be careful. That reputation of her being a heartbreaker is completely true. I have seen her in action. _ I know what he is talking about because I have heard this about her countless times, but I didn't think it could ever be true. I know Zeke is close with her so he must know the truth.

I spend the rest of class thinking about if it would be worth it to go after Tris and probably end up hurt at the end. I end up deciding that it never hurts to try. I just will make sure I don't get too attached to her so if she does break it off with me it won't hurt too bad.

TRIS POV

I spend the class doodling in my sketch book while sneaking glance at Four. Damn, he gets hotter by the minute. He seems to be deep in thought, I wonder about what?

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day. thank god! I cant wait to get home and relax. I see Christina before I leave and go up to her.

"Hey Chris. Want to head over to my house so we can catch up on things."

"Sure, I just have to talk to Will quickly and then I will meet you there."

"OK. See you soon." With that I make my way home. I notice Caleb's car isn't in the garage when I pull in. It is just like him to be at some stupid study group on the first day of school. I mean how many homework did he truly get. I walk up stairs and decide to change into my hobo clothes.

I put on a pair of baggy sweatpants that I used to wear every day in middle school as well as an oversized crew neck sweatshirt. I take out my contacts and put on my glasses. I through my hair up in a messy bun and take off all of my makeup. I look in the mirror and sigh. It looks like I haven't changes at all since middle school. Even though I know I did change, sometimes I still feel like that ugly, scrawny girl I used to be.

Chris is the only person I let see me like this and that is because she once just walked into me house while I was hoboing around. Ever since then I convinced myself to let myself be like this around her.

I walk downstairs when I hear the doorbell and go to open the door. Once I open it I scream and slam it closed. I take a few deep breaths before getting enough courage to open it up again. I slowly open it and stare at all the people standing in front of my house. Christina gives me an apologetic look because she knows I don't let anyone but her see me like this.

"Hey guys. Whats going on?" I ask trying to keep my cool. I notice the whole gang is here along with Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Four. FOUR! OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. HE CAN"T HAVE JUST SEEN ME LIKE THIS.

"Well, I was talking to Will and he said the whole gang was hanging out so I figured I might as well invite them all over to your house with me. Is that a problem?" Chris replies still giving me an apologetic look.

"No, it is fine. I just wish you would have told me before I changed." I say bitterly as I move aside so everyone can walk in.

"Wow Tris. Looking hot." Zeke says as he walks past me laughing. I punch him in the arm while telling him how to shut up. He walks away holding his arm and still laughing. Everyone else says some form of hi until Four walks in. he just smiles and keeps walking.

"I'm going to head upstairs and get changed. Make yourself at home and Chris come with me upstairs." I grab her arm and start running up the stairs. I pull her into my room and lock the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream as I scramble to change back into my school clothes.

"I'm so so so so sorry. I totally forget that you turn hobo after school. If I had remembered I would have texted you that everyone was coming over. But don't you think it is weird that all of them are your best friends down there and they haven't seen what your really look like?"

"Chris you don't understand. You've never been ugly. You have been pretty your whole life." I sigh as I put my make up back on after putting my contacts back in. I quickly finish and start to head back downstairs with Christina.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting all of you to be standing at my door." I say. "Why don't we all head down to the game room. theres more to do there. I here a round of o.k.s as I walk over to the elevator. I walk in and wait for everyone else to file in as well. I press the basement button and wait as we travel downwards. We get to my basement and start walking down the hallway. We pass our sauna, basketball court, work out room, and movie theater. I open the door at the end of the hallway that leads to the game room.

As we walk in I hear a couple gasps from the seniors who haven't been here before. In the room is a 40 inch flat screen t.v (kind of small if you ask me) with cabinets full of any game and game counsel you can think of. Then in the corner there is a bar full of beers and different types of wines. Near the middle of the room is a billiard's table. Then lining the walls opposite the t.v. are a bunch of arcade games.

I walk over to the bar and grab myself a beer. "Anyone else want something?" Everyone says yes and they walk over and grabs a beer. " How about we play a little game of never have I ever?" I say smirking. Everyone agrees and we sit in a circle in front of the t.v. "o.k. You have to take a sip if you have done what was said. First to drink their entire beer wins."

"I START." Zeke screams. "O.k. let me think. Never have I ever been to Europe." Me and Four both drink to this. Next is Four's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy." All the girls groan but still drink. Uriah also takes a drink of his beer. Everyone looks at him weirdly but he explains it was a dare.

Marlene goes next."Never have I ever been so drunk I didn't know my name." I am the only one to drink to that.

"You people need to get out more. And don't judge me, Europe has some awesome ragers. Next is Uriah.

"Never have I ever given head." Uriah states smirking. Chris and I both drink to this while Will blushes furiously. I start laughing my ass off as I see his reaction.

"Hey! What are you laughing at. You also took a sip of your drink for that. Why don't you tell us what happened?" Will snaps at me.

"Touche, my friend. And that is a story for another time. Maybe when I get a little drunker I will tell you." I say still laughing. Now its my turn and I have to think for a while. There isn't much I haven't done.

"Never have I ever lost a drinking competition." I state proudly. Everyone but Four drinks to that.

Chris says,"Never have I ever had a boyfriend other than Will." All the girls drink to that.

Will follows by saying,"Never have I ever had a girlfriend other than Christina." All the guys drink to that. Will and Christina sit there smiling at each other.

Next is Lauren."Never have I ever hooked up with more than two guys in one night." I am the only one to drink that. Everyone is staring at me waiting to explain.

"Four guys. Zeke's homecoming party. That is all you are getting." I state while everyone sits there a gapes at me.

"O.k. this is turning into lets find out all about Tris' love life. Lets switch to truth or dare. Strip truth or dare." I smirk at the last part as everyone nods in agreement.

As always Zeke goes first. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Seven minutes. Tris." I inwardly smile as this is said. He quickly nods his head and stands with me as we make our way over to a closet. The second the door closes I jump on him and start to kiss him. He immediately responds by kissing back. We stay like this, with my legs wrapped around him and my hands in his hair. His hands on my butt holding me up. The door bursts open but we don't break apart just yet. When we do I look at the door and my eyes widen.

There stands my over protective brother Caleb who just walked in on me making out with a guy who isn't my boyfriend. I quickly hop off Four and try to fix myself while he does the same. I realize my mistake the second I do it. Caleb can now see all m tattoos and piercings. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

(I couldn't figure out how to put a diary entry in here so i'm skipping this chapter's. Sorry.)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Caleb screams in my face.

All I can do is gape at him. I have no idea how to explain any of this to him without getting in a lot of trouble. I see all my friends trying to hold in their laughter from the game room, still sitting in a circle. I can't believe they let him walk right into the closet when they knew what we would be doing! What great friends I have.

Caleb grabs my arm and drags me out of the closet away from Four. Four goes and sits in his spot in the circle trying to pretend he did nothing wrong. Caleb goes over to the t.v. and hooks his laptop up to it as well as turning on the built in web cam. No no no no no. He can't be doing this. Before I can stop him, he is skyping my parents who are in Italy for the next month for work. They left just before I came home.

I frantically look around for something to cover me up but I can't find anything. I can't let my parents see my piercings and tattoos. I want to live to see tomorrow!

I hear my mom's voice from the t.v. sound speakers and freeze. "Hey Caleb. What's up? Why did you call? Is everyone thing o.k.?" My mom's voice sounds worried yet still calm.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT O.K." Caleb tells her, still yelling. He steps aside since I was hiding behind him. I shyly put one hand behind my back, grabbing my other elbow. (What I do when i'm nervous)

I have with my free hand and say ,"Hi mommy." With the sweetest voice I can muster.

"Hi Beatrice. Whats wrong with Caleb?"

"Not sure. You'll have to ask him." I step aside and allow Caleb to talk to her while I give my friends a look that screams _HELP ME YOU ASSHOLES! _but they insist on sitting there holding in their laughter.

"Whats wrong is I came home to find Beatrice is a closet fooling around with some boy, who may I add is a year older!" Hid voice has calmed down but is still quite hostile. "Then I found out she decided to shove a metal rod through her belly button!" Good he didn't see the tattoo. "Not to mention the tattoo on her collarbone that clearly visible!" Well, shit.

"Is this true Beatrice?" My mom's voice still calm despite what caleb just told her.

"Maybe?"

She sighs and continues, "Well with the boy, all I can say is use protection because I don't need any little kids running around my house just yet. You know where we keep the condoms right?" I nod my head sheepishly. "And I don't care about the piercing. just don't pierce your face o.k.? Those are harder to hide." I nod quickly and beam at my mom. My brother just stands there frozen with his mouth hanging open.

"O, Beatrice, one more thing. Your going to have to tell your dad about the piercings and tattoos. I can tell you he is not going to take it as well as i did." I go a little pale but nod any way.

My mom says bye and hangs up. I turn to Caleb smirking to see his mouth is still wide open. "You might want to close your mouth before you start catching flies." This snaps him out of his trance and he stands there glaring at me.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my game. If you would like to join us, you can."

Caleb thinks about the offer for a little."Well I should probably tell you why I came down here in the first place. Susan is upstairs with Robert. I can see if they would like to join the game. If they say yes I will too."

I turn back to my friends and scowl at them. "What the hell was that? Why didn't you stop him from going into the closet?"

"Well, Trissy, we thought it would rude of us to lie about your whereabouts to your dearest brother so we told him and he insisted on entering despite our warnings." Zeke states while trying to be proper.

"Shut the fuck up." I yell while throwing a pillow at him. Everyone laughs and a couple seconds later Caleb comes in with Robert and Susan at his heals. They are brother and sister so you rarely see them apart. I smile at Susan and Robert while moving over to make room for them.

I've been friends with both of them for my whole life because they have been our neighbors since we were little. Robert's eyes haven't left me since he walked into the room. I know he has had a crush on me for years but does he have to be so obvious about it.

"So my turn right?" Four asks. We all nod and he continues. "Will, truth or dare?"

Will looks nervous so he goes with what he thinks is the easy choice, truth.

"So, have you and Christina "done the deed" and if so how many times?" Four says nonchalantly while smirking.

Will goes redder than an apple while Christina does the same. Will quietly mumbles, but not quiet enough that we can't hear him. "Yes and seven I think. I didn't really keep track." Everyone bursts out laughing as they go redder then before, if that was even possible.

The game continues like this for an hour. Everyone is in there undergarments except for me considering i'm willing to do any dare. I'm currently straddling Four because Uriah dared me to as my first dare.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Christina asks, slurring a little after she was dared to get into a drinking contest with Zeke.

"Dare." I state confidently.

"I dare you to tell us your biggest fear." I pale a little once she says it and the smile disappears from my face. My eyes go so wide I think my eyeballs are about to pop out of my head. I could take my shirt off but I have a reputation of taking any dare to hold up. But if I say my worst fear, my love life reputation will also be ruined.

I figured I can pass up at least one day in all my years of playing this game and take off my shirt. Everyone gasps, not because i'm shirtless but because I never pass up a dare. I just shake it off and decide to end the game there before any more questions were asked.

I stand up and walk everyone out. I help Will bring Christina to her car since she is still really drunk. I wave bye to them all as they leave.

I walk back inside and notice Susan isn't around while Caleb and Robert are playing video games in the living room. I figure she is already in my room getting dressed for our annual first day of school sleep over.

I walk in and see her sitting in my desk chair. She spins around the second i shut my door. I walk over to my bed and fall on my bed. Susan looks at me expectantly like she is waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I ask raising my head to look at her.

"Are you going to tell me what this mysterious fear of yours is that cause you to turn down a dare for the first time?"

"Fine but you can't laugh at me." I look at Susan and she nods. "I'mscaredofsex."

"What was that?" Susan says with a knowing smirk.

"I know you heard me!" I say back to her.

"Okay, okay. I', just shocked thats all. Are you a virgin, Beatrice?" Susan says, her voice edging with curiosity.

"Yes, yes I am." I say burying my face in my pillow.

"Am I the only one who knows."

"Yes and you can't tell anyone! Not even your brother."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She says smiling a little at me.

Susan and I continue to talk for the next couple hours about random things. We eventually both fall asleep after changing into our pajamas sometime in the middle of our talk. Well Susan changed into pajamas, I changed into a sports bra and a pair of boy short style underwear.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary,_

_If you have so far followed all the rules I have given you, you will surely be on your way to being a heartbreaker. The next rule I am going to give you can only be used in certain situations. Rule 5: If for some odd reason a boy breaks up with you before you get the chance,(I wouldn't know why. Never happened to me) don't let him know it effects you. Run into him places you know he will be while looking your best. Laugh, smile, flirt, and make sure he gets the point that he has no effect on you whatsoever. Start to rebound with random guys and make sure he hears about it. He will come crawling back to you on his hands and knees. And when he does, you have to be ready to reject him. Remember he hurt you once, so he is going to do it again. Sure, you can play with him a little for a night or two, to make him think he got you back. After that you have to cut the cord and be done with him. I hope this helps those who have ever been broken up with, though if you follow my rules, I don't know how that is possible._

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I put my diary in my nightstand and go downstairs to get some breakfast, not caring if i'm not wearing any clothes but what I slept in last night, which wasn't much. I had to wake up early with Susan because she is all gung ho about showing up to school on time. She already left and I have time to eat a real breakfast. I walk straight to the fridge and look through it for some orange juice. I find it and go to pour my self a glass.

"Charlie, can you make me chocolate chip pancakes and bacon!" I yell through the house, not knowing where charlie is.

"He left on vacation this morning. Theres a note on the counter from him." I whip around the second I hear someone speaking. I was not aware of the fact that any one else was in the room. i look the person over and do not recognize them.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" He looks me up and down and I am suddenly aware that I am standing here in nothing but my underwear.

"I'm Christina's cousin Al. She told me to sit here and wait while she got the door." I gape at this stranger standing in my house. I look him up and down and realize he is actually kind of cute. Like a puppy or a teddy bear. Despite this, he seems like he is totally not my type. he is shy and keeps averting his eyes away from me to avoid starring.

"And why would Christina be getting the door. I didn't even hear it ring." I say while snapping out of my thoughts.

"She said "the gang" is here but I am not sure who they are." Al's face is etched with confusion from the whole situation.

As if on cue, everyone who was here for truth or dare yesterday stalk into my kitchen. All the boys stop in their tracks and stare at me. Their mouths all open except for Four who just stares. I roll my eyes at their foolishness. They have all seen me in a bikini at the beach, except Four considering he just joined our little friend group.

"You might want to close your mouths before you start catching flies." I smirk at them as they all snap back to reality.

"Care to explain why you are not wearing clothes, Tris." Christina says while glaring at Will for gawking at me. Will gives her an apologetic smile and kisses her on the cheek.

"Well this is what I sleep in Christina, as you know, and if I was aware that you were going to break into my house at such an ungodly hour, I would have worn something more appropriate." I glare at her the whole time i'm saying this.

"Fine. I will give you a pass this time. Now get your skinny ass upstairs and put some clothes down." I roll my eyes and stomp upstairs to my room. As I am almost at the top, I can faintly hear Zeke say 'Damn. She is so hot' followed by a slapping sound that was presumably a result of Shauna hitting her boyfriend across the face. I smirk at this and continue the trek to my room.

About forty five minutes later, I come back downstairs looking hot as always. I am dressed in high wasted black skinny jeans and a band shirt that I cut to come right above my belly button. It has a picture of the band the Killers across the front. I love them so much! My hair is straight and my makeup is the same as yesterday.

I see everyone sprawled out on the couches in my living room, watching some random show on ABC family. I whistle loudly so they all know I am ready to leave. Everyone covers their ears and just glares at me. I just smirk and head to my garage. I hop in my car and pull out. Once i'm in the driveway I notice that everyone else is in their cars and ready to leave. I speed past them before they even turn on their cars and head to hell. Did I say hell? I meant school.

*Time skip thingy whatever there called*

School was pretty uneventful unless you count Uriah almost setting the entirety of dauntless on fire by setting off a firework in Mrs. Mathews class. They managed to put it out though and no one figured out that it was Uriah's fault so he didn't get in trouble now the whole gang is walking over to the ice rink on the other side of the campus, near the Erudite building.

We all have tryouts. For the dauntless, all sports go all year round. There are no fall, winter, spring sports. We don't feel that gives us enough time to practice and play games so we just have all sports going at all times. Lynn, the boys (Zeke, Uriah, Four, Will) and I are all trying out for the hockey teams. Despite my many protests, they won't let me on the boys team so I settled for the starting line on the girls team. I am the new captain even if I am a junior. Lynn is my co-captain. Four and Zeke are both captains of the boys team. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are all trying out for the figure skating team. They keep trying to get me to join the team because of my speed but don't seem to understand that I am as graceful as a blind elephant.

The rink at our school is split into two parts. There is one rink and section devoted to figure skating while the other rink and section is devoted to hockey. Since there is only one hockey rink, the girls are going to tryout before the boys. We part and go to our separate sections once we get to the rink. We walk with the boys until we reach the girls locker room. Then we say our goodbyes and walk in.

Inside is a custom locker room complete with the dauntless logo in the middle. It is pretty much just a large square room with wood lockers surrounding he walls. the two largest lockers are at the head of the room. Those are now me and Lynn's lockers. Our stuff is already laying out in the lockers so I immediately start getting changed while all the other girls start to filter in.

FOUR POV

We all decide to sit in the stands for a little and watch the girls tryout. I love watching the girls play because they are so skilled. Once you take the checking out of the sport, it truly is remarkable how much you can focus on just pure talent. While I do love to give a good hit, it would be interesting to see the boys on my team try to play without hitting.

My thoughts are interrupted by some of the girls skating on the ice to warm up. I instantly recognize Tris by her shiny blonde hair and pink tips coming out of the back of her helmet. She immediately goes into the corner and starts to stretch with someone who might be Lynn. I'm not sure because she is too far away. A couple minutes later she gets up and starts to skate around a little.

She hasn't even skated much, or that fast, but I can already tell she is a natural. She glides along the ice with such ease, it is captivating. I can't manage to take my eyes off of her.

She goes over to a puck and brings it out to around the blue line. She takes a few steps away from it then gets into position to take a shot. She pulls her stick back and takes a step toward the puck. As she is doing this, her stick comes down so fast, I barely even saw it. The puck flies off her stick and hits the upper left corner of the net.

My jaw hits the floor. The only person I know with a better slap shot then that is me. I didn't expect that coming from such a small person. It makes my crush on her so much bigger than it was before. Wait? Did I just admit to myself I have a crush on her?

Before I can answer my own question she takes another shot. It hits the same place. I'm shocked there is not a hole in the net yet. Apparently my jaw was still open because Zeke notices.

"She is good right." Zeke stares at me waiting for an answer. It takes me a minute to regain my composure.

"Good would be an understatement. She is better then half our team and i've only been watching her for like five minutes." I reply, still gawking at Tris.

"She did try to be on the boy's team but her parents and the coach refused to let her on because they were scared of her getting hurt. If you ask me, it should be the guys she plays against that should be worried. That girl plays dirty." All I can do is nod because I am so consumed by thoughts of tris.

I spend the rest of the tryouts not taking my eyes off Tris. She gets better every second I watch her. I have seen her effortlessly stick handle through the entire team, shoot right past the girl, and elbow about three girls in the face. If this is how she is during practice, she must be unbelievable during games.

Once the practice is over, I rush into the boy's locker room to get changed. Our locker room is a carbon copy of the girl's but it smells much worse.

TRIS POV

A couple times during practice I notice Four staring at me. I wonder why? Am I really that bad? No, that can't be it. I skated circles around the girls out there. I already have a guaranteed spot on the starting line of the team. I am easily the best center on the entire team and that is saying something considering last year we were the nationally champs. We are planning on bringing home that title again considering our team is even better this year.

Lynn and I walk out of the locker room talking about how the tryouts went this year. We both decided to watch the boy's tryout this year. We take our place at the top of the stands and watch as the boys file onto the ice.

Someone with a tall and wide build immediately captures my attention. You would think that someone that big would be awkward on skates but he isn't. He skates like it is his first nature. He makes everyone else look like two year olds trying to ride a bike.

The practice goes on and I can't stop myself from watching him. He is the first person I have ever seen with a harder slap shot than me. That makes me a little mad because someone beat me. I am still thoroughly impressed.

During the water break everyone skates to the bench closer to us to get water. The guy I have been watching finally takes off his helmet and I am able to see who he is. It is Four! I can't believe it! I knew he was good from what people told me but i never expected him to be this good.

I need to get to know him. I need to learn all about him. I have this sudden urge to be as close to him as humanely possible. I never thought I would be so interested in someone like I am in him.

What is wrong with me?! I can't think like this. That is how people get hurt. I can't have a repeat of Freshman year. But that doesn't mean I can't date him right? That is what i'll do. i will date him and just be extra careful to follow all of my rules.


	7. Chapter 7

(sorry no diary post this time)

I'm hanging out in the parking lot with all my friends because we all finished our tryouts. You would think we would be nervous but its not like that at all. We all know we're going to make the team so what is there to worry about.

"Me and Will are going to head out, guys. we have to go to my house to ... uh ... study." Christina says. She grabs Will's hand and starts to walk to her car.

"Bye! DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" I scream at her retreating figure. She doesn't turn around, she just keeps moving toward her car faster. Everyone laughs at how they didn't even try to deny it. We all agree we better go home to and say our goodbyes. Just as Four is about to get into his car, I stop him by lightly grabbing his fore arm.

"Hey. I don't really feel like heading home. Want to go grab something to eat. I know this awesome hole-in-the-wall deli that isn't to far from here." I say looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great. My car or yours?" He says while starting to inch towards my car.

"I obviously can't leave my baby sitting in an unattended parking lot with dauntless walking around." He laughs as he gets into the passenger side of my car. I go around to the driver's side and hop in.

I plug my phone into the stereo and start playing my favorite playlist. We start talking about hockey and get into a fight over the Rangers and Bruins. The Rangers could kick the Bruins ass any day.

After about forty five minutes we show up at the little deli called Sam's Sandwich's. We walk inside and I order us both the daily the special. The special part is that you don't know what you are getting until you get your food handed to you. It is so cool! We grab our subs, which happen to be meatball subs with swiss cheese. We take a seat at the booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"So, Four. How about we play twenty questions?"

"Sounds fun." He says with a little apprehension in his voice.

"I'll start. Have any siblings?" I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope. I'm a lone wolf. I'll throw that one back at you."

"Yes. I have one very annoying brother who you were unfortunate enough to meet at truth or dare. Other than that no. O.K. My question. What sports do you play?"

"Hockey, football, and a little bit of soccer. You?"

"Gosh. can't you come up with your own questions." I stick my tongue at him after that. "And I play hockey, do track, and some things that are a story for another time. What is your real name?" I raise my eyebrow at him, watching him contemplating if he should answer.

"Now, that is a story for another time." He smirks at me after saying that. I just roll my eyes and we continue the game.

By the time we are standing at my car, we are on the last question and it is Four's turn. He is debating his question for a little while and then finally says it.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He is starring into my eyes with a look of anticipation on his face.

I pretend to think about the question even though I already know my answer. He starts to get nervous the more I just stand there. I can't help but smirk at the look on his face. I finally answer him with ,"This."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face down to mine. I smash my lips into his and start kissing him. It takes him a couple seconds to get over the shock and kiss me back. His lips are softer than I expected them to be for such a rough and tough guy. The second I put his plump bottom lip in between both of mine, I felt a spark shoot through my whole body. That has never happened before! What was that! What the hell!

We continue to kiss while desperately trying to grab any part of the other person. My hands are laced through his hair, tugging slightly. His arms are wrapped around my waist, slightly grabbing the back of my shirt. I can't get enough of him. We don't break apart until we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

I pull away slightly and see a stranger staring at us. He is pointing to something behind us and I notice we were having a make out session while leaning on the door of his car. We apologize and get into my car.

The drive home is quiet but not an awkward quiet. I am pretty sure we are both thinking the same thing. That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had and I have had a lot, and I mean A LOT, of kisses. I pull into school and to drop him off at his car. Before he leaves I pull him into another sparks flying kiss. Damn, what is happening to me!

"You can come to my house if you want to spend a little more time together." I ask him hoping he says yes. He nods his head and says he will meet me at my house.

Once he is out of ear shot and can't see me, I squeal while throwing my hands in the hair. OMG! DID I JUST SQUEAL OVER A BOY! Just calm down, Tris. This isn't the first boy you are having over your house. You're just tired thats why you squealed. Why am I getting so worked up over him?

I get to my house and pull into the garage. I go into the driveway and wait for him to come. It only takes him a couple seconds. I'm surprised. He must be as fast of a driver as me. I lead him inside and we head up to my room.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask while heading over to the cabinet in the corner of the room with all my movies. he nods and I pull out Paranormal Activity. I pop it into the DVD player and hop onto my bead. I pat next to me signaling for him tom sit down.

By the end of the movie I am sitting in his lap clinging to his shirt while hiding my head in his chest. Even after the movie is over, I refuse to get off his lap. I may not be scared but I feel like I fit in his lap. Like we were made for each other. What am I saying?! That is crazy to even think! I still don't get off his lap though.

He looks at the clock and it read 11:00. "I should probably get home. We do have school tomorrow after all. I don't want to look like a Zombie."

"Okay. I'll walk you out." I walk him to his car and lean on his car while he gets in. Right before he closes the door I stop him. he looks at me confused but I just grab the collar of his shirt and pull him into me. I crash my lips into him and keep them there for a second.

I pull away and smirk at him. I step back and slam his door shut. I walk back to my house making sure to swing my hips along the way. Once I get back inside I peek out our front window to see he is still sitting in my driveway with a stunned expression on his face. He eventually comes back to reality and starts his car. I watch as he drives down my long driveway. I can't help but smile as I think of what just happened.

I run up my stairs and change into a pair of black athletic legging and a black sports bra. I stand in front of the mirror and admire my abs for about a minute. Damn, they are nice. I bet half the boys at my school aren't even as sculpted as me.

I plop down on my bed and pull out my phone. I look and see I still have forty five minutes. It is only 11:15. I immediately text Christina.

_T: OMG. You'll never guess what just happened._

_C: What?_

_T: I spent the entire afternoon with Four. We kissed. THREE TIMES!_

_C: OMG! DETAILS! WAS HE A GOOD KISSER? DID YOU LIEK IT? ARE YOU GUYS LIKE A THING NOW?_

_T: Calm down Chrissy! Yes, he was the best kisser I have ever kissed. I REALLY liked it. And I don't know if were a thing. We didn't dtf. _**(Define the relationship for those who didn't know.)**

_C: EEK! You soooo like him! _

_T: No I don't!_

_C: Yes you do! Just admit it!_

_T: Okay maybe I do a little but you better keep your big mouth shut!_

_C: My lips are sealed! I have some homework to finish. TTYL BABE!_

_T: Night my little Chrissy!_

I put my phone on my nightstand and look at my clock. It is now 11:30. that is enough time for a nap. I set an alarm on my phone for 11:55. I put my head on my pillow and instantly fall asleep.

I wake to the most annoying sound in the world, my alarm. I know I have to get up though so I hop out of bed and head to my closet. I go to back and take a mirror off the wall that I have in the back corner. Behind the mirror I have a secret part of my closet that only I know about. I grab my black hoodie from the corner and throw it on. I zip it all the way up and pull the hood over my head. I put on my black combat boots and lace them up.

I skim my hands over my collection and find my smallest one. I slide the knife into my boot so it is completely concealed. I grab my already packed bag and sling it over my shoulder. I replace the mirror and make my way out of my closet and to the other side of my room. I go out onto my balcony that is overlooking our huge backyard.

I grab the branch that leans over the balcony and swing myself onto the tree. I safely make it to the ground, like I always do. I start the walk to the shed on the edge of our yard. I check my phone and see it is 12:00. Perfect. I will be right on time.

I get to the shed and open the huge sliding doors in the front, trying to make as little noise as possible. I smile as I see the four quads all lined up with our other motor vehicles that we have as "toys". They are pretty fucking expensive toys if you ask me.

I grab the set of keys that belongs to my quad and hop onto it. I make sure to secure my bag to my back before I turn the beautiful machine on. I pull out of the shed and get off to close the door behind me. I look around to make sure I showed no trace of being here and proceed to get onto the quad.

I rip out of my yard and into the familiar paths in the woods. I get to the end of the trail I am on and head off into the part of the woods untouched by paths. I know the way by now that I could get there in my sleep. I don't need paths to lead me to my destination.

**OOOO CLIFFY! Sorry for not telling you where she is going or exactly what she is doing but what fun would it be if I just came right our and told you! Happy reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	8. Chapter 8

(Yet again. No diary entry. But when you're about to find out what she is doing do you really want a diary entry. I'm going with no.)

I ride for about ten more minutes until I get to the secluded clearing I always park in. I am almost 100 percent positive I am the only one who knows about this clearing so my quad should be safe here. I hop off and put my hood back up because it flew off while I was riding. I step out of the clearing and start to walk through the woods. Ahead I see some small lights that look like headlights so I know I am almost there. Most people drive here on the road leading to it but I thought that would be too risky so I prefer going through the woods. I am about to go in the front entrance that is hidden by a huge rock when I suddenly change directions.

I head towards the back and stop at a ledge. I look over it and smile at the 30 story drop that seemingly goes into nothing because it is too dark to see the bottom. The ledge is part of a small "crack" in the forest. It is about twenty feet wide and thirty feet long. No one knows how it got here. It has just always been there and no one questions it.

I breathe in the fresh air surrounding me before doing something that most would think is crazy but it is normal to me. I jumped into the crack and flew full speed to the bottom, laughing the whole way. I am engulfed by a net once I get to the bottom.

A hand reaches out to help me out of the net and I grab it. I am pulled to my feet by none other then Tori, my personal trainer. We have been working together for a little over two years and we have known each other for three. I smile at her as we make eye contact.

"I figured you would be coming in this way. You always do this at the start of each season." Tori says to me with a bit of amusement in her eyes.

"It gets me pumped and in the mood! It has worked for me so far considering the current title I hold!" I exclaim as we walk through the double doors next to the net. We continue to walk through hallways that have been carved into the earth. They are made completely of rock and are extremely uneven.

"You won't be holding that title much longer if we don't get to practice, Six!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going. There is no need to hound me. Do I have a match tonight?"

"Yes and its in an hour. Its against Eric. He was almost undefeated last season if it wasn't for a certain tiny blonde girl who whooped his ass." She smirks at me as she says the last part.

"I am aware of this considering I was the one who did the ass whooping." I mirror her smirk at this.

We enter one of the training rooms and I head over to one of the benches to put my bag down. I dig through my bag and find what I was looking for, my white tape. I wrap it around my knuckles tight enough that it will stay but not too tight that it will cut off my circulation. Once i'm done with this I take the knife out of my boot and place it in my bag. I take my hoodie off and put it in my bag as well. I replace my boots with my favorite pair of black nike sneakers.

Once i'm ready I head over to a punching back and start to warm up. My hair is getting in my way so I decide to throw it up in a messy bun. After I am done with this I go back to hitting the bag. I don't want to burn myself out so I am trying to take it easy. Tori is behind me observing my movements and adding in a few comments about how I can improve.

After about fifteen minutes on the punching bag, I go and grab some water from my bag. After my little break I decide I need to save my energy for the match. Tori agrees with me so she lets me have a little fun. I walk to the corner of the room to the only closet. The biggest smile grows on my face once I see whats in it. There are shelves full of different types of guns and knives.

I go to the half of the closet holding the knives and scan the row of them. None of them are as nice as my custom knives I have at home, but they will have to do. I decide to pick up a nice set sitting near the back. I grab them and walk back into the training room. I stand in front of one of the targets that are set up around the room.

I place two of the knives in my left hand and the other in my right. I take a deep breath as I stare at the target. I pull my arm back then swing it forward while releasing the knife. Dead center. Like always. I throw the next two and they land millimeters away from the other one. I have always had a knack for knife throwing.

I continue with this for the rest of the time I have before my match. Every knife I threw hit dead center but I wouldn't expect anything less of myself. Tori walks in and tells me its almost my time. She leaves and I grab my bag. I meet her in the hallway and we start to walk together.

"Are you ready for this kid?" Tori says looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"I've never been more ready for anything. This should be an easy match anyway." I smirk and let my cockiness show through like I always do. Tori just chuckles and opens the doors in front of us.

I smile at the sight in front of me. A giant hole in the ground. All the walls, including the ceiling, are made of rock. there are pathways carved into the rock where people can stand to watch the match. Its called the pit for obvious reasons. It is also one of the most magnificent places I have ever been. It is where I was able to discover the real me.

In the middle of the room is a platform similar to a boxing ring but here it is sure not used for boxing. This is the headquarters for the infamous Chicago Fight Club (CFC). CFC is a lot different then those pathetic fight clubs in New York. You need to earn your spot in this league. Only the best of the best are allowed to fight here and I have had the honor of fighting here for the past two years. I currently hold the championship title and have only been defeated six times (All of the defeats in the beginning of my career). That is why every one here refers to me as six. I wasn't planning on telling anyone my real name because I don't want it getting out who I am. Good thing that name stuck.

No one knows about what I do here because I don't need anyone worrying about me. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. No one seems to understand this so if I tell them I am in an extremely dangerous fight club league, they won't care how good I am. They will just force me to stop and I can't have that happening. So a secret it stays!

I look around at the huge crowd surrounding the ring. They make a path for me as I walk up to the bench next to it. I put my bag down and grab my tape. I re-tape my knuckles because I took my other tape off while throwing knives. the reason I do this is because if I came home with bloody knuckles all the time people would start to get suspicious.

I put my mouthguard in my mouth and stand by the entrance of the ring. Tori rubs my shoulders while I bounce up and down to get my blood flowing. I zone everyone out and focus on my feet. _First match of the new season. Are you ready, Tris? _I think to myself._ Hellz ya I am. _

"Ladies and gentlemen! Settle down!" The announcer yells to the rowdy crowd. "Now introducing our first competitor of the season, Eric." I huge guy with tons of piercing and greasy black hair walks into the ring with a determined look on his face. The crowd roars the second he steps into the ring.

"And now the one everyone has been waiting for. The current holder of the CFC championship title, none other then Six!" I smirk at my introduction and step into the ring ready to kick some ass.

FOUR POV

I walk up to a rock that supposedly has the entrance to the Pit hidden in it. I go around it and see the outline of a door carved into it. I pull on the edge of it and it pops open. I walk in and immediately see three elevators. Standing next to one of them is my personal trainer Amar. Once he sees me he presses the button for the elevator. It comes and he motions for me to step in.

"Well this is it Four. What we have been working to achieve in the last three years. How are you feeling?" amar has his eyes trained on me as we sore down thirty stories into the ground.

All I can do is nod because of how small this elevator is. My claustrophobia kicked in the second I stepped into it. Amar thinks its nerves for what is about to happen so he just pats my back.

I just got accepted into the best fight club in Chicago, the CFC. I have spent the last three years training where ever I can find gym time and doing random matches to try and work my way here. I am finally fulfilling my dream. I am quite surprised it took them this long to accept me considering I have only lost four fights in my entire life, hence the nickname. I have gone by that name ever since it was given to me by Amar when I got moved here.

The elevators open to reveal the coolest place I have ever seen. People are already filing in and taking seats around the currently empty ring. Amar goes up to someone who looks like he is in charge.

"Hi, my name is Max. I am the leader of the CFC. You must be our newest fighter Four." Max asks with a polite smile on his face.

"Yes I am." I just stand there with a stony look on my face trying to mask my excitement.

"Well we are glad to have you here. We have had our eye on you for a while but had a difficult time trying to contact you. We finally managed to find your trainer much to my delight. You now have full have full access to all the facilities provided by the CFC." He points to double doors across the room. " Through there are the ten training rooms that you can use when you want. i must go now but feel free to look around. We will introduce you after the first match of the season which starts in about twenty minutes." With that he walks away.

I decide to go check out the training rooms so I walk through the double doors with Amar not far behind be. I see a sign that says training room 1 and I walk in. It is more amazing than I could have ever imagined it. there are targets lining the walls and punching bags hanging from the ceiling. I walk over to a door in the corner and open it. I am even happier when I see whats in it. It is full of different styles of guns and knives.

After a little while of going through the weapons I hear Amar yell to me. "Hey Four. Want to head to the first match? Its about to start."

"Ya sure. Who's fighting?" I say as I walk out of the closet and head over to where he is standing.

"That douche Eric who you fought a couple years back. He some how weaseled his way into the CFC. Apparently his is doing pretty well though. he only lost one match last year. He's fighting someone who goes by the name of Six. Six holds the championship title and has only lost six fights. I am quite excited to watch Six fight. I heard they are quite good."

"Well losing six fights isn't as good as only losing four." I say this while smirking and walking back to the pit to watch this six person.

I walk in just in time to hear Six being called into the ring by the announcer. I see a petit figure walking into the ring with blonde hair tied in a top not. I am too far away to get a good look but I can be sure of one thing. Six is a girl! The best fighter in the CFC is a girl!? Now I am much more interested then I was before. I walk close enough to see the girl's face. I stand still the second I see those unforgettable blue-gray eyes.

Tris!? She is in the CFC? She id the BEST fighter in the CFC? I now look at her opponent who is easily twice her size. What if she gets hurt? There is no way she will be able to beat him! I start to become really worried about her well-being. I try to pretend I am fine and watch her fight but I can't help it. The first girl I have ever had a crush on is about to die!

They both shake hands and the fight begins.


	9. Chapter 9

(Third chapter in a row without a diary entry. Oops.)

TRIS POV

The whistle blows to start the fight. I start to study Eric. His movements. His breathing patters. The expression on his face. I need to find his weakness before he finds mine, if he is even looking for it. His stance is flawless and so is the positioning of his arms. I know he was slow from our last fight but he fixed that problem after I used it against him.

He lunges toward me and I dodge him while throwing a punch to his temple. It makes contact and I hear him grunt. There it is! He lets his guard down after he goes in for a hit! That is easy to exploit.

While I am thinking about my recent discovery he manages to get a hard kick to my ribs. I grunt in pain but remind myself to keep my composure. I catch my breath because he knocked the wind out of me with that kick. I can feel my ribs aching as I get back into my fighting stance.

He runs at me again and again I dodge it while tripping him with my foot. He falls face first onto the mat and his nose starts gushing blood. I take advantage of his sudden vulnerability. I hop onto him and place one knee on one side of him and the other on his groin. I know if I just sit on him he will easily be able to push me off. Every time he makes a move to try to get me off I dig my knee into him harder making him howl in pain.

I then proceed to punch any part of him that I can reach. Finally with one hard blow to the temple he is out cold. I get off of him and stand up. The announcer comes over to me and holds my hand in the air. I start there breathing heavily trying to ignore the shooting pain in my ribs every time I breath. I can't keep the huge smile off my face as the crowd of people around me scream there heads of chanting my name.

"And the winner of the first match of the season is none other than the wonderful Six!" The announcer yells over the crowd of screaming people. This is one of my favorite parts of fighting. "And now we have an announcement from our fearless leader Max!"

I'm a little surprised at this. i wonder what he has to say. he walks into the ring and comes over to me to give me a hug to congratulate me. We wrap our arms around each other and he whispers "Good job, kid." in my ear. We have always been good friends ever since I showed up here. He was a little unsure of my abilities so he kept an eye out for me. After my first match, he wasn't questioning my abilities anymore but he still looked out for me.

He turns to the crowd and everyone becomes silent. "Welcome everyone! I hope you enjoyed the match!" At that everyone cheers for a couple seconds then allows max to continue.

"It is my pleasure to introduce our newest addition to this years competition line up. He is well known in the streets of Chicago and has been fighting for the past three years. In his career he has managed to only lose four fights." At this I become a lot more interested. That is two less loses then me. What if he is better then me? I could lose my title.

"And now without further ado, introducing the one and the only Four!" I look over to the guy now walking into the ring. His eyes are trained on me and he has an expressionless face on.

This can't be happening to me. I can't believe he is here. He could tell everyone about what I do here and ruin it all for me. When I said I wanted no one form my real life to know, I meant NO ONE! This could ruin everything.

I am snapped out of my trance by Tori putting her hand on my shoulder and guiding me out of the ring to the training rooms.

"That was a great match, Six! He didn't even stand a chance. I have to go now but I will se you tomorrow same time for training right?"

"Ya. I will see you then Tori." I wave to he rand she walks out of the room.

The second the door closes behind her I jump up and run out of the room. I roam around the hallways looking for Four. I see him leaning against a wall talking to who i assume is his trainer. Once the guy he was talking to walks away I grab Four are and pull him into the closet they were standing next to.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOI-" Four stops once I turn on the light and he sees my face.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"I could ask you the same question." I scoff at this and start pacing the small closet.

"What are you doing?" He asks me as I walk around in circles.

"I'm trying not to break down right now considering everything I worked for is now going to be thrown out the window." I glare at him and wait for his response.

"And why would that be?" He looks both confused and frustrated at the same time.

"Because now you are going to blow my cover and I will be forced to stop fighting." I let out an angry growl.

"Are you kidding me? You're probably going to blow my cover. I have tried to get here for the last three years and now I'M going to be ruined not you."

"Wait. No one knows you are here either?" I look at him slightly confused.

"Of course not. My parents would kill me if they knew I was within ten feet of this place."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in at this. "Lets make a deal. You keep my secret and i'll keep yours." I put my hand out for him to shake it. he reluctantly grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Deal. But Tris. I really don't think you should be doing this. You could get seriously hu-"

"Stop right there. Nothing you say is going to stop me from doing what I love. You can either accept it or ignore me. Your choice." He huffs but nods his head showing he accepts my choice.

I then smirk once I realize how close w e are. I start to inch a little closer and stand on my toes. My face is now perfectly aligned with his, our lips just centimeters apart. I can feel his breaths on my lips. they are a little faster then they normally should be. I wonder why?

I then lean in and brush my lips on his, teasing him. Apparently he can't take it anymore because he grabs me and pulls me closer while smashing his lips into mine. I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest because it is beating so fast. My hands frantically trace the lines of his body trying to touch any part of him I can. His hands are rapped around my waist still trying to pull me closer, though there is no closer I could get.

He takes his lips off of mine and starts trailing kisses down my neck towards my collar bone. In the middle of my neck he stops for a second to suck on my sensitive skin. I let a moan escape my mouth. This is encourages him to suck harder and I let out another moan.

I grab his hair and pull him up to meet my lips. I hungrily kiss him before tracing my tongue along his bottom lip. The instant he feels my tongue along his lips he opens his mouth. I let my tongue explore his mouth while he tangles his tongue with mine.

Right when we are in the middle of this tongue wrestling match, the door to the closet flies open. We break apart to see Max standing in the door way smirking.

"Some people said there was moaning coming this closet and they were worried. I decided to check it out." He tries to stifle his laughs as he says this.

"Sorry Max. I didn't to be so loud. I will try to be quieter next time." I smirk at him as he winks at me and leaves the closet. I turn to Four and he is beat red. I laugh at the expression on his face. I know understand the expression a deer in the headlights.

Oncer he snaps back into reality he turns to me. I'm still wrapped in his arms and my hands have moved around his neck.

"So, Tris. How about I take you on a real date. You know where we go to a restaurant all dressed up and act all nervous around each other. Then at the end of the night I walk you to the door and we share our first kiss while your father watches from the window to make sure no funny business is happening." We both laugh at this.

"Well, Four. I would love to go on a real date with you but i have some issues with your idea of a first date. One, going to dinner is so stereotypical it makes me want to puke. So I will be planning this date. Two, we have already kissed or have you already forgotten. Three, I don't think I can wait all until the end of the night to do this."

I pull him closer and kiss him square on the lips. He doesn't even have time to kiss back before I pull away. I untangle myself from him and walk to the door. Right before I step out I turn to him.

"Pick me up Friday at 5:00. Wear something comfortable." I smile at him and walk away.

I go to the elevators and press the up button. I get in one alone and wait for it to get to the top. I can't help but think about the fact that I am going on a date with Four. I really do like this guy.

I notice the tingly feeling i have anywhere he touched me. My body felt cold the second he wasn't touching me anymore. I have never felt this before with anyone I have ever been with. I don't even know what to call what I am feeling right now.

The elevator opens and I walk out then through the door. I walk past the parking lot into the woods. I reach the clearing quickly and hop onto my quad. I drive back home and make it back in record time. I put my quad away and walk over to the house. I climb the tree like I have done so many times. I hop onto my balcony and go into my room.

Once I am done putting everything back int the secret part of my closet and taking a shower, I climb into my bed. I start to think about the day and what my feelings for four might actually be.

I think I am falling for this guy. I can't do this to myself. I can't let this happen. Not again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Diary,_

_ This next rule is important for not only being a heartbreaker but for anyone who ever wants to be respected or liked. It is something that isn't to hard to learn and can change your whole life when it is learned. Rule 6: Be confident. No matter what you are doing, be confident. Guys are drawn to a girl who is certain about herself. Everyone is drawn to someone who is confident. Once, you learn to be confident, your whole life will turn around. You will make new friends, have the ability to draw in guys, and show everyone how great you are. Confidence is and always will be the key. Ciao for now my little bitches._

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I put my diary away in my back pack and walk over to my bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror and yawn considering it is 6:30 in the morning. I still have about two hours until school starts. My eyes immediately go to my ribs. There is a huge purple and blue bruise covering a majority of my right side. I put gentle pressure on my ribs and wince at the pain. I know it must be something serious but I can't tell anyone. If I do I will have to explain how I got it and I can't do that either.

I decide to ignore the pain like I always do and continue with my morning routine. I walk to my closet to pick my clothes then go to my vanity to do my hair. I'm done in an hour an a half so I walk downstairs to eat.

Before I leave I get a look at myself in one of my many mirrors. i am wearing a black tank top tucked into light washed high wasted shorts with rips in them. I also have on black tights, my brown combat boots, and a leather jacket. I am wearing my normal makeup and my hair is pulled up into a messy bun. it isn't as flashy as what I usually wear because I needed to hide my bruise.

I manage to break myself away from admiring myself and make it downstairs. I grab a muffin and a bottle of water and make my way to my garage. I hop into my little baby and speed off to school. I run through about three red lights because its not like there is anyone on the road anyway.

I make it to school about twenty minutes early. Well this is a first. i don't know what to do with myself. I decide to sit in my car and go through the twenty-five messages I woke up to this morning. Twenty-three of them are from boys who I have probably flirted with or hooked up with at some time. The other is Christina telling me she is going to Starbucks and is going to get me a venti iced caramel macchiato. Yum! The last is Four saying good morning and telling me he is looking forward to Friday. I find my self trying to hold back a smile at this text. it is the only one I am going to reply to.

Me: Good morning to you to hot stuff! Friday couldn't come faster if you ask me.

Which is true.

Four: So what are you up to?

Me: Sitting at school alone. So how abut you get your sorry ass over here and keep me company.

Four: I was actually just about to leave. I will see you in 5 minutes.

Me: I'll be waiting. :)

I turn my phone off and rest my head back and close my eyes. No matter how hard I try the smile won't leave my face. I think about how he is hot and sweet and charming and the list goes on and on. Every little imperfection is so perfect on him. He could wear a pink tutu and still make it work. My thoughts are interrupted by a light tapping on my window. I open them to see Four opening the door to my car and getting into the passenger's seat.

"Hey." Four says.

"Hi." I smile at him and we just sit there and stare at each other for about a minute. He is the one who breaks the silence but doesn't break the eye contact.

"We should probably head inside. We have to be in class in five minutes."

"Yeah. Okay lets go." We both get out of the car and make small talk as we walk into the school and to my locker. We stand there and talk for a little more before all of our friends round the corner.

They see us and run over to us. Uriah scoops me up into a hug and I wince the second he grips me. His arms are around me too tight and my ribs feel like they are on fire. I must have an extremely pained look on my face because Four's smile instantly disappears and is replaces with a look of worry. I just shake my head to tell him to drop it and wait for Uriah to release me. When he does I try to make it look like I am not about to cry because I am in so much pain.

We all start to make our way to our class, which happen to be in the same direction. Right before I am about to head into my science class Four pulls me into a closet across the hall.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong? Why did you wince when Uriah touched you?" He has worry etched all across his face.

"I'm fine Four really." I try to calm him down but it doesn't seem to be working. Suddenly realization comes across his face and he lifts my shirt to where he can see the bruise. Shit, I forgot he saw the fight.

He doesn't look as worried but he starts to evaluate it. He applies gentle pressure to different parts of my ribs with me wincing every time he does. He has concentration on his face as he does his evaluation of the damage.

"You didn't break anything." I let out a huge sigh of relief at this. "But they are badly bruised. I would tell you to take it easy and not do anything but I know that isn't going to happen. Just try to avoid getting hit here again, okay."

"Yeah. I think I can do that. Thanks Four. It is kind of nice having someone who knows what I am doing and is willing to help me." He smiles at this and gently replaces my top to how it used to be.

I then wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. "How about I thank you by continuing what we started the last time we were in a closet before we were rudely interrupted." He smiles even wider at that and crashes his lips into mine.

After about ten minutes we are both topless and with my legs wrapped around his waist while his hands are on my butt to hold me up. Four is not so gently sucking on my neck while I run my hands through his hair. His phone starts buzzing from his back pocket but he just ignores it and continues. I take it out of his pocket and answer it. As I pick it up he sucks harder and a moan escapes my mouth.

"Um hello?" My voice is a little shaky and distant considering I am a little preoccupied.

"Tris? Why are you answering Four's phone and did you just moan?" Its Zeke. I can tell he is trying to stifle his laughter but not doing a very good job at doing that.

"Well. Four is a little busy right now so I picked up his phone." I have to clench my lips shut so I don't moan again. Four starts to make his way up to my lips and connects his with mine. I immediately kiss back even though I am on the phone with Zeke.

"Well tell him he is now Ten minutes late for class and our teacher told me to tell him if he doesn't show up in the next two minutes he will spend the afternoon in detention."

With that Four breaks away from me and swears loudly. Zeke hangs up the phone before I get a chance to respond. I hop off of him and we both rush to get our clothes on. Once we are fully dressed we rush out of the closet. He pecks me on the lips and says goodbye before rushing to class. I too step into my science class to face the wrath of the despicable Ms. Mathews.

I walk in and the whole class is staring at me. Luckily, Mrs. Mathews doesn't realize I walked in so I quickly rush to my seat and take out my notebook and pencil so she thinks I was here the whole time. Christina quickly scrawls something on a piece of paper and throws it at me. I pick it up and read it.

_You're shirt is on backwards and you're hair is a total mess. Could you be any more obvious. So who was the lucky guy this time? P.s. That hickey really matches your complexion._

I quickly write the number 4 and throw it back at her. I then pull a mirror out of my bag and put it on my desk. I quickly fix my hair by re doing my messy bun. i then search the hickey that his supposedly on my neck. I find it with no problem and inwardly groan. It is quite noticeable. Thanks Four. there is nothing I can do in class about the shirt so I just leave it be.

I look over at Christina and she is looking from the note to me excitedly. I mouth drop it to her but I know she will never give up on this.

Class goes on with Ms. Mathews droning on about shit I don't care about. Eventually she is cut off by the beautiful sound of the bell. I love that bell more than I love life itself. I get up with Christina and head over to my locker like always. Everyone from last time is there but now Four, Zeke, and Shauna are there as well.

When Four and I make eye contact I point to my hickey then proceed to flip him off with a mad look on my face. He just chuckles and turns back to Zeke to continue there conversation.

When I walk over, Zeke eyes my backwards shirt and hickey. He smirks at me and Four trying to make eye contact with one of us but both just look away. I walk over to my locker like it is nothing. Apparently Uriah also notices the hickey and decides to comment on it.

"Tris. What is on your neck?" He stares at me slightly curious and slightly amused.

I stick my head in my locker and mumble "Nothing."

"Well Uriah. Something very interesting happened this morning." Zeke chimes in while my head is still stuck in my locker. "Our little Four here was late to class so the teacher told me to call him so I did as he asked. The second the phone was answered, a very audible moan could be heard from the other side of the line. The our innocent little Trissy answered me. She then told me Four was "busy". By the end of the conversation they decided that what they were doing was more important then talking to me because I could here them making out through the phone."

By the end of the conversation Four is redder then a fire hydrant. Everyone else is starring at us with their mouths wide open while Zeke just smirks at the two of us.

"Well that would explain it." Uriah says finally breaking out of his spell. The bell rings right after he says that and we all rush to class because we are now all really late. Four and I make our way to our seats in Art and sit down.

"Well, that was awkward." Four leans over and whispers to me.

"Tell me about it."

"I should probably mention that you shirt is still on backwards." He smirks at me as he says this while I just glare at him.

"I know that, douche bag. I should probably mention that you still have sex hair." His eyes go wide at this and he starts to smooth his hair. Now it is my turn to smirk at him while he glares at me.

We both turn our attention to attention to Tori ,our teacher, who just walked into the room.

"Hey, everyone. Partner up because I want you all to do a collaborative piece that has something to do with opposites. I don't care what it is or how it portrays the topic. Just do what you feel is best. now pick your partners and start working. It will be due next wednesday." She smiles at us then goes to her desk to use her computer.

I turn to Four and say ,"Partners?"

He replies with ,"Defiantly" while vigorously shaking his head. I smile at how cute he is when he is eager and excited.

"Well what if we meet at my house to do the project after school. I can never focus in class when everyone is talking and noisy." I ask. he gives me his answer immediately after I ask him the question.

"That works. We can meet in the parking lot after school and I will follow you home." I nod in response.

We both do our own work for the rest of the period until we are interrupted by the bell and need to head to our next class.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_

_Being a heartbreaker is also about understanding your limits. Where you need to draw the line. It is about understanding there are some guys who are completely off limits. Rule 7: Never go for a guy who is out of your league. This first part to this rule is finding out what is your league. You need to be completely honest with yourself when doing this or else you risk getting hurt. Once this is figured out, you can only go for guys who are in or below your league. Anyone above you is off limits. Why would they care if someone who isn't even good enough for them breaks their heart? This part is all about saving your reputation and your tears. I'm saving your tears by telling you this because it is inevitable that they will eventually break up with you. If they are in your league they are completely fair game. Remember one thing, if you go for a guy with a girlfriend remind him that all relationships are calamitous and will eventually end. Might as well end it now while having some fun._

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I put my diary back into my bag and turn my attention back to my AP Lit class. The teacher is telling us about one of my favorite books, 1984, which I have read about four times. Is there really a point for me to pay attention? I think not.

Finally after an hour the bell rings, saving me from yet another torturous lesson. I walk to the lunch room surprisingly on time. I don't really feel like sitting with my friends and being bombarded by questions about Four. I walk into the lunch line and get my own food for once. I go over to where Four is sitting and hand him my food. I start to walk away while motioning for him to follow me. He grabs his food off the table as well as mine and says goodbye to his friends. We walk in silence to the football field where we climb the bleachers to the top and sit down.

"So Tris. Why did you feel the need to drag me away from human civilization to the isolated football field?" He raises his eyebrow at me while he waits for my response.

"Wow your really sounded like an Erudite there. And I brought you here to try to get away from everything and I figured you would be the best person for the job." I smile at him. He looks slightly offended at me calling him and erudite but eventually smiles back.

"Well that makes sense."

We both dig into our food. It seems that we are both extremely hungry because we were eating our lunch like it was going to be our last meal. After scarfing down everything on our plates in under five minutes. We still have thirty minutes until we need to go to class so we decide to stay at the top of the bleachers.

"Are you going to the pit tonight to train?" He asks me.

"Ya. I'm have to go at 12 to make sure my parents are asleep before I leave. Will you be there tonight." Some part of me is hoping he is going to be there tonight. It is nice know someone in that place that isn't either wanting to kill me for beating them or a super fan who is just extremely annoying. I mean, I have Tori who is my friend but when we are there she is all business no fun.

"Yes. I will be there at the same time as you for the same reason as you. Maybe we can meet up and train together." He looks at me with hopeful eyes. I feel like with one two letter word I could completely crush him right now. That is something I would usually do but for some reason I can't get myself to do it.

"Sure. that actually sounds like a lot of fun. Come to training room ten with your trainer and I will bring my trainer. We can all work together." He smiles widely at this and I end up reciprocating his smile. I don't know why but the fact that I was able to make him so happy makes me super happy as well.

"I'll be there. I guess we will be seeing each other twice tonight. Once for the project then to train together."

"And then you have to put up with me tomorrow for our date that I have already finished planning." I smirk as he looks at me with pleading eyes. No matter what he does I refuse to tell him about the date. We spend the next 20 minutes arguing about whether I should tell him or not. I finally win the argument and we head off to gym class.

Not much happens in gym unless you count me nailing Uriah in the head with a volleyball for making kissy faces at me and Four while we were talking. At least this time I remembered to put a shirt on to many of the boys disappointment. All we did was have a doubles volleyball tournament that Four and I won without breaking a sweat.

We walk to our last class of the day, Pre Calculus. All I can say is it sucks to suck and this class sucks. I zoned out and missed all of the notes that the teacher told us to take during class. He told us to study our notes for homework which means we are going to have a pop quiz tomorrow. Well that is just great. I just royally screwed myself over.

Right before the bell rings I get a text message. It is a picture from Four. the picture is of his notes we just took in class. he must have noticed I wasn't taking notes and decided to help me. I turn to him and mouth "Thank you." He nods his head as if saying no problem. The bell rings and I turn to him.

"Ready to head to my house?"

"Yeah. Lets get going. Maybe we can finish this project tonight and get it over with."

(Time skip)

I pull into my garage and walk out into the driveway. This time I don't wait for him to pull into my driveway. Instead I walk straight into my house. Right as the door is about to close someone stops it. Fours steps in and follows me up to my room.

"Okay. Throw your stuff on my bed and we can head out to my studio."

"You have a studio?" He asks as he is putting his stuff on my bed and following me back through my house. We walk out through the back door and onto my porch. I lead him over to the shed on the corner of my property and open the big doors. He gasps once he sees the several vehicles all lined up in a row.

"Damn. These are so cool. I've never met a girl who owns more dirt bikes then me." He starts to run his fingers along the different vehicles.

"Yeah well I've never met a guy who is as good at hockey as me." We both smirk at each other and I walk him over to the spiral staircase in the corner. We go up the stairs and he starts to take in his surroundings the second the room is in sight.

The walls of the room are painted black while the floors are a dark brown. There are random splatters of paint all around the room from the various art projects I have experimented with. An entire wall is covered in shelving units that are filled with different art supplies. There are my favorite paintings hung up on the wall as well as different sculptures on pedestals across the room. There are about three easels in different spots around the room with stools in front of them. To top it all off one of the walls consists of a huge bay window over looking the woods.

"You know Tris. You never cease to amaze me." I smile at him and walk over to the wall with all my art supplies.

"I find that I am able to put all my emotions into art. The ones that aren't anger because I can easily get rid of that with fighting." I grab a canvass and put it on the closet easel to me. I motion for him to grab a stool and move in over to me. I then go grab some brushes and black and white paints.

"So I was thinking we could do a painting using only black and whites. That would give us the opposite requirement that we need. I was also thinking we could paint half black and leave the other half white. Then ill give you white paint and ill take black paint and we each paint a different side. What do you think?" I start to hand him the supplies he will need as I sit on the stool next to him.

"That sounds perfect. Lets get this show on the road." We immediately start painting half of it black before proceeding with the rest of it.

After two hours of painting and a little break for a paint fight, we are finally done. I step back and look at our finished product. It actually looks really great. If I didn't have to hand it in I would probably hang it up on my wall.

"We're getting an A on this for sure." Four says as he walks over to the little sink in the corner to wash his hands.

"If we don't I would die of shock. Especially since Tori loves me and I have never got anything lower than a A- in her class." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Now that the work is over, how about we have a little fun." I wink at him and go on stand on my toes to try and kiss him.

He pulls away with a sad look on his face. "As much as I would love to do that, I need to get home and finish my homework so I can train later tonight."

I stick my bottom lip out and look at him with my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Tris. Your killing me. Okay, one kiss and i'm gone."

I smirk because I won and he leans down and kisses me hard on the lips. I kiss back eagerly. When he tries to pull away I just pull him in harder. He doesn't object so I keep going. That one little kiss turns into a five minute make-out session. He eventually gains enough self control to pull back.

"I really need to go now Tris."

"Okay. I'll walk you out." We walk together back to my house and to my room to get his backpack. We then go out the front door to his car. I walk him to the driver's side and wait for him to put his bag into the trunk. He comes over and opens the door. Before he can close it after him I grab the door. I lean in and brush my lips against his. I whisper "Bye Four." into them then pull back. I slam the door shut and walk into my house with my hips swaying. I go straight up into my room and fall onto my bed.

I'm about to fall asleep when I remember I have homework that I won't be able to do later. I drag myself off my bed and over to my desk. I sit on the wheely chair in front of it and pull my backpack over. I quickly finish my homework and am left with enough time to have a nap before I head off to training.

I set my alarm and climb under the comforter on my huge bed. I turn on the t.v. because I like the background noise while I sleep. I fall asleep, my thoughts filled with Four. His lips, his hair I love to clamp on to, those abs oh those abs...


	12. Chapter 12

(I am probably only going to do a diary entry every couple chapters now. Whenever it fits into the plot, which it does not right now.)

I wake to my phone buzzing beneath me. I look at it groggily and realize I have to leave. I go to my special closet and throw on my sports bra and leggings. I grab my hoodie and bag and run out to the balcony. I make it to my shed in no time and am speeding off on my quad towards the pit.

I am really excited for training tonight. More excited then normal. It probably has something to do with Four being there with me. I have never trained with anyone. No one was ever focused enough or worked to my standards. But I can tell Four is different from the way he plays hockey. It seemed like he was giving it all he had, even if it was just a practice. This is what I do and I was surprised to find that trait in someone else.

I throw on my hoody as I am walking through the woods after parking my quad. When I make it to the pit, I go through the front entrance this time. I step inside the elevator and patiently wait for it to reach the bottom. before the door opens, I pull my hood over my head. I walk through the crowds with my head down trying not to be recognized. I am a celebrity here and right now I don't feel like being bombarded by people and questions.

I manage to make it to the door in the corner that gives the fighters access to the behind the scenes area that most refer to as commons. Not only are there training rooms but there are also apartments that some fighters live in, a cafeteria, and some other rooms I haven't been in despite being here for two years.

The hallways that make up the commons are crowded with fighters and trainers walking around talking. When they see me, some nod in my direction but most just glare before moving on with what they were previously doing. I may have stepped on some toes while climbing my way to the top. Big and buff guys like this don't like being beaten by little girls.

I make my way down the hallway leading to the training rooms like I have so many times before. I head over to room ten. When I open the door Four, his trainer, and Tori are already in there. They seem like they are waiting for someone. When they all look up as I walk in, I realize it is me. I look at my watch and realize I am twenty minutes late.

"Oops. Sorry guys. I didn't realize I was running so late." I look back up to see Tori glaring at me.

"Of course you didn't realize! You never realize! I would have been more surprised if you had showed up on time. This over her is Four's trainer, Amar." Tori says still glaring at me for being late. She will get over it in a couple minutes so I don't worry about it.

I go over and shake his hand. Something my dad always taught me is you can tell all about by his handshake. His grip is firm which means he is confident but not bone breaking which also tells me he is not too self-imposing. His hands are calloused so he is a hard worker. I like him already.

"Hi. I'm Six."

"I know who you are. I have seen you fight. You're good. Practically flawless." Amar says while letting go of my hand.

"Practically?"

"Just minor issues I have noticed that can be fixed easily."

"Lets stop wasting time and start our training. Tris, hit the treadmill to warm up. After thirty minutes of running head over to the bag." Tori yells at me interrupting over our conversation.

I walk over to the treadmill while muttering about crazy coaches. Tori just chuckles and goes to the corner to do some paper work. Four follows me to the treadmill and hops on the one next to me. We both set a steady pace and start to run to the speed of the belt. We start to have a little competition to see who can go faster. Every time he goes faster, I one up him and go a little bit faster than him. He doe the same to me.

By the end of the half hour, we are both sprinting. We both shut down our machines and turn to each other trying to hid our panting.

"You're fast. I did not expect that." Four says while looking me directly in the eye with an intense gaze.

I look back just as intently. "You're not too bad yourself. And you need to stop underestimating me. I am capable of a lot more than you could even imagine."

"Undoubtedly."

I walk over to my backpack and take out my tape. As I am wrapping my knuckles, I notice Four is doing the same. We both finish quickly and head over to the bags hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room. I start by throwing some basic punches and kicks. The bag barely moves as I hit it.

I look over to Four and see his bag can't stop swinging. I can see every muscle in his body moving through his tight black shirt. His movements are mesmerizing. His technique is flawless and the power behind his hits is undeniable. He seems fast which is surprising for his size. Most guys that big prefer to use their brute strength to win but I can tell his has natural skill and uses it to his advantage.

I manage to turn back to my bag and decide to step it up a notch. Instead of just weakly hitting the bag like I did to warm up, I go at it full force. I put all my emotions into the hits, good and bad. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. I start doing different sequences. I stop thinking and just focus in on the different movements. I make sure I punch and kick using the techniques I know will give me the most strength. I get lost in the movements and lose all bearing to what is around me. It is just me and the bag.

All of a sudden I feel the bag fall in front of me. I breathe heavily as I stare at the bag lying on the floor in front of me, slowly slipping out of my trance. I look up and see Four and Amar looking at me with awe while Tori looks slightly annoyed ,probably because she has to replace another punching bag. But the pride she has in her eyes over shines that little bit of annoyance. And I know why. If you would have told me three years ago when she met me that I would be able to do this, I would have laughed in your face. Now breaking the metal chain connecting the bag to the ceiling is a normal thing for me.

"Damn. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Amar jokes.

"Ya. Lets just say my hate list is not one you want to be on." I smirk at him as I start to take off the now ripped tape on my knuckles. I move on to the next thing I need to do because we now have to wait for the bag to be replaced to use it. I examine my knuckles and notice slight bruising that should go away by tomorrow morning. I'm surprised that that is all I got from hitting the bag hard enough to break it.

"Tris. Come to the ring. We are going to do a little sparring to practice a new take down I want you to learn." Tori says as she stands in the middle of a makeshift rind that is placed in the middle of the training room. I walk over to Tori and she starts teaching me the take down. I easily pick it up and am now successfully using it on Tori.

After about an hour of learning the new move and going over other moves, we are finally done.

"Okay. Go warm down then go home and drink a lot of water. Get as much sleep as you can. I will meet you here Saturday night. I need to head home. Bye Amar. Bye Four." She says as she is walking out. We all wave as the do0or closes behind her. I notice Four is still on the punching bag. It is swinging wildly as he practices different combinations on it.

I walk over to the corner of the room and start my normal warm down, weight lifting. I pick up two 30 pound weights and start to lift them. I am soon joined by Four, who picks up 60 pound weights and starts to lift them. We lift in silence, just enjoying having someone else there instead of being all alone. We are interrupted by an announcement over the P.A. system. A voice that a recognize as Max's begins to speak.

"Will all fighters please report to the cafeteria for this week's lineup."

The announcement ends and Four and I both put our weights down and leave the room. We walk into the cafeteria that is full of crazy people running around yelling. This is how it always is. Nothing ever changes. A large group of people are huddled around a piece of paper on the line.

Four an I walk over and try to get to the front of the group. It isn't that hard because once people see me, they move out of the way. The championship title comes with a lot of respect and fear. While they may all hate me for winning, they wouldn't dare mess with me. Right as I am about to get to the front a huge burly guy stands in front of me, looking at the paper. I don't recognize him, so he is probably new. I tap his shoulder to get him to notice me. He turns around, looks me up and down, scoffs, then turns back around.

I have to deal with this at the beginning of each season. People look at me and immediately assume I am weak. Most of the veterans have learned the hard way that I am anything but weak. I have to teach the new guys at the beginning of each season. It gets annoying.

I grab his arm and twist it behind his back until it hurts. He cries out in pain and starts to bend towards me. When he gets closer to me, I lean up and whisper in his ear.

"Move. Now." I release him and he falls to the ground. He quickly gets on his feet this time looking at me. He tries to give me a look that is supposed to intimidate me but instead it just makes me want to laugh. I hold in the laughter and leave an emotionless expression on my face.

"You're messing with the wrong guy pipsqueak. Now scram before I break you in half like a twig." By now many people have formed a circle around us. There are whispers all around me, though I ignore them all I focus in on his eyes and keep my face expressionless so he can't read me.

"I'd like to see you try." I now let a smirk crawl on to my face as I watch him get even madder.

"You've done it now." He runs at me and throws a punch at my face. I easily block it and grab his fist. I twist it behind his back like I did before and let him drop to the ground. He tries to grab my leg to pull me down with him but I am too fast and escape his hold. I'm now circling him as he stands in the middle of the circle after standing up. He looks confused like he doesn't know what to do. Figures. My aunt's dog is probably smarter then him.

He decides to go in for another attack and charges at me. I simply side step him and let him fall into the crowd. He gets up again. He is even more mad than he was before. He squares up in front of me and I do the same. He goes to punch me in the face but I don't it and throw an uppercut to his jaw. He is a little disoriented so I use that to my advantage. I knee him in the groin while elbowing him in the chest. I knock the wind out of him and he falls to the ground.

I bend down next to his ear and whisper to him. "Still think you can snap me like a twig."

I walk over to the board to finally see the matches for the week. This time not one person stands in my way. Good. They are finally figuring out how things work around here.

I look at the board and quickly search for my name. It is under the Monday column in the prime time slot. I am going against a newby who games by the name of The Terminator. How original. I then search for Four's name. He is fighting on Saturday against a veteran who goes by King Kong. He is also in the prime time slot.

I turn to him with a smile on my face. "You made the prime time slot for your first match! That is really good. Not even I made prime time until my fourth match."

"Ya, I guess. Who is this King Kong guy though? He has to be good with a name like that." He looks slightly nervous but it is probably because it is his first ever match.

"Don't worry about him. He may be big and strong but he lacks skill and quardination. You will be able to beat him without a problem." This makes him visibly relax a bit. We both start to head back to the training room to grab our stuff and leave.

"Aren't you worried about facing someone named The Terminator?"

I laugh at this statement. "Not even a little. With that name he is bound to be a giant meat head. I can probably beat him just with my intelligence, not having to use any of my strength. It should be easy." He looks at me like I am crazy but I just laugh at him.

We make it to the room quickly and grab our bags. We head towards the pit and to the elevators. While we are in the elevator I notice his breath get quicker. Maybe he is claustrophobic? I'll ask him about that later.

The doors open and we step out. I am instantly hit with the cols air of the night. I start shaking like a chihuahua when I realize I left my jacket inside and am only wearing my sports bra.

Four must notice because he hand me his jacket with a smile on his face. I eagerly accept his black hoody and throw it on. I am instantly engulfed in his sent. It makes me feel warm on the inside and out. I try to play it off like my heart isn't about to pop out of my chest but it is quite hard.

I lean in and give him a quick kiss on the lips before sprinting off into the woods leaving him standing there. I make it quickly to my quad and rush home. It is getting late and I do need sleep to survive.

I get home in no time and before I know it I am lying in my bed after showering and getting ready fro bed. I am still wearing Four's sweatshirt because when I took it off to shower I felt cold and missed it. I put it right back on without putting a shirt or bra on. I did put underwear on though before hopping into bed. I let thoughts of Four help drift me off into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Diary,_

_WIth this next rule it helps if you are good at lying. If you aren't then you are kind of screwed and can just skip over this rule. While it may be important to do this, not having the ability to lie will just make everything worse when you attempt to do this. Rule 8: Tell the guy what he wants to hear. No matter what it is, just say it. It doesn't matter if you truly mean it or not, you probably won't be seeing this guy ever again. If he says I love you, say it right back. Without hesitation. You may be lying straight through your teeth but at least he will be happy. If he is happy then he will be nice to you and he will also do whatever you want him to do. By doing this, you will have him wrapped around your little finger. I believe the technical term is whipped. Trust me they are so much easier to deal with when they look at you like you are a god. Remember beotches, I love you! Maybe._

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I put my diary back into my nightstand and cuddle back into my pillow. I inhale the scent of Four while I lay in my bed. God I love his smell. It smells like sweat, metal, and something distinctly manly. Could it get any better than that?

I slowly open my eyes and glance at the clock. I shoot up the second I realize I only have forty-five minutes to get to school. I dash into my closet and turn on the rotating closet rack. I skim through my clothes until I find the perfect shirt. I pull out the tight black bustier with cut outs along the side. I then grab a tight tribal print skirt that comes a little bit below my butt. I throw them on and grab my favorite leather jacket. I put on hoop earrings as well as a long, dangling cross necklace. I shoved on some gold bangles as well as my lighting bolt ring. I quickly go through my shoes until I find my unused Jimmy Choo black, sheer booties with leather accents.

I go to my vanity and do my usual makeup. This time I add some gold eye shadow to brighten my eyes a bit. I also put on some dark red lipstick. You could almost classify it as maroon. I straighten my hair and braid a waterfall braid going across the back. I grab my back and stand in front of the mirror hanging on the back of my door. I look so hot today! I mean I always look hot, but today I look better than usual.

I grab Four's jacket and shove it into my back before slinging it over my shoulder. Sadly, I have to give it back to him.

I go downstairs and head straight to my car. As I am pulling away I realize I forgot to get something to eat. Well i can't let that happen! Breakfast is indeed the most important meal of the day. I drive into the drive-thru for Starbucks and order a venti caramel iced macchiato. Not much of a breakfast but it will have to do.

I pull into the dauntless parking lot sipping my drink. I grab my bag from the passenger's seat and walk into the school. The hallways are all empty. The only sound I can hear is the clicking of my heals. Damn. I must be late...again. I look at my phone to check the time and realize that class started ten minutes ago. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped at Starbucks. Oh well, too late now.

I open the door to Ms. Matthews' class and walk in. She must be in the middle of saying something because she stares at me with her mouth open.

"Oops! Sorry, did I interrupt something?" I say trying to look guilty without breaking out laughing.

"You did indeed. I was just about to start explaining the chemical composition of the new serums we will be creating during this term. Take your seat and if you are late to my class again I will be forced to give you a detention." Ms. Matthews snarls at me.

"I wouldn't dream of it ma'am." I give her one of my "sweet" smiles and walk to the back of the class where my seat is. Christina is next to me smirking and shaking her head. I just give her an "I am completely innocent" smile and pretend to listen to Ms. Matthew's attempt to bore her class to death.

After a period of torture, we are finally aloud to leave. I rush out of the room not even waiting for Christina. She finally catches up to me right before we reach my locker. When we get there I head straight to Four. I dig through my bag and pull out it sweatshirt.

"I figured you would want this back." I say handing it to him.

He pushes it back at me and says, "No. You keep it. Them every time you wear it you can think of me." He whispers the last part in my ear. I smirk as I put the jacket in my locker, along with the books I don't need. Four and I both head off to art together.

****Time Skip!****

The rest of the day is uneventful. As I am standing at my locker packing all my things, including Four's sweatshirt, someone comes up behind me and wraps there arms around my waist. The second they put their arms there I can smell who it is. I lean into Four's chest and smile.

"Are you ready for our date tonight?" He whispers in my ear.

I turn around and stare at his gorgeous, deep blue eyes that I could get lost in. "The real question is are YOU ready?" We both laugh at this while he lets go of me to allow me to finish packing up my stuff.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life." He says as he walks away with a smirk on his face.

I walk to my car with a genuine smile on my face. The whole drive home I am too excited to focus on driving. I ran over two curbs and almost got hit by some ratchet ass whore on a scooter. Idiot.

I make it home in one piece and run up to my room. I still have four hours until Four picks me up so I decide on watching a movie. I decide on Frozen so I pop it into my DVD player attached to my T.V. I curl up in my bed, not before putting on Four's sweatshirt, and watch one of my favorite movies.

The movie is over in about two hours so I still have time to get ready. I go to my closet and pick out the outfit that I picked out the second we made this date. I put my arms through the arms of the sheer white vest top after putting on a black bandeau. I also put on some jean booty shorts. I lace up my favorite black sneakers that Iw ear to the pit. As I am leaving my closet I grab a pair of aviators and hang them off my shirt. This pulls down the top enough to see some cleavage.

I stand in front of my vanity and take off my makeup I wore to school. I then replace it with simple black eyeliner and mascara. I put a little concealer under my eyes and a simple pink lip gloss. I pull my hair out of the braid that is now ruined because of putting my head on a pillow while watching the movie. I pull all my hair into a high pony tail and pull it tight. I spray my whole head with hairspray to prevent fly aways.

I look into one of my mirrors and examine myself. It is simple but still pretty. I smile at myself and grab a small cross-body bag. i put everything I will need in it. Before I finish putting everything in, I hear the doorbell ring. I quickly finish putting everything in my bag and try to get downstairs before Caleb.

Apparently I wasn't fast enough because once I reach the door I see Caleb glaring at Four who is standing there looking like he has no idea what is going on. Once I get close enough to hear there conversation I grunt in annoyance.

"-the boy who I caught making out with Tris in the closet?!" Caleb looks the maddest I have ever seen him. Before four can answer I cut him off.

"Yes he is. Now we are leaving." I grab Four's shirt and pull him behind me as I walk out the door.

"TRIS! BEATRICE! COME BACK HERE!" Caleb screams after us.

I flip him off and keep walking to Four's car. This time he doesn't have the car he was driving all the other times I have been with him. He instead has one of the coolest vehicles I have ever seen. There before me is a black BMW R1200GS dual-sport motorcycle. I gape at the beauty in front of me.

"Like what you see?" Four asks while hopping onto it and handing me a helmet. All I can do is nod as I grab the helmet and put it on my head. I throw my leg over the side and wrap my arms around him. I can hear Caleb's protests about the motorcycle in the back but I ignore them. Four speed down my driveway and we pass through the gates. I whisper the directions in his ear and after twenty minutes we make it to our destination.

We get off the bike and are standing in the middle of an empty parking lot. Four looks at me like I am crazy but I just smile at him. I grab Four's hand and pull him over to a fence on the edge of the lot. There is a big No Trespassing sign on it but I just ignore it and haul myself onto the top of the fence. I swing my legs over and jump down. Four follows my actions and is soon standing next to me.

We walk through the woods for about two minutes before they stop and we are now in an abandoned amusement park.

"I found this place two years ago with Christina. We have been coming here at least once a month since then. I managed to get some of the rides to work. It wasn't to hard considering most just had minor issues with the wires form not being used for so long." I drag him over to the carousal, still holding his hand. "Sadly, it would be too much of a risk to try to start any of the roller coasters so we can only go on the small rides."

I go into the control room and start up the carousel. Four and I hop on and sit at horses right next to each other. The ride starts to pick up speed and before we know it we are spinning in circles at a high speed. I let out a scream of joy and look next to me to see Four enjoying it just as much as me. Usually they carousels don't go this fast but I rigged it to do this because I figured it would be more fun. Soon the ride comes to a slow stop and we get off.

We spend the next two hours walking around and going on the rides I have managed to fix. The sun is starting to set on the horizon, visible over the tree tops.

"Do you know where it would be cool to see the sun set from?" I ask him as we walk around holding hands.

"Where?" he looks at me with a questioning look. I point to the top of the ferris wheel. I look over and I think I see him pale a little. I must have imagined it because puts a big smile on his face and nods his head. We walk over to the ferris wheel and stand at the bottom.

"I haven't exactly fixed this yet so we are just going to have to climb up using the ladder." I say as I walk the the ladder going up the ferris wheel to the top. I jump on the bottom rungs to see if they are sturdy. Once I have come to the conclusion that they are, I start to climb. I can hear Four climbing under me. He is faster so he is soon right at my feet.

We make it all the way to the platform in the middle of it and step on. I swing my legs over the edge and look over the horizon. I hear Four sit next to me, but further away form the edge than me. I look over at him and see him breathing heavily.

"Are you human Tris? Doesn't this height scare you at all?" I just look at him and smile. I look back to the horizon and realize we are not high enough. The tree tops are still blocking my view.

"We need to go higher." I say as I stand up and start to climb again. I here Four grunt but climb up higher anyway. We reach the top of the ferris wheel in no time and climb into the cart that is sitting at the top.

Four sits right next to me and I grab his hand as we watch the sun slowly retreat behind the horizon. I lean my head on his shoulder. As I get closer to him, I notice his breathing is even heavier than before.

"Four, are you okay?" I look at him presumably with a worried look in my eyes.

"Ya. I'm fine. Just a little out a breath thats it." I notice he is trying to focus on anything but the ground so many feet below us. Then it all clicks.

"Are you scared of heights?" I ask him trying to catch his eye to see if he is lying to me.

"Maybe a little." He says it so softly, so it is barely audible.

"FOUR! Why didn't you tell me this?! I wouldn't have brought you up here!" I scream at him.

"No its fine. I like to pretend my fear doesn't exist when I make decisions. And I wanted to see you happy. This obviously made you happy so I went along with it." He smiles at me but it looks weak and forced.

"Well. I how about I distract you from the heights." I swing my leg to the other side of him and sit on his lap. I put my arms around his neck while he slides his around my waist. I then pull his head down towards mine and capture his lips with my own. We move in sync with each other. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Everything just seems right in this moment. I pull back and stare into his blue orbs.

"Still thinking about the height?" I say smirking at him.

"Not at all." he replies before pulling me into him again.

After ten minutes of sitting there kissing, I pull back far enough to realize its getting really dark.

"Its late. Lets head back." He nods and starts to descend towards the ground. I follow in suit. By now, the wind is so strong it almost managed to knock me off. If I wasn't as strong as I am, I probably would have fallen to my death now. I faintly hear Four yell something to me, but I can't hear it over the wind.

I step on the rung under me and hear a creaking sound. All of a sudden, the rung i was standing on breaks and clatters to the ground. I am now dangling from the ferris wheel about a quarter of the way up. I look down and see Four almost at the bottom.

"FOUR! HELP!" He looks up and a panicked expression crosses his face. He quickly climbs the rest of the way down. What is he doing? He is supposed to be saving me but instead he is going the wrong way! Just as I am about to start slipping, the lights on the wheel turn on.

The wheel creaks a little, then starts to move. Before I know it I am hopping off the wheel and rolling so I don't get crushed by the oncoming carts. Four comes over after shutting down the wheel. He picks me up bridal style and looks into my eyes, worry written all over is face.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you fall on your-" I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips.

"Four, come down. I'm fine. I'm not dying so therefore I am fine." I give him a smile which he returns after a while.

"Oh! Thank you, by the way." I say to him.

"For what?"

"Being my hero, of course! Thank you, superman." I say pulling him into me to kiss him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Lois Lane."


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. I haven't been able to take it off since I got home last night. Four walked me to the door and quickly pecked me on the lips before leaving. It was surprising considering most guys try to have a make out session on my front porch after a date. It was short, sweet, and simple. The most surprising part was that I loved it. Even that short kiss created the fireworks that always go off when we touch.

I roll over and try to find my phone on my nightstand. Once I find it, I pick it up and look at it. 16 new messages. I go through them looking for one name in particular. When I find it, the smile on my face grows wider.

Four: I hope you slept well, Lois.

Me: Never better, Superman.

It only takes a couple of minutes for him to respond.

Four: What are you up to today?

Me: Nothing. I was planning on lying in bed all day.

Four: How about you get off your lazy ass and come hang out with me at Zeke's house. I think most of the gang is coming.

Me: Sounds like a plan. I'll be there.

Four: I'll be counting the minutes until you come. :)

I smile at my phone and walk over to my closet to get ready to go to Zeke's.

FOUR POV

I smile when I see that Tris says she will come. I quickly reply before putting my phone on the coffee table in front of me. I am currently sitting in Zeke's living room playing call of duty. I paused the game when Tris texted me back, much to Zeke's protest. We continue the game. Like always, I am kicking his ass.

"So, man. What's up with you and Tris? You seem to be talking a lot lately." Zeke says without his attention leaving the game in front us.

I sigh. I knew he was going to ask this sooner or later. I was hoping it would be later because not even I know what is really going on. "Well we went on our first date last night. It was pretty great actually." I finally tell him after much thought about what to tell him and what to keep to myself.

"Are you going to make it official? If I were you I would soon before another guy comes along and takes her. You know how popular she is."

"Is it too soon? I don't want to scare her away. I've noticed she isn't much of a commitment person."

"Honestly dude. She isn't much of a go on more than one date person. The fact that she is still talking to you, means she likes you. I say go for it." Zeke says as the game ends. I obviously won.

"Okay. I think I will."

I guess now I have to think of a way to ask Tris to be my girlfriend. I need to think of something special to do. This is probably going to be the thousandth time someone has asked her this question. A sudden idea pops into my head. It is perfect!

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I hear Uriah get the door and then the sound of lips smacking. I'm assuming Marlene just showed up. As I guessed, Marlene soon walks into the living room followed by Uriah and Shauna.

"Where's Lynn?" I ask Shauna who has just sat down on top of Zeke.

"She said she wasn't coming because she didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of horny couples. I think she's just bitter if you ask me." Shauna says before leaning over to kiss Zeke. Their quick "Hello" kiss soon turns into them trying to suck each others faces off. I don't really pay attention because this is a normal occurrence with these two.

The doorbell rings again and I go to answer it because everyone else is pre-occupied. I get it and there stands Will, Christina, and Tris. I motion for them to walk past me to the living room. Before Tris can walk past me, I grab her arm lightly. She looks up at me and smiles slightly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure. Sounds fun." We both walk back outside. Once, the door closes behind us I grab her small hand. I love the feeling of her tiny hands. They are so soft and seem to fit in mine like they were meant to be there.

We walk down the street in silence. Once we get to the end of the street, I bring her into the woods. She follows me with a confused look on her face.

"Where are we going?" She asks as she follows me through the trees, deeper into the woods.

"Its a surprise." I say while I turn to smile at her.

"I hate surprises."

"Well you will like this one. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Superman." I smile at this while we continue walking. Soon we reach a huge rushing river. The second she sees it, I can see the excitement in her eyes. I continue to walk with her behind me. I bring her along a thin path that is hard to find. if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't be able to see it. It brings us to a small cove at the bottom of the river. It is just big enough for us to both sit comfortably.

We sit down near the ledge and look over to the rushing water that occasionally splashes us a little bit. I turn to look at her to see she is already looking at me. I smile at her and she immediately returns it.

"So how did you find this place?" There it is. The question I was hoping she wasn't going to ask. At the same time I know how curious she always is. She was bound to ask me at some point. I figure if I expect her to answer my question I might as well answer her question...truthfully.

"I found this place when I was Ten. I was running through the woods trying to find a place to hide. I stumbled across this place and since then whenever I needed a place to go and clear my head, I would come her."

"What were you trying to hide from?" Yet another question I didn't want her to ask. I guess here goes nothing.

"I was running from my dad. And before you ask why I might as well just explain my childhood to you. When I was nine years old, my mom died unexpectedly. My dad went into a serious state of depression. He would stay out all night drinking then come back the next day a wreck. The day she died was the same day it all started. That day he stated to beat me. He said it was my fault she was gone and that this was for my own good. It just kept getting worse. The day I found this place was the first day he whipped me. I had to leave but I didn't know where to go so I just ran. Now, most days he is gone on business trips so I don't have to worry about it much."

I turn to her and expect to see her looking at me like I am some sort of kicked puppy. Instead she looks at me differently than most people would. I can't quite put my finger on what she is thinking but I am not sure if it is good. I see a single tear start a trail down her cheek. I bring my thumb to her face and wipe it off.

"I understand if you want to stop talking to me now. I am weak. A coward. I-" She cuts me off by pressing her lips to mine. I am a bit taken aback by this but once I realize what is going on I kiss her back. She pulls back from the kiss and stares into my eyes. I get lost in her beautiful grey/blue eyes as she speaks the few words I really needed to hear.

"Four, you are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. He is the weak one. He is the coward. You are brave for being able to go through that and come out as the amazing man that sits before me. You truly are superman." I smile at her and lean in to kiss her. We kiss for a little while longer before I pull back.

"Tris Prior, will you be my girlfriend?" I look into her eyes to see what she is thinking. After a couple seconds she doesn't answer and I start to get nervous. She seems to be in some sort of trance. I decide to break her out of it by saying, "Tris?" She snaps back to reality and looks at me. A smile forms on her face.

"Of course I will, Four."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Tobias. Thats my real name. Only call me it when we are alone though." She smiles at me and leans in to kiss me. We kiss again, longer this time. She is the one to pull away and speak.

"Tobias. I like it. It suits you." I smile at her then look at my watch. We have been gone from the others for about an hour. They might be done with swallowing each other now and are probably wondering where we are.

"Maybe we should go back. Its getting late." I say to her.

"Yeah. We probably should." We stand up and walk hand in hand back to Zeke's house. I stop before the door and turn to her.

"Should we tell them?"

"Let them figure it out themselves. It shouldn't take long considering how little self control I have and how I can't be in the same room with you without touching you." She smirks at me as she says this. I laugh and let go of her hand to open the door. We walk inside and see everyone sitting in the living room.

"Where have you two been?" Zeke asks while wiggling his eyebrows. This earns him a smack on the back of the had from Shauna. I laugh at how ridiculous he can be sometimes.

"Places." Tris replies. "What have you guys been doing?"

"We were about to start a movie. The Notebook. Care to join?" Will asks. Tris groans at their movie choice and I chuckle at her. She still agrees and we both sit on the open love seat. Uriah shuts off the lights and the movie starts.

The second everyone is focused on the movie, Tris moves into my lap and leans her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist. We stay like this until there is only about ten minutes left in the movie. Tris decides to turn around so she is facing me with one leg on each side of me. She brings her lips to mine and we begin making out as quietly as we can so the others don't notice.

Apparently the movie ends because the lights are suddenly turned on. We quickly break apart and see all of our friends staring at us. Uriah is the first to speak.

"Can I just say what everyone is thinking. WHAT THE HELL?!" He screams the last part and everyone else nods in agreement. I turn to Tris and she nods.

"Everyone. I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Tris Prior." I turn to her and smile. She smiles to and gives me a quick peck on the lips. before I can deepen the kiss, she pulls away. I pout at her but she just laughs. We then turn to our friends to see the all with their mouths hanging open.

"Close you mouths before you start catching flies." Tris snaps at them. They all close their mouths but still stare at us. Christina breaks the silence.

"Its about time! Your coming with me and telling me EVERYTHING!" She comes over to us and pulls Tris off my lap. She drags her off to another room in the house with Marlene and Shauna trailing them. All the boys look at me with a "When did that happen?" look but I just shrug at them.

I take the remote and turn on a college football game. Soon the guys snap out of it and decide to watch the game with me.


	15. Chapter 15

TRIS POV

I am being dragged to god knows where by Christina followed by the other two. I keep trying to wiggle my arm out of her grasp but it is impossible. She has me in a death hold. She does realize I can walk right? I am suddenly pulled into a guest bedroom and thrown onto the bed. They all sit around me and look at me expectantly. I have decide I might as well tease them for a little while longer.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" I say trying to look innocent and also trying to not break down laughing.

"Don't give me that. You know what we want to know." Christina snaps at me.

"And what would that be?" I reply still successfully holding in my laughter.

"Care to explain what you and Four were doing while everyone else was watching the movie. Also, why he referred to you as his girlfriend." Marlene says while raising his eyebrows. I sigh as she says this.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I smile sweetly at them.

"Cut the bull shit and tell us." Christina snaps again. Gosh, don't you just love Christina and how blunt she is?

"Fine. We have been sort of hooking up since the truth or dare game. We've also been hanging out a lot. last night we went on our first date and it was kind of the best date I have ever been on. Then when we went for a walk before the movie, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." I look at them all and they are all squealing but still seem to be extremely shocked.

I can't blame them. I am still in shock that I actually said yes. I do really like Tobias and after he told me about his dad, I couldn't help but want to call him mine. I don't know what has come over me. Why am I putting all my guards down? Is it just because I feel a spark when I am with him that I have never felt before. That sounds like a stupid reason to put myself in a position where I can get hurt. I guess i'll just have to follow my relationship rules I put into place.

Shauna grabs my shoulders and forces me to look into her eyes. "Listen to me Tris. I have been best friends with Four since freshman year. He has never let anyone into his life before. Just the fact that he willingly talks to you is a huge step for him. It means he REALLY likes you. If you are playing him I want you to tell me now then go and end it before he gets hurt. You can't break his heart like you have to so many other guys. Four is different. He may act tough but he is fragile on the inside."

I look into her eyes and think about what she said for a second. I finally decide on my answer and I know it is 100% the truth.

"I know Shauna. And I can promise you, I will never do anything to hurt him intentionally. I REALLY like him, too." She smiles and lets go of me. They all start squealing again while I plug my ears so I don't go deaf. Christina quickly pulls me off the bed and into a hug. The other two wrap their arms around me as well.

"I never thought I would see the day someone tied down our little Trissy!" Christina screams.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go back to the boys now?" I say while trying to untangle myself from them. They all nod and we head back into the living room to see all the boys sitting and watching football.

I walk over to Tobias and sit on his lap. he quickly averts his eyes from the game and pecks me on the lips.

"How did it go?" he whispers in my ear.

"Good. They spent the entire time squealing as I talked. It got annoying but at least its over." I whisper back, my lips grazing his ear. He shivers as I do this.

"I'm glad its over too. I didn't like being in the same house as you and not being able to do this." He pulls me into him and we start to kiss passionately. He nibbles on my bottom lip asking for entrance and I immediately give it to him. Our tongues battle for dominance but eventually he wins.

After a couple minutes of us making out, I fell something hit my head. I break from Tobias and see Christina throw another grape at us. It hits Tobias in the face this time. We both yell "HEY!" at the same time. The others just laugh at us.

"Get a room if you want to do that. Just don't do it in front of us!" Zeke says before going back to watch the game.

Tobias mumbles something about hypocrites while i mumble something about ass hats. I snuggle into his chest and watch the game with the rest of them, occasionally yelling about a bad call or a stupid play.

We all sit and watch another game after that one is over. After the second game is over I look at my phone to see what time it is. Its 11:30. Shit! Were going to be late!. I nudge Tobias and show him the time. He quickly jumps up and tells the others we have to leave. We race to our cars.

"Four, you can just come to my house and we can leave from there. Its closer to here and I have some things you can change into." I say to him.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." He says before we both get into our cars and speed off. Once I get home I quickly put my car into the garage I leave it open and allow Tobias to pull his car next to mine. I close the garage door and we walk, more like run, up to my room. He follows me into my closet and I take the mirror off the wall, exposing my secret closet. He walks in and gapes at all my weapons I have hidden in there.

"Damn. These are top of the line." He says while he goes through the different knives I had.

"Of course they are! Do you think I would settle for subpar knives?" I say to him. "I'm just going to go to Caleb's room and take some of his stuff for you." he nods his head, now admiring the guns I keep in there.

I walk over to Caleb's room and head to his closet. I quickly find a t-shirt, basketball shorts, and a hoodie, all black. I walk back to my room and hand them to Tobias. I then push him into my bathroom to get changed. i grab a black sports bra and my leggings. I throw them on and grab a knife that I strap to the inside of my thigh. I pull baggy sweatpants over my leggings to conceal the knife. I put on my black sneakers and grab one of my black zip-up hoodies. I then grab my bag and head out of my closet.

I see Tobias is also dressed. Damn, he is so hot. The shirt is tight enough to see every single one of his muscles. I just want to go and trace my fingers over all of them. Snap out of it, Tris!

He starts to head for the door of my room but I stop him.

"Yeah, we aren't leaving through the front door. I can't risk getting caught." I lead him over to the balcony. He looks at me like i'm crazy when I climb onto the tree and slide down. Once I'm at the bottom, he does the same thing. He lands next to me and we begin to head back to my shed. We get there and I grab a set of keys and throw them at Tobias.

"I'm trusting you to drive. Don't kill one of my many babies." I say to him while he hops onto the quad. I get on the back and put my arms around his waist. We speed off into the woods while I tell him where to go to get to the clearing.

We get there and park the quad. We start to rush through the woods so we won't be late. Luckily, there is an elevator waiting at the top when we get there so we don't have to waste any time. Once the doors close, Tobias' breathing starts to pick up. I turn to look at him. He looks like he is having a mini freak out on the inside.

"Tobias. Are you claustrophobic?" I say trying to look him in the eye.

"Yes. Childhood punishments. Closet upstairs." Is all he manages to say. I quickly grab his hand and squeeze it. He weakly squeezes back as the doors open up to the pit. We manage to squeeze our way through the crowd that formed around us once our presence was noted. Once we our in the back, away form all the fans, we make our way to training room ten. Amar and Tori aren't here yet when we get there.

"Looks like we have a little bit of time. What do you want to do?" I say while wiggling my eyebrows at him. At that, his arms go around my waste and mine go around his neck. he pulls me into him and we start making out. A little into our session, i jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. His hands then move to my butt to hold me up. We are sadly interrupted again. I groan before I pull away from Tobias.

"Six, get off of him. Four, stop trying to eat her face. You have a match right now." We both turn to see a smirking Amar standing in the doorway. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and can see the red forcing its way onto Tobias' face.

"Sorry." Tobias says to Amar. He then turns to me and says, "Are you coming to watch?"

"I wouldn't miss your first match for the world." I say before quickly pecking him on the lips. I grab his hand and we start walking towards the pit. When we reach the doors I turn to him and smile. He returns the smile and squeezes my hand.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"I think so." Tobias says before we walk into the Pit together. We walk down the path created by all the screaming fans. Some are noticing our linked hands and yelling about how cute we are. A lot of the guys in the crowd are glaring at Tobias. Thats what happens when you are dating the only girl fighter here. I guess it doesn't hurt that I am also super hot.

We walk up to the ring and Tobias takes a deep breath. The announcer calls his name and before he goes into the ring, I kiss him passionately on the lips. he smiles at me then forces his face to be emotionless as he steps into the ring. I lean on the edge of the ring and watch as the fight starts.

The fight was quick. Tobias did amazing for his first fight. He took out King Kong without even being hit. King Kong now lays on the ground unconscious while the announcer holds up Tobias' hand, announcing that he is the winner. I run into the ring and jump on Tobias. He holds me up as we kiss fiercely. The crowds applause gets even louder when we do this. There are a lot of whistling and awes from the crowd. I hop down and smile at him.

We both exit the ring and head back to training room 10. When we get there Tori and Amar are waiting for us. We let go of each other and go to train.

After about an hour and a half of training, they let us leave. We head back and ride my quad back to my house. After a little while we are entering my room from the balcony.

"Its late. I should head home." Tobias says to me.

"You can stay here if you want. You must be really tired and I don't want you to have to drive home in that condition." I say, really hoping he agrees to stay with me.

"Okay. If you insist." He says. I smile at him and go grab him a pair of boxers from Caleb's room. When I get back I throw them at him and show him to Caleb's room so he can take a shower. I go back to mine and also hop into the shower. I get out and put on his sweatshirt and a some underwear.

I walk out of my room and smirk when I see he is wearing nothing other then boxers. he is turned the other way so I go behind him and wrap my arms around him. He jumps a little but then quickly turns around and crashes his lips against mine. I pull away after a little.

"We really should get some sleep." I say to him. he sighs but agrees. I go turn off the light and when I turn around I see he is setting blankets up on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Sleeping on the floor so you can sleep on the bed." he says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. Thats not going to work for me." I say while dragging him into my king size bed with me. He smiles before wrapping his arms around me. He pulls me into him so my back is against his chest. I smile at how warm and fuzzy he makes me feel.

"You know, that sweatshirt looks way better on you then it ever did on me." he whispers into my ears. I can feel his warm breath creep down my neck. This makes me shiver slightly. his statement just makes me smile even wider than I already was.

"Sleep tight, Superman."

"Don't let the bed bugs bight, Lois."

With that I fall into a deep sleep, with Tobias' arms wrapped tightly around me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A little bit M. Not too bad. You have been warned.**

I wake up to a violent shaking and some mild screaming. I'm still tired so I keep my eyes closed. All of a sudden I feel cold water being spilled over my head. I immediately sit up and look for the culprit. I turn to see Caleb standing over me with a furious look on his face. his face is also so red from screaming, it would put an apple to shame.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I scream at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he screams back pointing to something next to me. I turn and see Four next to me, propped on his elbow with a sheepish grin on his face. I also take note of the fact that we are both half naked and he has his arm draped round my waist. It seems Caleb hit both of us with the water considering how soaked Tobias is.

"Oh." Is all I am able to say back to him.

"Oh. OH! THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF. I WALK IN HERE AND SEE MY BABY SISTER SLEEPING WITH SOME RECKLESS BOY WHO IS PROBABLY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER! I CA-"

"Caleb. Shut up. First, I am not a baby. I am sixteen going on seventeen. Second, Four is not reckless despite what you think. Lastly, WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING. We were just sleeping! So now get the fuck out of my room before I shove my fist so far up for ass it knocks out your front teeth." He visibly pales at this statement and quickly scurries out of my room.

I turn to Tobias and smirk at him. He smirks to and starts to slowly lean closer to me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says to me in his super sexy, deep voice that is slightly husky from just waking up.

"Good morning, handsome." I smile at him and put my hand that is not propping me up around his neck. I pull him closer and our lips collide. The second they touch, passion and lust radiate from every fiber of my being.

Tobias rolls over and pulls me on top of him. I let my hand that was propping me up roam his chest. I trace my hands along every one of his defined muscles. I can feel them contract under me with every breath he takes. Tobias pulls his lips away from me and moves down from my neck to my collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He stops once he reaches my collarbone and starts to suck on my sensitive skin. A moan escapes my mouth, encouraging him to suck harder. He then continues his trail of kisses down to the collar of his sweatshirt.

He looks up to me for approval as he starts to slowly slip his hand under my sweatshirt. I nod at him and the sweatshirt is pulled off of me faster than I though possible. I am now left sitting there in only my underwear while Tobias hovers over me, raking over me with his eyes. I then meet his eyes with mine and pull him into me again. We kiss for a couple more minutes before he pulls away again. This time he moves down to my breasts. he starts sucking on my right nipple while he rolls the left one in between his fingers. This causes me to moan louder and arch my back in pleasure. After about a minute, he switches breasts between his mouth and fingers. Again I moan but this time I buck my hips into him.

He moves back to my mouth while I continue to grind my hips into him. I can feel a slight bulge start to form in his boxers. I smirk at the effect i can have on him. Our lips collide and we move in sync. His tongue easily slides into my mouths and our tongues dance with each other. His hands slowly start to make there way down to my hips. Once they reach my underwear, my breath hitches and I freeze. Tobias notices and slowly gets off of me while looking into my eyes.

"Whats wrong? Did I go to far? You can tell me anything." Tobias says with an intense look of concern on his face.

"I-I just c-can't." I say while crumbling into his shoulder, visibly shaking. "I'm s-so sorry. Its m-me not y-you." At that I start to sob to add to my uncontrollable shaking. The second it seemed like we were going farther than I have gone before, my fear starting to kick in. I couldn't help it, no matter how much I wanted to continue.

"Shh. Its okay, Tris. I don't mind. Its okay. Just calm down." Tobias whispers into my hair. I slowly but surely start to calm down. Once my sobbing has subsided, I am able to look Tobias in the eye. I may still be shaking but not as bad as before.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't mean to try and push you." Tobias says to me.

"No, Tobias. Its okay. I wanted to. Its just-" I can't figure out how to say this so I just stop speaking. He looks at me expectantly until he realizes that I am not going to finish.

"Tris. You can tell me anything. Really." I look into his deep blue eyes and get lost in them. For some reason, I can't help but trust those eyes. I can't help but want to tell them everything. Everything about my past. All my hopes, dreams, desires, and fears. I guess I will just take one step at a time.

"I may sort of have an irrational fear of sex." I whisper so it is barely audible.

"Why didn't you tell me. I wouldn't have tried to do anything with you. I just figured you had already had sex considering your record and the occasional rumors." Tobias says while brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"I didn't tell you for the same reason you didn't tell me about your fear of heights. i wanted to try and conquer it. I guess i'm just not ready yet. And the rumors are just that, rumors. I am as much of a virgin as the virgin Mary herself." I say to him while placing my arm on his hip.

"Well the last statement isn't exactly true. I don't think the virgin Mary ever had a hickey that dark on her collarbone." he says while pointing to something on my collarbone. I gasp and run to the mirror behind my door. Sure enough when I get there I see a dark brown mark right where he was sucking moments ago.

"Are you kidding me?! Toby, you did not! I am so fucked if my brother sees this!" I exclaim. he comes over to the mirror and wraps his arm around my waist.

"That is just a mark of how much I like you. It shows boys you are mine." He says with a smirk.

"There are several other ways to claim ownership of someone and this is one of the frowned upon ways. Dip shit." I say to him while turning around to meet his embrace.

"So what are you plans for today." I ask him as my arms snake around his neck.

"I was planning taking my wonderful, beautiful, brave, smart and selfless girlfriend out on a date." He says while pecking me on the lips.

"Wow. She sounds like something special." I say with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Oh. Trust me she is." He says before pecking me on the lips again.

"She must be pretty lucky to have an amazing, talented, smoking hot, kind, and super hot boyfriend like you." I say before I peck him on the lips in return.

"You do realize you said hot twice right." He says with one eyebrow raised at me.

"Yeah. I do. I just wanted to get across how hot you are. Cause damn you are fine." I say. He chuckles at my declaration and then leans in to kiss me, this time longer the the pecks from before. He pulls away he gives me his charming smile that would make even Angelina Joli start drooling at him.

"So. What did you have in mind for this date?" I ask as I start to trace my fingers along his defined biceps.

"Its a surprise." he whispers in my ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you I hate surprises for you to get the message?" I state with a hint of a smile on my face.

"You know Trissy. I'm not that bright. I may never truly understand what you mean by that statement." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, smart ass. I'm going to get ready for this date even though I have no idea what the proper attire is considering you refuse to tell me where we are going." I state while huffing and walking to my closet.

I turn back at the door of my closet to see him with a smug look on his face. "Wear something comfortable. Something you can run in." He turns and walks out of my room, presumably to the kitchen to get us breakfast.

I go into my closet and pull out a pink, purple, and white, tie-dyed sports bra as well as black compression shorts. I put on a black hoody but don't zip it up so my entire stomach is visible. I decide to change my belly button piecing from a simple black ball on the end of a silver rod to a dangling sapphire gem which happens to be my birthstone. I put on my pair of pink, grey, and white Nike Air Pegasus.

I walk back into my room and see Tobias sitting on my bead with one muffin in his mouth and another in his hand. Once he sees me, the muffin in his mouth falls into his lap and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I walked over to him and grabbed the muffin from his hand. He continued to shamelessly stare at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I say before turning around and heading to my vanity. I use my brush to pull my hair into a high pony tail. I then proceed to apply a thin line of eyeliner across my upper lash line topped off with some mascara. I put on my favorite Burt's Bees chap stick and turn back around.

When I turn back around he is standing right behind me. I jump a little because I didn't hear him come up behind me. He seems to have broken from the little trance he was in before. His arms snake around my waist and mine go around his neck.

"God, Tris. Are you trying to kill me? You are so damn hot." After he says this I collide my lips with his. We only kiss for a little before he pulls away and starts sucking on my neck. I grab his hair and pull him back to my lips before he can create another love bite on my neck. This time i'm the on who pulls away.

I moved down to his neck and start sucking. He immediately moans the second my mouth makes contact with the part of extremely sensitive skin where your collar bone meets your neck. I guess I found his sweet spot. I continue to smile before continuing to suck on him. After a little, I move back up to his mouth. I give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and looking at his neck to admire my work.

"There. Now we are even." I say with a smirk. He quickly spins around and looks into the mirror behind him. Sure enough there is a very noticeable bruise int he spot I was just sucking on.

"Tris! Are you kidding me! You did this on purpose!" He says while pointing to his neck and spinning back around to me.

"Yes, yes I did. Now lets go on this mysterious date. You better hope my brother isn't downstairs because he will skin you alive if he sees that little mark you acquired on your neck." I say as I walk out the door and down the stairs. Tobias quickly slaps a hand over the love bite I left on him and walks downstairs after me.

We make it to the garage without my brother catching us. I go to our garage and instead of grabbing a pair of keys from the key rack, I go to a special box with a keypad lock on it. I type in the six digit code and pull out a single key. I take the key and walk around all the cars currently residing in this part of our garage. I use the key to open the door in the corner of our garage and go in with Tobias following me.

His jaw drops the second we walk into the climate controlled room. The small room has metal coating the walls with a special black mats on the ground so we don't ruin the tread on the car. The ceiling is another special material to help insulate the room, but also make sure its not too hot. In the middle of the room is my most prized possession. My cherry red Ferrari Laferrari with butterfly doors. I walk over to the key rack in the corner of my personal garage and grab the only set of keys there.

"I practically had to beg my parents to buy me it considering it retails at 1.3 million dollars but they eventually gave in and bought it for me. They had to add on this garage to the normal one because my baby needed to be in a customized and climate controlled room." I say while clicking the button on my keys that opens the doors. The butterfly doors swing up revealing the customized black leather interior. "They also customized the inside for me. Sweet, right?"

All he has the capability of doing is nodding while he still gapes at my baby. I hop into the driver's seat and close my door. "Are you going to get in or stand there all day?" I yell at him. He quickly hops into my car and pulls down the door.

"What about your Jaguar?" he asks me.

"Oh. I just bought that because I couldn't drive this to school. I was too worried about it being destroyed by some crazy dauntless." I say. i plug my phone into the stereo and press the button on the stereo that open the garage door in front of me. I scroll through my music and settle on "I was scared and I'm sorry" by the Wonder Years. I press play and it start blasting through the stereo.

"So where are we going?" I say over the music.

"I'll put it into your GPS." He says while he begins to type the address into my GPS. I start to sing along with the music.

"_I've been obviously on the verge of a mental breakdown this week." _I sing.

"You listen to the Wonder Years?" Tobias says after he programs the GPS to where ever we are going.

"Yeah. You know who the Wonder Years?" I ask in return.

"Of course I do! They are only one of the best pop punk bands! Whats your favorite band?" He asks me while he clutches onto the handle above the door. Probably because of the intense speed I am going and my lack of regard for the rules. I can't help it when i'm driving my baby. Its just so fast!

"Hmmm. Probably a tie between the Killers and Panic! at the Disco. What about you?" I ask while making a left turn.

"I would have to say the same." As if one cue, the song ends and "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers comes on. I let out a scream of joy and step on the pedal harder. We reach our destination which is an almost empty parking lot. I do a small donut and slide into a parking spot while whooping the whole time. I open both doors and hop out. Four climbs out and starts kissing the ground.

"What are you doing?" I ask while walking around the car over to him.

"Thanking god for getting me here alive. You are the most reckless driver I have ever met." I says while getting back onto his feet.

"Boo hoo. We almost died. Stop crying baby. Were alive aren't we. And it was fun!" I say while hopping into his arms.

"Never drive me anywhere again." he says while carrying me over to a group of burley guys with hockey sticks. I instantly see Zeke among the crowd. I hop down to the ground and run over to him with my arms wide open.

"ZEKEY!" I jump onto him and he catches me before I fall. He starts to spin me around in circles.

"TRISSY!" He puts me down and I smile at him.

"Thanks Tris. No need to say hi to me or anything." Uriah says from behind him.

"Stop being a baby Uriah. You know I love you too. Maybe not as much as I love him but you sure are up there."I say to Uriah while ruffling his hair. He mumbles something and walks over to talk to some of the other boys. Tobias has caught up to us now and he puts his arm around my waist. I lean into him and smile up at him.

"Do you have our stuff?" Tobias asks Zeke.

"Yeah. Its in my truck." He then runs off to his truck in the corner of the parking lot.

"So what are we doing?" I ask Tobias.

"Every Sunday the boys varsity hockey team has a pick-up street hockey game. I figured you would like to join us. You're probably better then half these guys anyway." he tells me, whispering the last part in my ear.

"Sounds fun!" Just as I say that Zeke comes over and hands me my hockey gloves and stick. He also hands Tobias his.

"Since, Four and I are captains, we pick the teams so everyone line up." Zeke yells at the group. We all stand in a group in front of Zeke and Tobias.

"I pick first." Zeke states. "Uriah."

"Tris." I smile and go walk behind Tobias. Some of the guys must have been starring at my ass because Tobias snaps at them to keep their pervy eyes on my face. I smirk at how over-protective he can be.

"Will." The rest of the guys are picked, although I don't know who any of them are. Our team seems good so we have a good chance of winning. I won't let us loose. I can't stand being anything less than the best.

We all line up. I am playing center with two guys named Mark and James on wing. Tobias is playing defense along with someone named George. We have the varsity starting goalie, Sam, in net. I am currently lined up for the face-off with some guy names Kurt standing across from me. He has a cocky grin on his face. Apparently he has never seen me play.

Kurt and I tap our sticks three times before the puck is officially in play. I quickly push my body into Kurt and knock up off balance. This gives me a chance to grab the puck and I do just that. I take the puck and start running towards their net. Zeke tries to stop me but I quickly pass it to Mark and run in front of the net. i stand there until a bulldozer runs into me and knocks me down. I look up and see Uriah smirking at me.

I groan and get up. My elbow stinks from being cut on the pavement. Oops. I just move a little further up to get open. Mark passes me the puck. I look around and see Tobias open on the point. I make a perfect pass to him and he makes a text book one timer. The puck flies through the air and straight into the net.

I jump up and cheer. I run over to Tobias and kiss him hard on the lips which he happily returns. We stop because I am being pulled off of him by none other than Zeke and Uriah. They place me on the face off dot and push Tobias to his spot on the blue line.

"Not the time or the place. No PDA you two." Zeke yells with a smirk before going back to his position. I just scowl at him and get in position for the face off. This time Kurt is expecting me and he tackles me before I even get to think of what to do next. I scream in pain considering he is at least double my size. He gets off of me and runs up to the play that is currently in our zone.

Tobias runs over to me and offers me a hand. I ignore it and get up by myself. He looks slightly offended but goes back to the game. I hobble a little before getting back to my normal stride

So thats how they want to play. If they want to play dirty, I can play dirty.

The next time Kurt gets the puck, I execute a perfect check and send him flying to the ground. He hits the pavement hard and scowls at me. I just smirk at him and run to catch up with the puck. I get the puck on my stick and run it all the way to the other teams zone. The second I get close enough, I take my famous wrist shot that is often compared to a rocket. The goalie doesn't even see it and it goes soaring into the net.

I Jump up and cheer. Tobias picks me up and spins me around while i'm laughing and cheering. He puts me down and we continue the game.

**Hey everyone! Quick question. I was wondering if you wanted more chapters with Fourtris fluff and their relationship progressing or do you want me to skip right to the end of the two months? Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	17. Chapter 17

**So it seems the majority of you want a couple more chapters of Fourtris fluff before I start with all the drama. Well, your wish is my command so enjoy this mainly fluffy and cute chapter!**

The game ended with my team winning 4-1. Four scored the other two goals with that wicked slap shot of his. We are both now walking back to my car with his arm on my shoulders and mine wrapped around his waist.

"Tris! You brought Baby with you and didn't even offer to give me a ride in it!" Zeke yells as he starts to run wildly at us.

"Stop! Zeke, if you get any closer to my car I might have to judo flip you." I say with a stern expression on my face. He stops in his tracks and has a look of pure panic on his face. Soon Uriah is running at us after seeing my car.

"Please Trissy! Just one ride!" Zeke begs. He tries to pull off the puppy dog face but instead just looks like an idiot. Uriah is now standing next to Zeke and has joined in with the begging. It is actually getting really annoying. I guess if it will shut them up.

"Fine but seeing as it only has a two person seating capacity, I can only take one of you at a time. So whose up first?" I reluctantly tell them. They get into a little fight about who gets to go first so I use this time to talk to Four.

"Are you cool with waiting here while I drive them around a little bit?" I whisper in his ear.

"If it will get those two idiots to shut up, then yes. As long as I get you all to yourself when you come back." He whispers in my ear. The feeling of his breath going down my neck makes me shiver slightly.

"And what did you have in mind for this alone time?" I say, continuing our whispered conversation.

He just smirks and starts to walk over to his other friends. "You'll have to wait and see." He yells over his shoulder. I just laugh and turn to see it was decided that Zeke would go first. I sigh and walk over to the driver's seat while Zeke hops into the passenger's seat and start bouncing like he is a five year old hyped on cake.

"Calm your ass down and buckle your seat belt. This is going to be one hell of a ride." I say while a smile grows on my face. I turn the keys in the ignition and put my baby into drive. I start off by lightly pressing the accelerator to move out of the parking spot I was in. I then quickly move to flooring it and doing donuts around the half of the parking lot that isn't littered with people.

I start whooping along with Zeke. He has his head out of the window as I take sharp turn after sharp turn going a little over 100 mph. I slide back into the parking spot I was previously in, leaving skid marks along the pavement.

"Okay. Uriah get in." He does as I say and I repeat the same thing I did with Zeke. By the end they both seem extremely happy.

"Damn Tris. You're insane! remind me to never get in a car with you again! How did you even get a license?" Uriah says while stumbling out of my car.

"Shut up Uriah and send Four over here." He walks over to Tobias and I see Tobias say goodbye to his friends before making his way over to me. He gets in the car and stares at me with a smile on his face. Before I can ask what he wants he has my face in his hands and is locking my lips with his. I smile into the kiss and graciously return it.

I break from him and quickly speed home, going through at least four stoplights. I quickly park my car and seal the garage. I then lock my garage and the key to the garage before sprinting up to my room with Tobias hot on my heals.

The second the door is closed, I am being pushed up against the wall by Four. We start making out and both end up shirtless. He start fiddling with my bra hook. He almost has it undone when my bedroom door flies open.

"OH MY GOD! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Christina screams while closing her eyes and trying to feel her way out of my room. we both quickly get our clothes back on before telling Chris that the coast is clear.

"Damn. I really was not expecting to see that. You guys move fast. Anyway, I just came to ask what time Track tryouts were tomorrow." Christina says while she plops down on a black bean bag in the corner of my room.

"Right. track tryouts. I totally forgot about that. Well to answer your question they start directly after school." I say to her. How could I have forgotten about tryouts? Wow, what a great captain I am. At least I have Christina to remind me about this kind of stuff.

"Okay. Thats all I wanted. I will leave seeing that you two are busy." She says while wiggling her eyebrows before she walks out of my room. I turn to Tobias and smile.

"So where were we?" I ask him.

"As much as I would love to pick up where we left off, I have football tryouts tomorrow and I need to attend to some captain duties I have and rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He says while he walks over to em and pecks me on the lips.

"Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye, Tobias." I say while I peck him on the lips.

"Bye, Tris." he says as he walks out of my room. I flop onto my bed and decide to watch movies until I fall asleep.

**Time skip**

I walked in to school the next day and instantly see Tobias standing at the front door. He smiles at me and comes over to grab my hand. We walk hand in hand to my locker, making small talk. Once he drops me off at my locker he heads over to his own, that is just down the hall. As I am grabbing my books I feel someones presence next to me. I turn and see Lauren, the school skank, standing there.

Lauren and I have never been the best of friends. Actually, we hate each other. It might have to do with the fact that I hooked up with her boyfriend last year but I really couldn't help myself. He was so hot! He also initiated the kiss so technically it was his fault. Ever since then she swore to get revenge on me. I don't know why considering she was just using him for sex so its not like he really mattered to her. Well, she hasn't got her revenge yet so i'm thinking she never will.

"Can I help you with something, beotch?" I ask Lauren with a snotty tone to my voice.

"Just watching a slut in her natural habitat." She replies with a sly smile on the ugly face of hers. I scoff at her and turn back to my locker. While I am going through my stuff I mumble something about looking in a mirror.

"Actually. I was also curious. I heard something very interesting this morning and I wanted to see if it was true." She says while leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Just cut the bull shit and tell me what you want to know. I won't promise I will answer though." I snap at her.

"A little birdie told me that they saw you walking through the hallways holding hands with none other than Four. I was just wondering what relationship you broke up this time to get him." I laugh at her remark and turn to face her.

"Wow, Lauren. Still can't get over the fact that whatever your ex-boyfriends name was wanted someone who didn't look like a horse like you. Let it go, whore! And since you so obviously want to know about my love life since you don't have one, I will tell you. Four and I are currently dating so keep your scrawny ass away from him." As if on cue, Tobias comes up from behind me and pulls me into a kiss.

He tries to pull away after a second but I pull him in. I continue to kiss him until I hear Lauren scoff and stomp off. I pull away and smile at Tobias.

"Thanks for saving me there. I was about to go all ape shit on her." Tobias chuckles at my remark and put his arm around my shoulder as he walks me to class. I snake my arm around his waist and walk with him.

"I'll always be there to save you." He whispers into my ear.

"You're amazing, Superman." I say while smiling at him.

"You're perfect, Lois Lane." He says before pulling me into a quick kiss.

We continue to walk down the halls and I notice the normal stares I get. This time they are accompanied by whispers as people glance at Tobias and I. I also notice Tobias getting a lot of glares from different guys. Some of them I hooked up with or dated but I would never kiss them in public or show them off like I am now with Tobias. That is probably why they are jealous.

Tobias doesn't seem to see the glares. He is too busy watching me as we walk. I stare back at him and smile. We don't have to worry about bumping into anyone because people seem to move out of the way as we walk down the hallway. I would move too if I saw the two toughest people in school walking down the hallway making googly eyes at each. Wouldn't want to mess with that.

**Yet another time skip. This one is to the end of the day.**

I walk out of the locker room and onto the track in my black compression shorts and a black sports bra. I also wore my lucky track shoes. While they may not be the exact same shoes I have been wearing my entire track career, they are the exact same brand. I sadly can't wear my first pare any more because my feet grew out of them. They are my hot pink Under Armour Speedform Apollo sneakers.

I walk over to an empty part of the track and start my stretches. As I am stretching, I watch as a bunch of guys start to run onto the football field in the middle of the track. I look for the number four through the mass of huge guys. I spot him at the same time he sees me.

I put my hand up to my mouth and blow him a kiss. He pretends to catch it and hold it to his heart. He then blows me a kiss which I also catch and hold to my heart. He smiles at me and turns back to hi team to start their warm-up. I decide to do the same.

"OKAY GIRLS. 4 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK FOR WARM-UPS. LETS GO NOW." I yell at all of them while I start my four laps. I am way ahead of everyone. I do what I always do and just block everything out and run. The feeling of my feet hitting the track is like home to me.

I finish the laps and turn round to see everyone else just starting their last laps. I start to walk in circles to cool down. After about three minutes everyone is standing next to me trying to catch their breaths. I decide to stretch a little more because I was a little tense during my run.

I spread my legs and bend down to grab my ankle. I count to ten and move to the middle of my legs and touch the ground. i stay like that for ten seconds before moving to my other ankle. After my ten seconds on that ankle I stand up straight and turn around. I notice the football team is also taking a break.

They are all standing there, some with water bottles half way to their mouths, staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I look and see Tobias is mimicking the others expressions. I wink at him and this seems to snap him out of his daydream. He looks around and sees the other guys staring. He starts yelling at them about staring at his girlfriend. I just chuckle and run over to where our coach is standing.

"So the tryout will be a race so i can asses everyones skills. There will be three different events just for time's sake. You can choose which to participate in. The first will be the 100 meter, second will be 400 meter, and the last will be the mile. Everyone doing the 100, line up." Coach Mark tells the girls.

I go and line up at the line. This isn't my event but I can still win it so I decided to race all three events just for the hell of it.

The gun goes off, signaling for us to start, and I sprint out of my stance. My feet are pounding on the hard track as I push myself to go my fastest. I see the finish line a little bit ahead of me and decide to push harder. I run across the line and look around. I look around and see I got first. Chris comes in right after me. That isn't surprising considering this is her event.

I go over to her and pull her into a hug. "Great job, Chris! You are for sure going to make the team. Are you racing anything else?" I ask her as I let her go.

"No. Thats my event and as you said, I already did well enough to make the team. I don't need to make a fool of myself on events i'm no good at." Chris replies with a huge smile on her face.

I just shrug and go line up for the next event. Only four other girls from the first event are in this one too. The gun goes off and before I know it, I am crossing the finish line in first, again. The same thing happens in the third event. I was the only one to do all three and I won all three. These girls really need to step it up if they are planning on keeping up.

We all sit in the ground around the coach while she calls the twenty girls who made the team. She hands then their uniforms and a schedule for practices and meets. The last name called is mine. (Christina was called right before me.)

I smile and walk up to Coach Mark. i hug him and he hands me my uniform and the schedule. I look at the shirt and see a C sewn onto it. I smile and walk back to my seat on the ground. All the girls who didn't make the team go back into the locker room while the others stay for a quick team meeting. I stand up and stand in front of all of the girls.

"I've got this Coach Mark. You can go do whatever." He nods at me and walks off. I continue with talking to the girls. "Well, hi everyone! I'm your captain Tris. We just need to go over a few ground rules before I let you all go. First rule, no bullying other girls on the team or other teams we compete against. This means no saying nasty things in person or online. If you do, I will gladly personally kick you off the team. Second rule, be responsible. This means no partying the night before a meet, no getting pregnant, do not drunk dial me or the coaches, and things like that. And lastly, show up to everything. If you miss a practice without a real excuse, you will be pulled form your first event at the next meet. And also show up to the meets unless you have an excuse or you will be kicked off the team. Thats pretty simple, right? Now go get changed." I say to them.

I walk over to the locker rooms with Christina right next to me. I grab my towel and shower caddy. I walk over to the showers and peel off my sports bra and spandex. I walk into the shower and pull the curtain. It only takes me about ten minutes to finish my shower. I grab my towel and wrap it around myself.

I walk over to my locker and see Christina standing next to it at her locker. She is only waring her matching bra and thong. She is currently brushing through her wet hair while looking in the mirror on the door of her locker. I walk over and put on my bra and thong before dropping my towel to the ground.

"So what do you think of the girls this year?" I ask as I pull my black scoop neck tee out of my locker.

"They are pretty good. It is going to hurt us though that we lost Callie to the field hockey team. She was our best distance runner after you. Now we have no one to sweep up second after you get first." She says while she finishes brushing her hair and starts putting her clothes back on.

"I know what you mean. Maybe Mandy will step it up and take her place. Who knows. Only the first meet will tell." I say after I pull on my black high waisted shorts and my leather jacket. I put my makeup back on and pull my aviators out of my locker. I grab my bag and start to walk out.

"Bye, Chris. I'll text you later."

"Bye, Tris."

I put my aviators on. I walk out and see none other than Tobias standing against the wall across from the girl's locker room. A smile spreads across my face and I run over to him. I jump into his arms and kiss him hard on the lips. He pulls away and takes my hand in his.

"You looked good out there. Especially when you were stretching." He whispers the last part in my ear. I lightly laugh and punch him in the arm.

"You looked good too. I have to say to say, that jersey made you look hot." I say with a giggle. He smiles at me and pecks me on the lips.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. This Friday is our first Varsity hockey game to kick off homecoming week. It is sort of a tradition for the player's girlfriends to wear their jerseys. Would you do me the honor of wearing mine?" He asks while handing me his black and white jersey with the number four on the back.

"Of course I will!" I grab his jersey and kiss him on the cheek. He grabs me from behind my neck and pulls me to his lips. I smile as our lips make contact. we stand there for a few minutes before we break apart and go to our separate cars. I put my bag and his jersey in the passenger's seat of my car. I smile at his jersey.

I can't believe he asked me to wear his jersey! That is such a big deal at our school. It practically tells everyone that I am his and he is mine. I love that! I know I have never been big on the whole the commitment thing but the butterflies in my stomach every time I see him make me feel so good. I now know he feels the same way because he gave me his jersey.

A huge smile makes it way onto my face as I drive home. I can't get it off my face all night. I have Tobias' jersey hanging on my closet door so I can see it at all times. Maybe I was wrong about my perspective on relationships. Maybe I shouldn't have let one thing from my past make me change my entire perspective on life. I always thought relationships were horrible ever since halfway through my freshman year but when I am with Tobias, it is anything but horrible.


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know if I can write this anymore. I keep going through all the rules I haven't wrote yet in my head and they all seem petty. They seem childish and immature. I'm starting to think I am wrong about all of this. I just don't know what to do anymore. But I did promise you I would teach you how to be a heartbreaker so without further ado here is your next rule. Rule 9: Do not sleep with your hookups. You want to be a heartbreaker not a slut. If you go sleeping around, everyone will think of you entirely different. You will be the school slut not the school badass. That is not what you want people to think of you. Trust me when I say everyone hates our school slut. You DO NOT want to be that girl. Start getting dem boys, bitch tits._

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I sigh as I put my diary back into my bedside table. These are getting really hard to right. Tobias is making me stop believe in all of this stuff. As much as I hate it, he is starting to make me believe in love again. OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just admitted that. Is Tris Prior going soft? No, Tris Prior is not soft. This doesn't sound like Tris at all. I'm starting to sound like Beatrice again.

I run into the bathroom and stare at my reflection. I am not beatrice. I left that pathetic girl behind a long time ago. I stare at my sleek hair, my acne less face, my perfect teeth. I am Tris. That is who I am and that is who I will always be.

I walk into my closet and smile when I see the jersey hanging on the wall. Today is the day of the game and the kick-off of homecoming week. I grab the jersey and a pair of black leggings. I put them on and the jersey fell down to about my knees. I decided to tie it in a knot at my waist. I pout my hair in a ponytail and put on my normal make-up. I grabbed my bag and walked down to my garage.

I made it to school in six minutes. Thats a new record. Maybe I should have stopped at those intersections that I just blew through. I get out of my car and see Tobias getting off his motorcycle. I run over and wrap my arms around him from behind. He turns around and connects his lips with mine. I try to pull away but he deepens the kiss. I gladly continue to kiss him.

I don't know how long we kissed for before I felt myself being pulled away from him. I open my eyes and see him also being pulled away. Zeke and Uriah are holding him down a little bit away from me while he struggles to get out of their grasp. I look to my side and see Shauna and Marlene holding me down so I can't get to Four.

"Let us go before I beat the shit out of all of you." I say with a half serious, half joking tone.

"Not until you guys promise to not suck each others faces off the second we let you go. Its sickening." Uriah says.

"Fine. But you are all quite the hypocrites considering the amount of time I have been in the room while you guys were making out." I say while I shake Marlene and Shauna off of me. Four does the same and walks over to me. He grabs my hand and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"You look better in that jersey than I ever did." I smile at him and peck him on the lips. I hear gagging sounds in the background but I just ignore them. We turn to the others and see Christina, Will, and Lynn just showed up. Next to Lynn is also another girl that I don't know. They are standing close. They aren't touching but the distance between them is too close to be just friends. Ill have to ask Lynn about that later.

"Care to introduce us Lynn?" Marlene asks with a smirk on her face. She must have noticed how close they were too.

"Oh, right. Guys this is Holland Dawes. Holland, these are the guys." She points to each one of us and says our names. We all greet her in some form as Lynn points to us.

Holly has tan skin, hazel eyes, and a small nose. He hair is long and goes down to around her butt. It is a dark brown color. He eyes are sharp and her lips are thin. She has to be about 5'9" and is thin. She is wearing a tight black scoop neck shirt with a skull imprinted on it. She is also wearing black leather pants and red stilettos. Her make-up is simple yet still pretty. She seems perfect for Lynn, girly yet still tough.

"Hi everyone. And you can call me Holly. I don't know why Lynn introduced me with my full name." she says while giving Lynn a playful shove. Lynn just smiles at her before turning back to us. We all are standing there with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Lynn snaps at us.

"Nothing." We all say at the same time. She just shrugs and walks into school with Holly by her side. We follow her into the school. As I look around, I notice Christina, Shauna, and marlene are also all wearing there boyfriends' jerseys. I smile at how cut we all look walking in together, holding hands with our boyfriends.

I look over at Tobias. I like what he is wearing today. He has his Varsity jacket on with a simple white t-shirt under it. He also has a pair of slightly worn, dar wash jeans on with a pair of simple black sneakers. It is simple yet I can't get enough of it. It might be the fact that I can see all of Tobias' muscles through his shirt. he catches me staring and smirks at me.

"Like what you see?" He says so only I can here.

"Oh, you know I do." I say before pushing him up to my locker, which we just reaches, and kissing him hard. "If you keep wearing stuff like that, I don't know how I am going to control myself." I whisper to him once I break my lips from his.

"Well, that is the idea. At least now you know how I feel everyday." He says before walking off to his own locker. I just stand there and watch his retreating figure. Damn, he is so hot. Snap out of it! You need to focus! What were you about to do? Oh, right. Get my books and go to class. I do just that.

**Time Skip to the game**

I'm currently sitting in the crowded student's section at the rink. Every seat in the rink is filled. Hockey is almost as important to us as Football is. I am surrounded by all the entire girls hockey team. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are also sitting next to me.

All of a sudden loud music starts to pound through the speakers and a spotlight starts to roam around the crowd. It lands on the door leading to the locker rooms. Then the boys start to hop onto the ice and skate circle around their zone to warm up.

My eyes instantly search for number four. I am a little anxious to see him because I haven't seen him since the end of school when he had to run off to fulfill some of his captain duties. I find him and our eyes connect. I blow him a kiss that he catches before blowing one back. I catch it and hold it to my heart, with a huge smile on my face.

Warm-ups go quickly and soon the boys are lining up for the starting face-off. Tobias is starting on left defense with Zeke on right defense. Will is on right wing and Uriah is on left wing. The center is the Mark guy I played against in the street hockey game. The other team is really big. that means they probably don't have much speed and can get around them easily.

The puck is dropped and Mark draws it to Tobias. He looks around for who to pass to and spots Will on the wide side. He sweeps the puck across the ice and it connects with Will's stick. Will skates it at the net. At the last second he passes it to Uriah who executes a perfect one-timer. The goalie saves it and pushes it to the corner where his defense picks it up. They break the puck out and are now going down the ice on Zeke and Tobias. Tobias poke checks the puck away and the hip checks the guy into the boards. Mark gets the puck and the play yet again goes the other way.

By the end of the second period, we are winning 2-1. Uriah and Tobias both scored. They are now heading back into the locker room so the zamboni can make ice. I turn and start to chat with Christina while we wait. After ten minutes they all skate back on the ice.

The first thing I notice is that some of the guys don't have their helmets on. I wonder why? All the guys without helmets on line up in front of the student section. Will, Uriah, and Zeke are all part of this group. As if on cue, they all rip off there jerseys and chest protectors. On their bare stomachs are letters painted in red. It spells "Homecoming?".

I then notice Tobias skating onto the ice with a bouquet of flowers. I points up at me and motions for me to come onto the ice. I have the biggest smile on my face as I make my way through the crowd to get to Tobias. I eventually make it and I start to run on the ice to him. Once I get there I jump into his arms and he spins me around. He hands me the bouquet and says, "Tris Prior, will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Of course I will!" I scream. He kisses me before pulling away and walking me back to the door to get off the ice. I giggle as he kisses me good bye before heading back to his team who have now put their equipment back on.

I run back to my seat to be surrounded by a bunch of girls squealing about how cute that was. I have to admit, that was pretty damn perfect. I wouldn't have wished to be asked any other way. I can't manage to take a smile off my face for the rest of the game as I clutch onto the red and black roses Tobias gave me. We end up winning the game 3-1. Tobias scored another goal with that amazing slap shot of his.

I wanted to wait int he parking lot for the boys but Christina insisted we got o her house to get ready for the party. It is a tradition to host a party the night of the kick-off of homecoming week. This year Zeke and uriah get the honor of hosting the party. I reluctantly agree to go with Christina. That is why I am now sitting in Christina's room with Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn.

I grab the bag with I brought and pull out a strapless bra, a matching thong, and my black dress. It is a strapless tube dress that is tight and clings to all my curves. It also comes down to a little above mid thigh. I turn around and face the wall while I change into the bra and thong. Once I am done with that I walk over to Christina's vanity to start my makeup. I can't put my dress on yet because I don't want any fall out from the makeup to get onto it.

I do my usual skin routine that I do every time I put on makeup. I create a dark smoky look on my eyes using Christina's several eyeshadows. She has more makeup than me and that is saying something. I then put on liquid eyeliner across my upper lash line. I add a little wing at the end to make it look edgier. I then put on some fake lashes before applying my mascara. I put on light blush and blood red lipstick.

I move onto my hair. I simply straighten it. I don't bother putting it up because I know no matter what happens it will eventually come down during the party anyway. I stand up and notice all the other girls have already put on their dresses as well as being done with their hair and makeup. They are just putting on some finishing touches,

I quickly go over to my dress and slip it on. I grab my 5 in. sparkly gold heels that I brought as well as my bag. I slip on the shoes just as everyone else finishes. I throw on a gold necklace and bracelet before walking out of the house with the rest of them.

We all through our bags into the back of my car before getting in. We need the bags because we know we will be sleeping over Zeke's house tonight instead of going home. I hop into the driver's seat and wait for the others to get in. I speed off int eh direction of Zeke's house. It isn't too far from Christina's house so it only takes me about 2 minutes to get there. It is supposed to be an eight minute drive but there was no one on the roads so I didn't have to stop at all and I could go about 100 mph.

I pull into the reserved spot for us int the driveway. There are cars parked everyone from down the street to all over their lawn. The party is in full swing considering we are about a half hour late. I get out of the car and wait for the others to do the same. I look to my right and to my left. Christina is on my right with Shauna next to her and Marlene is on my left with Lynn next to her. We look hot.

They are all wearing similar outfits to me. They are tight and short, just different colors, cut ,and material. Everyones hair and makeup also look great. They complement their outfits perfectly. We are all also wearing really high heals, Chris' being the highest.

I link arms with Marlene and Chris. They do the same with Shauna and Lynn. "Ready?" I ask them.

"Ready." They simultaneously reply. We smile at each other and start our trek to the front door. Are steps are synchronized and our arms are still linked. We walk through the huge double doors, that are already open, at the same time. The second we walk in most of the heads turn towards us. The song Fancy by Iggy Azalea is blasting through the speakers. Quite appropriate for our entrance if you ask me. We just stand there and give everyone a slightly cocky smile because we know we look hot.

When everyone goes back to whatever they were doing, I turn to the girls. "I'm going to go find Four. I'll see you later." They all say some form of goodbye and I head through the crowd to look for my boyfriend. It doesn't take long to find him.

I see him in the middle of a group of boys on the hockey team. It looks like he is playing beer pong against some guy who I think is on the soccer team. I might have hooked up with him before. He looks kind of familiar. I smile and walk into the room. When I get closer I can see Tobias is defiantly winning. he hasn't even had to drink any of the beers in front of him.

I elbow my way through the crowd of huge guys all standing around him chanting. I get to the front and see him about to make his shot into the last cup standing on the other side of the table. I go up to him and wrapped my arms around his hips, which is the highest I can reach considering how much taller than me he is. The second I touch him, he gets all stiff. He whips around to face me. Once he sees its me, not some random slut, he hugs me back.

I kiss him on the lips hard and slightly push him into the table behind him. He kisses me back with as much force as I kissed him. We stay lip locked until several people from the crowd yell "Get a room." We break apart and smile at each other. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You look good, Tris." I giggle at his remark and turn him around so he can finish his game. I keep my arms wrapped around him as he makes the shot. Like expected, it goes straight into the cup. The guys around me cheer and he pulls me so I am standing in front of him instead of behind him. The guy across the table chugs the beer and is now wasted.

Tobias grabs my hand and we walk through the path the crowd made for us to walk through. He pulls me into the kitchen. I grab myself a beer. I twist the cap off and take a huge swig of it. The familiar burning sensation of the liquid going down my throat soothes me. Tobias smiles at me as he takes a sip of his own beer. We walk through the house until we find an empty coach to sit on.

I wait for him to sit then when he does I sit down on his lap. I bury my face in his shirt and snuggle into his body. He wraps his arm that doesn't have a bear around my waist. we just sit there enjoying each others company while we sip our beers. I finish mine in about ten minutes and I look to see he is also done.

I stand and grab his hand, I drag him onto the dance floor and start to sway to the beat. Tobias does the same. The song that was just on ends and then My Humps by Black Eyed Peas comes on. I squeal when I hear it. This is my stripper song! Everyone has that one song that one song that brings out their inner stripper and this just so happens to be mine.

I turn around and grab Tobias' hands to put on my hips. After I do this I back up so my butt aligns with his junk. I start to sway my hips to the movements and grind on Tobias. I feel him behind me moving his hips with mine. When the chorus comes on, I slowly bend down to the floor, swaying my hips the entire time. When I get down there I am squatting with my hands still in Tobias' and have them straight above my head. I turn around and slowly make my way back up, swaying my hips. I move my hands from the top of my head into a semi circle. Tobias spins me around and puts his hands back on my hips. I start to grind into him again.

The song ends and I sigh. I really love that song. I pull Tobias off the dance floor and back into the kitchen. I see a group of people gathered around the counter chanting. On the counter are two random people taking body shots. I smirk at Tobias and pull him over there. By the time we get there, the couple on the counter are finished.

"We're next." I scream to the crowd. Everyone cheers when I say this. A couple more people decide to some over to watch the show. I grab my favorite bottle of vodka and tell Tobias to lie on the counter as well as take off his shirt. He has done both by the time I walk back with the vodka. I smirk at him and pour about a quarter of the bottle on his muscular abs and chest.

I get on the counter and straddle his hips, unlike the previous girl who took them standing to the side the guy. I lean down and start at the top of his pants. I suck and lick the vodka off of him until I reach all the way up to his neck. I suck on the spot where his neck and collar bone meet. I suck hard enough to leave a mark before I take my mouth away from his neck and move to his lips. We kiss passionately for about thirty seconds before we break apart.

Everyone is chanting our names as we get off the counter. I really want to continue what we were doing so I pull him through the crowd without giving him a chance to grab his shirt. I pul him into the closest room and slam the door shut behind us. The second the door closes he smashes his lips to mine. I hop up and wrap my legs around his waist. He grabs my butt to hold me up. Our tongues immediately dart into each others mouth as they fight for dominance.

Tobias lies me on the bed and hovers over my body. I reach for the hem of my dress and pull it over my head. Tobias smirks and whispers, "You're so hot, Tris." in my ear. I giggle and pull his mouth to mine. This doesn't last long before he pulls away and starts to trail down to my neck. He sucks on the most sensitive part of my neck and I let out a moan. He smiles against my neck and starts to move down further.

He fiddles with my bra for a little before he is able to take it off. He flings it across the room and immediately starts to kiss and fiddle with my breast. I let out another moan, this one louder. This continues for a few more minutes before his hands start to wander south. I immediately freeze like always.

This time is different though. This time I have another voice in my head that is telling me I want this. Usually, the only voice is the one telling me that we need to stop. But this new voice is telling me to keep going. The new voice keeps getting stronger and louder. It eventually over powers the usual one. I know what I want. I know what I need.

Being the gentlemen Tobias is, he stopped the second I froze. He is now staring into my eyes waiting for me to tell him what to do. I stare back and after a second I tell him what I want.

"Keep going." At those two words, lust fills Tobias' entire face.

"Are you completely sure?" He asks me. He is always so sweet and caring like this. I love it so much.

"Yes. I want this." I say quickly.

"Shit. I didn't bring protection." He says with an upset look on his face.

"I'm on the pill. I have been for months." I say back. With that he pulls my lips to his. After that, everything just escalates from there.


	19. Chapter 19

I slowly start to wake up and gather my surroundings with the senses that are currently not awake yet. I can feel something hard yet still soft under me. When did my bed become this hard. My head also seems to be resting on this hard material. Also, I seem to be able to feel more of the sheets I have wrapped around me than usual. To add to all this, there seem sot be some kind of whispering around me. I force my self to open my eyes and take in the rest of my surroundings.

Surrounded around the bed I am currently residing in are all my friends, including Holland, wearing pajamas and starring at me. Christina and Zeke are both smirking. Uriah is pouting with his arms crossed and everyone else just seems to be on the verge of breaking down laughing. What the hell is going on?

"What are you ass hats doing?" I ask, my voice still groggy from sleep.

"We were just about to ask you the exact same thing, Trissy." Zeke says as the smirk on his face grows wider

"What are you talki-" I stop once the events of last night flood back into my head. I look under me and see the hard thing that I was lying on was Tobias who just so happens to be shirtless. Also, the reason I can feel more of the sheets is because I am currently lying butt naked in this bed. Oh.

I shake Tobias lightly to wake him up. He just stirs and goes back to sleep. I shake him again and he ignores me. I lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Tobias, wake up right now. We are currently sitting ass naked in a bed together while our friends are surrounding us." At that his eyes snap open. He looks around and takes in the scene in front of us. His eyes widen as he realizes what is going on.

"Did you two walk out of the party last night and come here to have sex?" Christina asks. How lovely it is that Christina is always so blunt. Note the sarcasm.

"In _my bed_!?" whined the pouting Uriah. I look around the room a little more and we are indeed in Uriah's room. Oops. I could have sworn this was the guest bedroom.

"Sorry?" I say. Uriah just huffs at me.

"Now I have to BURN those sheets thanks to you horn bags. Couldn't you have picked any other room? Why mine?" Uriah says as the pout on his face deepens.

"Shut up Uriah. Now if you could all GET THE HELL OUT so we could get dressed. That would be lovely." I yell at them. They all say some form of an insult back as they walk out of the room.

"Hey my fellow horn bag. How are you on this lovely morning?" I say as I turn around so I am lying on Tobias' chest and facing him.

"I couldn't be better. Especially after round three last night." I smirk as he pulls me into a kiss. We kiss for a couple more minutes before I pull away. I don't want it to get too heated and have them all walk in on us.

"How about you? Are you sore at all?" He asks with concern in his voice. I knew he hated hurting me but it was something we both wanted so I just ignored to pain.

"Slightly, but it is nothing I can't handle." I say in return. I then quickly kiss him on the lips and throw the covers off of me.

I stand up and go look for my clothes that are scattered across the room. I find my bra and thong and put them on. I then grab Tobias' shirt and put it on. It comes down to just above my knees so I can wear it as a dress. I button it up. leaving the top two buttons undone so my boobs are slightly visible at the top. Tobias gets out as well and pulls on his boxers and pants. I grab his hand and we walk out into the kitchen, ready to face our horrible friends' ridicule.

We walk into the kitchen and I head over to the fridge with Tobias trailing behind me. I open the fridge and grab a yogurt. I turn around and see everyone standing around the island in the middle of the kitchen staring at us expectantly.

"Good morning, all." I say while I grab a mug and go to pour myself some coffee. I put two sugars and one cream into it. I grab a spoon and sit at one of the two empty seats at the island. I eat my yogurt and drink my coffee while they continue to watch me and Tobias who is now sitting next to me with his black coffee.

"Well! We walked in on you guys naked in bed this morning and you aren't going to say anything!" Christina practically screams at us.

"Nope." Tobias says popping the 'p'. I just look up and smile at them before going back to eating. I hear Christina huff before they all start conversing with each other. Apparently Zeke wants to continue the topic though.

"Well, all I have to say is congrats man!" Zeke states while slapping Tobias on the back. Tobias just glares at him. I finish my yogurt and get up to throw it out.

"So did you guys bring my clothes in last night or what?" I ask the girls.

"Yeah. Us being the amazing friends we are brought it in and placed it in the room you were supposed to be sleeping in." Shauna says with a slight smirk. Uriah starts pouting again at this. I just laugh at his pathetic attempt to make us feel bad.

"Well, i'm going to go take a shower. Which bathroom should I use?" I ask Zeke.

"You can go in the one in the guest bedroom your clothes are in. There should be shampoo and such in there." He says through his mouthful of pancakes.

"I should probably take a shower too." Tobias says standing up with me.

"Okay. You can use the shower int he hallway. Your clothes are in my room by the way." Tobias nods at him and we both walk off through the house. I go with Tobias to pick up his clothes and he then walks me to the guest bedroom my stuff is in. He starts to walk to he shower in the hall way but I grab his arm. He turns to me with a confused expression on his face.

"You know, this shower is big enough for two people." At that, his smile stretches across his entire face. He throws me over his shoulder and runs into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

He sprints over to the bathroom while I am laughing my head off, still slung over his shoulder. He slams and locks the door before putting me off. He instantly grabs the hem of his t-shirt that I am wearing and pulls it over my head. At the same time my hands lunge for his pants. In a matter of seconds we are both completely naked.

Tobias' eyes are trained on me while I try to get the water to the perfect temperature. I turn around when I am done and notice his starring.

"Like the view?" I ask with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face.

"Hell yes." He replies before scooping me up and pulling me into a passionate kiss. At some point during the kiss we walked into the shower. I broke away from him and drenched myself in the water. I move away from the stream flowing from the spout in the wall so he can do the same.

I grab the shampoo and squirt a generous amount into the palm of my hand. I pull Tobias out of the water and stand on my toes. I start to massage the shampoo through his hair while he closes his eyes and smiles. Once I am done I rinse his hair out.

Tobias grabs the shampoo from me and turns me around. I hear him squirt the shampoo into his hand before he starts to massage my head. Damn, this feels really good! How am I ever going to be able to wash my own hair again knowing how great it feels when he does it. All too soon he is rinsing out my hair. He then grabs the conditioner and starts to rub it into my hair. He rinses it out and turns me around again.

We both grab the two soap bars sitting on the ledge and simultaneously start to clean each others bodies. I smile as my hands glide over all of his well defined muscles. Why does he have to be so hot? It is hard enough to control myself when he has clothes on. Right now I am pretty sure I am about to go crazy.

When we are done washing each other and rising off, I pull him into a kiss. He gladly returns the kiss and we stand under the stream of water making out. I pull away and start peppering kisses down his neck. I stop for a second to suck on his sensitive spot. He lets out a moan of approval when I do this. I smile and continue making a trail of kisses down his body.

When I make it down to little Tobias, I look up at big Tobias and smile at him. I take his extremely hard penis in my mouth. I glide my tongue the sides while I take more of him into my mouth.

"Oh god. Tris. That feels so good!" Tobias moans. I look up and notice his hands on the wall, holding him up, and his head thrown back in pleasure. It makes me happy to see him so happy. I quickly shake the thought and go back to my work.

Soon I feel a liquid substance entering my mouth. I swallow it without hesitation and take my mouth off of his member. I again trail kisses up his body. I finally reach his mouth and we start making out again. I reluctantly pull away and stare into his delicious blue eyes.

"While I would love to stay here with you all day, we should probably get out before they start looking for us." He nods in agreement and we get out of the shower. I go over to the linen closet and grab us both a towel. I hand him his and use mine to dry him off. He does the same for me. I take the towel I was using to dry him and wrap it around myself. I unlock the door and walk into the bedroom. When I walk in I see Christina lying down on the bed. I quickly shut the door behind me.

"Um, Christina. What are you doing?" I ask her, praying Tobias decides to stay in the bathroom for a little longer.

"Oh, I was waiting for you to get out of the shower. We have some stuff to talk about?" She says while propping herself on her elbows and winking at me.

"Chris, now really is-" I am cut off by Tobias' voice ringing from the bathroom as he walk out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Perfect timing, Tobias. Perfect fucking timing. He stops in his tracks when he sees Christina lying on the bed.

Her eyes and smile widen when he sees him standing there half naked. "No way. No way in hell did I have the pleasure of witnessing this. Did you guys shower together? What am I talking about. Of course you did. OMIGAWD! GUYS. GUYS GET IN HERE QUICK!" Christina screams loudly.

"No, Chris don't." I frantically tell her. I am too late though. The rest of the gang barrels through the door. Wow, this is just so much better. Fuck my life.

Everyone looks around and their eyes land on us. They all start laughing their heads off along with Christina.

"Damn. We can't leave you two alone fore two seconds." Shauna says, the smirk evident in her voice.

"Ugh. Just shut up and get out." I say while pushing them all out of the room. I ignore all their protests and slam the door in their faces. I turn to Tobias and we both start laughing.

"Can we do anything without them finding out?" I ask him. He shakes his head and continues laughing.

"How about I pick out your outfit form the clothes you brought and you pick out mine." I say as I walk over to his bag. He stops laughing and agrees with a huge smile on his face. Oh, boy. What did I get myself into?

I go to his bag and rummage through it. I pick out a pair of blue boxers, some black jeans, and a tight black shirt that shows off his muscles. I turn to see what he picked out for me. I raise my eyebrow at his choice. He picked out some black and lacy lingerie. To top it off he picked out a baggy black sweatshirt and some even baggier black sweatpants.

I start giggling once I realize why he picked out the black sweatshirt and pants. He doesn't want any other guys staring at me, which they do a lot. I go over to him and grab the lingerie out of his hands.

"I will wear this but I will never wear that in public. Ever." I say while I go through my bag to pick out my own outfit. I settle on a floor length black maxi skirt with a slit that comes just above my knee. To top it off I grab a black, short sleeved crop top that ends two inches above where the maxi skirt stops.

I put the clothes on and turn to look in a mirror. The outfit perfectly displays my sapphire bellybutton piercing and the tattoo on my collar bone. I smile and go into the bathroom to blow dry my hair. When I come back out Tobias is sitting on the bed wearing the clothes I picked out for him. I put on my normal makeup before I walk over to him. he is playing some game on his phone.

He looks up form the game and looks my body over. He looks back into my eyes and pouts. "Are you sure you don't want to wear the outfit I picked out for you?"

"What I don't look hot?" I ask him while I twirl around to show him the entire outfit.

"No, you do. Thats the problem." I laugh and pull him off the bed and into a kiss. i grab his hand and drag him into the living room where the others are sitting. I push Tobias onto a chair and plop down into his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his around my waist.

"So whats the plan for today?" I ask the group.

"If you two weren't two weren't two busy fucking, you would know." Lynn says with a smile playing on her face.

"Oh please. You are all going to tell me that none of you had sex last night. Because I can tell you form the smile on Will's face that Chris and will did." At that they both turn bright red and Will tries to hide his smile but fails miserably. "And Shauna and Zeke are like raccoons. They can't keep their hands off of each other." It is now their turn to turn bright read.

"Okay. Point taken. You don't need to go and embarrass all of us now." Uriah says before I can continue. I just huff and wait for them all to tell us what were doing.

"We were planning on going to a dinner for lunch then heading out to Millennium Park for a little capture the flag.

"Sounds good." Tobias and I both say at the same time. We turn and smile at each other. I pull him towards me and kiss I try to pull back, he puts his hand behind my neck and pulls me in again. I don't argue and continue to kiss him. Right as our tongues enter each others mouths we are interrupted by multiple gagging sounds. We break apart and turn to everyone.

"I swear to god if you two start fucking in my living room I am going to have to kill you both. Isn't it bad enough you did it in my bed?" Uriah says.

"Please. Its not the first time that bed has been used for something other then sleeping." I say while winking at Marlene. They both turn red like the others had minutes ago. i stand up and pull Tobias with me.

"Are we going or not?" I say as I walk out of the living room and to the front door. I hear everyones feet shuffling as they get up and follow me. I walk to my Jaguar and get into the driver's seat. tobias sits in the passenger's seat while Will and Christina get into the back.

"If you could maybe not kill us on the trip to the diner that would be nice." Christina says as she leans her head into the middle of the two front seats.

"Shut up, beotch. You know its more fun when I drive." I say. Everyone in the car huffs as I slam the gas and accelerate out of the driveway and to the diner at an extremely high speed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn it, Tris! You just ran over that poor squirrel. What did it ever do to you?!" Tobias says while looking over his shoulder at the dead squirrel in the road behind us.

"Did I really? Was that the small bump I felt? Oops. My bad." I said as I peeked into my rearview mirror to see if I could see the squirrel. Sure enough, there it was lying dead in the middle of the road. I look back at the road when Will yells at me for taking my eyes off the road for too long.

"God, guys. Stop getting your panties in a twist. Its not like I'm going to kill us." I say to them all while I make a last minute right turn that sends them flying to the right side of the car.

"Who the hell let her drive?" Christina asks, addressing the two boys in the car.

"You truly had no choice considering the fact that I would let none of you touch my car. I don't need any of you wrecking it." I say to them all.

"I am 100% positive that you have a better chance of wrecking your own car than us wrecking it." Tobias says as her grips onto the door. He huffs when I blow through my third red light in a row.

"What? Red lights are optional before 12:00. Its only 11:30." I say, trying to not be offended by their accusations.

"Tris! That is not a rule! Red lights are never optional!" Will practically screams at me. Now it is my turn to huff. I am pulling into the diner before I have time to continue the argument. Luckily, I find a spot right next to the door. I pull in and unlock the doors. The second they can open their doors they all fall out of my car.

"This is a handicap spot." Will states.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Will. I didn't realize." I snap back at him.

"Your not allowed to park there." Will spits back at me.

"Bite me." I say as I walk into the diner. We obviously got here before the others so we go pick out a table big enough for us all in the corner of the diner. I slide into the both and Tobias slides in next to me. Christina and Will sit across from us. I grab Tobias' hand from under the table and he starts rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

It doesn't take too long for the rest of the gang to show up.

"How did you guys get here before us? You left after us." Zeke says while sliding into the booth, next to Tobias.

"Tris was driving." Christina simply states.

"Well, that would explain it." Uriah says as he slides into the booth next to Will with Marlene on his left. Shauna sits next to Zeke. Lynn and Holland both sit on the ends of the booths.

"Yeah. She only ran over one squirrel on the way here." Will adds in. I scowl at him while everyone else laughs.

The waiter comes over and takes all of our food and drinks orders. It only takes a little over an hour for us all to scarf down our food and leave the diner. We all get back into our cars and start the short drive to Millennium Park. It only takes about two minutes to get there and that is with Tobias driving. There was a large argument in the parking lot that ended up with Will and Uriah holding me down while Tobias grabbed my keys and got into the driver's seat.

We pull into the park and gather around Zeke's car. I changed out of my skirt and into spandex so I was now wearing my crop top, black spandex, and a pair of black sneakers. I reach into his trunk and grab a paintball gun along with some paintballs. I load up my gun and wait for the others.

"How about we make the teams boys vs girls?" Shauna asks the group.

"There are two more of you than us?" Uriah wines.

"I'll play with the boys." Holland offers. We all nod in agreement.

"Okay. So the rules. You get hit, you're out. First team to reach the others flag wins. If you hit an Erudite you get an extra life. Agreed?" Zeke says with a smirk. We all smile and nod. Zeke hands us the flag and both teams run off in different directions.

Our team finds ourselves in an area with a large fountain and several benches surrounding it. We decide on stuffing it on the top tier of the fountain. I climb up the fountain and hide the flag. I climb back down so we can make a plan.

"Okay. I think I know what we can do. We will have two of us guarding one of the trees over there to make it look like that is where the flag is hidden. They are close enough to shoot anyone who comes close enough if they end up finding out this is a trap. Two people go out and search for the flag and try and get it. the last person wonders around trying to find the guys and kill them off." The girls all agree with me and we break up.

Shauna and Marlene go to guard the tree. Christina and Lynn go to search for the other teams flag. That leaves me to be the wanderer.

I run straight into the woods for cover. I start to walk around to see if I can find any of the guys. After walking for a couple of minutes I figure I am never going to find them like this. I make a spur of he moment decision to climb the closest tree to me.

I shimmy up the think trunk until I make it to the top of the tree. I am now able to see the entire park. I search for a little until I see Holland and Will in the distance guarding a playground. I pull my phone out of my spandex and text Christina where they are. I put my phone back before I can read her response. I keep looking until my eyes land on Zeke and Uriah making their way through the woods. They are going to walk right under the tree I am currently sitting in.

I climb to the lowest branch. I am still high enough that they can't see me from where they are walking. I wrap my legs around the branch and grab the gun that was previously slung over my shoulder. I aim it at them as they slowly walk closer to me. Once they get close enough, I nail Zeke in the head with a paintball.

He screams the second it hits him. Uriah starts laughing and pointing at him while Zeke looks around angrily for the person who hit him. While Uriah is laughing, I take the opportunity to readjust my aim. I pull the trigger and nail Uriah in the nuts with a paintball. He grunts before falling to the ground.

I jump down from my perch in the tree and smirk at the both of them. When they see me they both shoot daggers at me with their eyes.

"That was not funny Tris." Uriah says while he continues to roll on the floor like a baby.

"I can't believe you tried to destroy this masterpiece." He says as he motions to his face. "Actually, if its coming from you I can believe it." Uriah manages to stand up and they both walk back to the cars. Well, uriah more hobbles back to the car. Now I feel bad for Marlene. Looks like she won't be getting any action tonight.

I start to run in the direction they came. Now I just have to find Tobias. As I am about to exit the woods, I hear a twig snap behind me. I spin around and point my gun in the direction of the noise.

Standing where I was just walking with his gun pointed at me is Tobias. We are now at a stand still and both have noticeable smirks on our faces.

"Tobias, I strongly suggest you put that gun on the ground next to you before you meet the same unfortunate fate as your friends." I say as we start to circle each other.

"Oh, Trissy. How cute. You think I am like those pansycakes? Well you are wrong. I won't be giving up so easily." He replies. I growl at him but he just chuckles at me. All of a sudden an idea pops into my head.

"How about we make a deal or for lack of better terms ultimatum." I say to him.

"And what is this ultimatum you speak of?" He asks me.

"Unless you put that gun down right now, I will not hug, touch, kiss, or have sex with you for the next week." I tell him with a smirk. As I say this, a horrified look crosses his face. Once he processes the information, his expression changes to one that shows me he is contemplating my offer.

After about a minute of thinking, he gently places his gun on the ground and kicks it off to the side. Once the gun is out of reach, I nail him in the chest with a paintball. He looks at me, shock written all over his face.

"What the hell?! I thought she said I was safe if I put down my gun!" He slightly yells at me.

"I never said you would be safe. I said I would have sex with you if you put your gun down. I just needed to make sure you were out before I let my guard down." I say as I sling my gun over my shoulder.

"Well in that case, I plan on cashing in on that." He seductively states as he walks closer to me. I just smirk as I too walk closer to him.

Once we are close enough to each other, my arms swing around his neck and his pick me up by my butt. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him. He immediately kisses me back with the same passion that I kissed him with.

He lays my back against the ground while he hovers over me. My legs are still wrapped around his waist while my hands move to the hem of his shirt. I start tugging on it to tell him that I want it off. He gets the message and rips it off. He then goes and rips my shirt off and throws it in a pile with his. We go back to making out as he fiddles with my bra clasp. Right before he takes it off we hear a squeal.

We break apart and look in the direction of the noise. Lucky us, the entire gang stands there staring and laughing at us. I grunt and look around for my shirt. I find it and go put it on. I throw Tobias his shirt and he pulls it over his head.

"Goddamn. You two really can't be left alone. I guess were going to be by your side at all times now just so we can make sure something like this doesn't happen again." Zeke says as he throws both his arms on me and Tobias' shoulders. We just glare at him while we start to walk back to the car.

"We won, by the way. Some of us were actually focused on the game and not activities that should not be done in public." Christina says while eyeing Tobias and I.

"Okay, lets stop it with the sex jokes. What about another round of capture the flag?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I'm good with that. And Trissy we will stop making sex jokes when you two stop having sex while we are around." Christina states while she walks past me to start the next round.

**Time skip**

We stayed in the park playing paintball until about 10:00 at night. It was almost pitch black outside so we decided to head back to Zeke's house to hang out for a little while longer. We are currently sitting in his living room watching a movie. By now it is about 11:00. Tobias and I are sitting in one of the arm chairs with me on his lap.

"Guys, I know what we can do tonight! My friend just got a job as a bouncer at the Pit. He will totally let us in if we go! Are you guys up for it?" Zeke asks the group. Everyone nods their heads except for Tobias and I. We both shake our heads no.

"Yes! Of course I want to go! I heard the almighty Six is headlining tonight. Any fight with Six in it has got to be a great fight. I have always wanted to watch him." Uriah screams while jumping up.

"Are you guys sure? I heard its pretty dangerous and illegal. We could get arrested or hurt." I say hoping I am convincing enough that they don't go.

"Says the girl who almost kills everyone every time she gets behind the wheel. We're in! Lets go now so we can get a good spot to watch the fight. I want to be in the front so I can see the abs on all the hot guys." Christina says while standing up along with Uriah. Will looks upset for a second before standing next to Christina.

"Well, Four and I aren't going. Were just going to go back to my house. See you guys later." I say. With that I grab Four's arm and run out the door to my car. We already put our bags in the trunk earlier so we just drive towards my house, fast.

"What are we going to do?!" I scream at Four.

"I'm not sure but there is no way we will be able to keep fight club a secret if the entire gang is there to watch "the almighty Six" headline. And I have a match right after you. Maybe we should just tell them?" Four says to me.

"NO! They would not take it well. Lets just let it play out. Maybe they will be too far away to recognize us." I say quickly and as if I am trying to convince myself and Tobias it is the right thing to do. he nods as we pull into my garage.

We sprint up to my room and get dressed. Over the past two weeks he has left some clothes here that he wears solely to the Pit. He has a tiny section in my hidden closet. We both grab knives and conceal them in our clothes. I grab two pairs of sun glasses and throw one pair to him. He catches them and I grab my bag. We quickly run to the shed and hop on a quad.

We get to the Pit and put our hoods up and sunglasses on. Tobias grabs my hand and squeezes it. I smile at him and we proceed to the entrance of the Pit. We go down in an empty elevator (perks of being of fighter) and step out into the already crowded Pit. We make our way over to the door to the training rooms without being noticed. Once we get inside we head to room Ten.

I throw my bag onto a bench and take off my sunglasses. i unzip my jacket and take it off, throwing it next to my bag. This leaves me in a sports bra and some baggy sweatpants. I grab my tape and wrap my knuckle. I walk over to a punching bag and start beating it.

I stop hitting the bag when i notice the tape on my knuckles ripped. I take off the remaining tape and throw it out. I turn and watch Tobias stop hitting the bag and look at the clock on the wall.

"You're match is starting. Are you ready?" I nod my head and walk over to my bag. I re-tape my knuckles before returning the tape to my bag. I take off my sweatpants so I am now in my black sports bra, black spandex, and black sneakers. I put my hair into a messy bun before taking the knife out of the holster on my thigh and putting it in my bag. I take off the holster and walk over to Tobias.

He grabs my hand and we walk out together. Right before we open the door to face the mass of people chanting "Six!", Tobias turns to me and captures my lips with his. I smile into the kiss before I pull away. The bouncers standing next to the door open the double doors for us.

The second the doors open, the crowd's chant changes from "Six!" to "Ten!". I keep my face emotionless, as does Tobias. I need to focus on my match. We walk to the ring hand in hand. Tori is waiting at the ring for me. I peck Tobias on the lips and walk over to her.

She starts massaging my shoulders while I bounce, like we do before every match. She is telling me different tips and strategies about how to take down my opponent the fastest. From what she is telling me, he seems like he won't be too hard to beat.

I close my eyes and focus on the task ahead of me until I hear the announcer calling my name. I open my eyes and hop up into the ring. The announcer calls some guy into the ring. I don't even bother to figure out what his name is.

He is buff and tall, like every other guy in this club. He has a look of fear in his eyes. Apparently, he knows my reputation. I smirk at him as he starts to slightly shake. It is only noticeable to me because I am so close to him.

Right before the announcer tells us to start, I look in to the crowd for a second. Directly in front of me, standing right in front of the ring, is the entire gang staring at me with their jaws hitting the ground. I just push them out of my mind and focus on the match.


	21. Chapter 21

I make eye contact with the guy standing in front of me. My eyes quickly shift to scanning his body for imperfection. I take notice of everything from his build to his breathing patters. He doesn't seem to strong but has toned legs so he is probably really fast. Good thing I am fats and strong. This won't be an issue for me.

I make the first move once the announce tells us to commence the fight. I quickly throw a jab at his cheek that he blocks. I move my hand back to blocking my body the second I realize my punch was blocked. He throws a sloppy punch at my abdomen that I easily dodge. He is worse than I had predicted earlier. It could only take me a few seconds to knock him out but I decide to put on a little show for my friends.

He throws another punch and I grab his wrist. I flip him over me and he goes flying to the ground. I step back and wait for him to get up. I would never hit a man while he was down, that is just cowardice.

He stands up and looks at me with worry written all over his face. I just smirk and lunge at him. He falls as I dive into his stomach and take him to the ground. I spin him around and twist his arm around his back. Right when he is about to concede and stand up letting him do the same. When we are both back in our stances, I execute a perfect drop kick. My foot makes contact with his temple as we both fall. He's out like a light.

I stand and dust my self off. The announcer comes over and raises my hand while everyone cheers. I walk to the edge of the ring and Tobias is standing there with a smirk on his face. He picks me up by the waist and brings me down from the ring. Before he puts me onto the ground, he pulls me in for a kiss. We break apart and smile at each other.

"That was a great match, but did you have to play with the poor guy?" Tobias asks while eyeing the guy who is still lying unconscious and is now being carried out of the ring. "That was a great drop kick by the way."

"Yes, I did have to play with him. It was fun!" I say. He just chuckles and steals another kiss from me. The announcer calls his opponent into the ring. He is fighting Eric tonight. I am a little worried because I know how ruthless Eric can be. I know I shouldn't be worried though because Tobias is good at what he does.

The announcer calls Four's name and he starts to walk away from me towards the ring. I grab his arm and spin him around. I place my lips on his and pull them away before he even has time to return the kiss. I then push him towards the ring. He stumbles a little before catching his balance and hopping into the ring. I lean on the ring and prop my face up with my elbows.

Eric is first to throw a punch, of course. Tobias blocks it and nails Eric in the face with a jab before Eric has time to recover from the block. This knocks Eric off balance a bit and he stumbles into the cables that wrap themselves around the ring. Tobias lakes the opportunity to sweep Eric's legs out from under him. He then pins Eric to the ground with his knees and starts punching him. After two good shots to the temple, Eric is out.

Wow, that is quicker than I thought. I cheer as the announcer holds Tobias' arm in the air. I notice Tobias didn't tape his knuckles today so they are slightly bloody. I hope it won't be too noticeable tomorrow. He hops out of the ring and wraps his arm around me. He squeezes me as I squeeze him right back.

"Good fight. I just hope for your sake that your knuckles heal by tomorrow morning." I tell him while pointing to his slightly bloody knuckles.

"Yeah. We should probably go clean these up." He says examining his battered hands.

"Well, we might want to talk to them first." I say pointing to the group of our friends trying to convince a body guard to let them by. Tobias chuckles and motions for me tog o get them. I walk over to the body guard and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and I notice its one of the friends I have made here, Lenny.

"Hey, Lenny. These idiots are with me. You can let them by." I say to Lenny. He nods and moves out of the way so the gang can walk into the clearing that was made for the fighters. I start to walk away and motion for them to follow. Once I get to Tobias, I grab his hand and we walk into the training center together. The others come in behind us.

We walk them to room Ten without saying a word. I walk into the training room and head over to the first aid kit. I get out rubbing alcohol, napkins, and some gauze. I walk over to Tobias and take his hands. I start to clean and bandage them in silence.

"Are you guys planning on explaining or just sitting there?" Christina says to us with a little annoyance in her voice.

"What is there to explain? You already know our secret now." Tobias says without taking his eyes off of me.

"I don't know, maybe WHY you kept something this big a secret?" Christina spits back. I finally finish with Tobias' knuckles and I turn to look at the group. There are a mix of emotions on all of there faces.

"Because we didn't need anyone telling us that what we were doing was dangerous and that we needed to stop. So we kept it to ourselves. Any other stupid questions you want to ask?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I have one. HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT DROP KICK WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME!" Uriah screams at me.

"I have been training for the past two years. I would tell you the whole prodigy thing but I am sure you have all heard of the infamous Six, who I happen to be." I say, a smirk working its way onto my face.

"I never actually believed I would be in the same room as Six. The fact that he, I mean she, has been next to me my whole life is insane! I think I might pass out." Zeke says while falling into Uriah's arms, expecting him to catch him. Uriah doesn't catch him and Zeke lands on the hard training room floor with a thump. he groans and stands up glaring at Uriah.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the flattering. We should probably head home anyway. Its getting late." I say while standing up and pulling Four up with me.

"Actually we have to head to the cafeteria to check the lineup for the rest of the week." Four says as he drags me out of the room, with the rest of the gang following us.

"Right, I forgot about that." I start walking next to Four to stop him form dragging me. We walk into the cafeteria and Zeke and Uriah look like they are about to piss their pants. Apparently they have never been around so many famous fighters before. Everyone else just looks extremely excited.

We walk over tot he board, everyone making a path for us as we walk. I get there and see I have two fights this week. One is on Tuesday against some guy named Al and the other is on Thursday against _Tobias_.

No, no, no, no, no. I will not fight him. Not now, not ever. I look at him and he has the same panicked look that I have on. we turn around and frantically look for Max. We spot him sitting at a table with some of the other fighters, eating. We run over shouting his name as we go. He turns around and looks at us with a questioning look on his face.

"Max! How could you pair Four and I together?! I can't fight my own boyfriend." I yell at Max. His face changes from questioning to understanding.

"Ditto. I refuse to knock out my own girlfriend." Fours says from next to me. I glare at him for a second. What makes him think he would win? I quickly exit that from my brain and focus on what is important. The issue of fighting Four.

"Yeah, I figured you guys would say this. Don't worry. You won't have to knock each other out. Its just going to be a spar. First person to pint he other down for ten seconds wins. Usually spars aren't in the prime time spot but we couldn't not put the most anticipated fight of the season in prime time." Max says before turning back to his food and companions.

I let out a sigh of relieve and Tobias does the same. I turn to him and smirk.

"Oh, I am so ready for this fight now. You better watch your back, number boy." I say while pocking Tobias in the chest.

"You keep thinking that, number girl." We both laugh at that. He pulls me into him and his lips touch mine. soon we are making out in front of the entire cafeteria, though most people don't notice because they are too engrossed in their food.

I hear a cough from behind us but we both ignore it. Soon we are being pulled off of each other by none other then Zeke and Uriah. I glare at Uriah, who is holding onto me, and elbow him in the balls. He shrieks and falls to the ground. Zeke lets go of Tobias because he is laughing so hard. I go over to Tobias and grab his hand.

"Come on. Lets go. I want to get home and go to sleep." I say to the gang. They all nod, except Uriah who is still rolling around on the floor groaning. Marlene helps him up and we all walk out to the training rooms. Tobias and I grab our stuff after we put back on our hoodies and sunglasses. I replace my knife and put my sweatpants back on.

"You guys do realize it is almost one in the morning. There is no need for sunglasses." Will says to us.

"Of course we realize that. But would you rather be swarmed by crazy fans and not be able to get out of this place." I say with a sharpness to my voice. Will nods in understanding and we all leave, heading towards the elevators.

We make it out without any disturbances and go our separate ways to our cars. Tobias and I walk through the woods until we reach my quad. he gets on first and I get on behind him.

"What do you say about sleeping at my house tonight? We already slept at yours like two weeks ago." Tobias says with something that can only be explained as hope in his eyes.

"Sure, that sounds great. But I should probably head to my house to grab clothes that I can wear tomorrow." He nods and we speed off int he direction of my house. Once we get there I sprint to my balcony and climb up the tree. I run into my closet and fill it with most of the clothes I don't really wear anymore. I figure if I keep clothes I don't really care about at Tobias', then there will be nothing missing from my real wardrobe.

When I am done packing, I walk over to my balcony and throw the big bag over it. Tobias catches it at the bottom. I shimmy down the tree and land right next to where Tobias is standing.

"Damn, Tris. How much clothes do you need for one night." Tobias says while heaving the bag over his shoulder.

"I figured I might as well keep some clothes at your house in case this becomes a common occurrence. If you want, I can make some room in my closet and you can bring some of your own clothes over to my place." He smiles at me and nods as we walk over to his car that is currently parked in my garage. We get in and drive off to his house.

When he pulls into the driveway I smile. His house is big, but not as big as mine. There is a small circular driveway that leads up to two french doors. He pulls up the driveway and presses a button that opens the garage. He parks in the empty garage and gets out. Tobias goes to the trunk to grab my bag before opening my door for me. I smile and get out with him. I follow him into his house.

Inside is just as elegant as the outside. The furniture looks pretty expensive and everything is neat and polished. It looks slightly like a museum. We walk up the stairs into what I assume is his room. I smile when I see it. It is slightly messy and looks more homely. It is all black accept for the red words "Fear God Alone" painted on the wall behind his queen sized bed.

Tobias goes into his closet and starts pulling stuff out and putting it into a bag. Once the bag is filled, he comes over and puts it next to his bed.

"There. That should leave enough room for your stuff." I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. I grab my bag and walk into his closet to put my stuff away. It only takes about ten minutes to finish this.

I walk out of the closet and see Tobias lying on his bed with his phone in hand. he must have took off his shirt and pants because he is now lying in bed in nothing but his boxers. He looks up and smiles at me.

"I took my clothes off. now its only fair if you do the same." Tobias says with a smirk. i huff at his pervy remark and find a slightly worn t-shirt of his lying on the ground. I take off my clothes until I am down to my thong and sports bra.

I turn around so I am facing the wall instead of him. I take off the sports bra and slip on his shirt. It falls exactly where my butt ends so if I bend down at all, he would be able to see my whole ass. He must realize this too because the smirk hasn't left his face yet. How does this shirt even fit him?! Most of his shirts are like dresses on me. This shirt must be tiny on him.

I go over to his bed and crawl in. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me to him. Without any hesitation he kisses me and I immediately kiss back. before long, we are having a repeat of last night.

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I just wanted to mention that I just posted a new story called Becoming Dauntless. Its probably different from anything you have read on here. I haven't yet found anything like it. So if you have time I seriously suggest you go check it out. Tell me what you thought of this chapter int he reviews. thanks for reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	22. Chapter 22

TRIS POV

I wake up with the feeling of Tobias under me. I smile and snuggle more into his chest. I just continue to lie down on him and think about how perfect this is for the next five minutes. I look at the clock and see it is almost noon. Maybe I should wake him up now.

"Toby. Wake up." I whisper in his ear. He just groans and wiggles a little. I just chuckle a little and decide to take a different approach. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. I continue to kiss him until I feel him start to kiss back. Once he does I break contact with his mouth and make a trail of kisses down his next. After I stop for a little to suck on one spot, I remove my lips form him and look up into his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He just chuckles and gives me a quick kiss.

"What happened to me being Superman?" He asks.

"You will always be my Superman, but right now you are sleeping beauty so I have an excuse to wake you up with a kiss." I say with a smirk. He laughs again.

"I can live with that." Tobias says. He leans in and starts kissing me again. before he can deepen it, I hop out of bed. I notice I am completely naked and smirk at Tobias who is shamelessly staring at me. I grab my underwear and slip in on along with one of Tobias' shirt. He gets out of bed with me and pulls on some boxers.

"How about you go take a shower and i'll go downstairs and make us breakfast?" He asks me.

"Yeah, thats sounds good." I say while walking over to his bathroom. He leaves the room and heads down to the kitchen. I walk in and strip again. I turn the shower on and hop in. I look around for something to wash my hair with and all I see is guy shampoo. I read the label and see it is actually a 2 in1 shampoo and conditioner. Is he serious right now? This shit is what he puts in his hair. Were going to have to go shopping later for something more suitable for my hair.

I wash my hair with the horrid stuff anyone. I then grab his soap that is also for men. Great. Now I get to smell like a guy all day! Good thing I brought one of my perfumes.

I get out of the shower and dry myself off with one of the fluffy towels in the linen closet. I slip Tobias' shirt back on and my underwear. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and walk out of the bathroom. I walk downstairs to the smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes.

I walk into the kitchen and smile at Tobias who is slaving over the stove. "Damn, that smells so good." I say while placing a kiss on his cheek. I sit down at the island in the middle of his kitchen and wait for him to finish. I decide to go on Instagram while I wait.

About five minutes later I am interrupted from a plate being pushed in front of me. I look at it and their are three pancakes with whipped cream stacked up. There is also a couple of pieces of bacon on the side. I smile and dig in.

"So what do you want to do on this wonderful Sunday?" Tobias asks me through a mouthful of food.

"Well, for starters we are going to the store to get some real shampoo so I don't have to use that crap you have in there next time. Then I have to meet Chrissy at my house so we can plan our outfits for tomorrow." I say after swallowing the food that was in my mouth.

"So I don't get to spend the day with you?" He says with a pout on his face. Damn, that is one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

"You can come over after Chrissy leaves. We can find something to do." I say as I finish my last bite of pancakes and start on the bacon. His pout turns into a wide smile and he goes back to eating. We finish our meal in silence before heading back up to his room to change.

We both go into the closet and I start going through my section to find something to wear. I pull out a pair of black high wasted short, a sparkly black bandeau, and a black leather jacket. I grab the clothes and go back into his room to change. He stays in the closet to change. I throw on the clothes and walk over to his dresser with a mirror behind it.

I take some of the makeup I brought over and start applying it to my face. I am in the middle of lining my second eye when he walks out. He has on one of his signature tight black shirts that show his muscles. He paired it with some dark blue jeans and red basketball sneaker.

"Damn, someones looking hot." I say as I go back to lining my eye.

"I could say the same to you." He says while wrapping his arms around my exposed stomach and placing kisses on my neck. "Lets just hope no guys start staring at you or someone might die today." He says between kisses.

I just laugh and move on to brushing my hair. I pick up my black converse and put them on.

Once I am done, I pry his arms off of me and grab his hand. He grabs his bag with the clothes he chose to bring to my house and I grab my purse. We walk downstairs and he gets his keys and wallet. we hop in his car and I plug my phone into the radio. I scroll through my songs until I find one I want to listen to. I blast it through the speaker and sing along.

"Debbie just hit the wall

She never had it all

One Prozac a day

Husband's a CPA

Her dreams went out the door

When she turned twenty four

Only been with one man

What happened to her plan?"

(1985 by Bowling for Soup if you were wondering. Look it up, its a really good song.)

"You can really sing, you know that?" Tobias says while grabbing my hand. I just laugh at him. He's obviously lying. I mean he has to say that, he's my boyfriend.

"This song is so great. Its one of my favorite." I say trying to change the subject.

"I love this song too. Bowling for Soup is one of my favorite bands." Tobias says with a smile. We sit in silence the rest of the ride enjoying the music. We eventually pull into the stop and shop parking lot and I pull him inside.

We walk over to the hygiene section and I start looking over all the shampoos, conditioners, and body wash. I finally find the type I usually use at home and put it in our cart. I pick out a body wash and throw it in there too. I grab a pink loofa and put it in the cart. Tobias huffs at that.

"What do you expect me to wash myself with?" i say to him with my eyebrows raised.

"That isn't why I was huffing. It was because it was pink. You do realize I will look like and idiot with that in my shower? And I can always wash you for you." He says with a smirk. He leans close and whispers the last one so no one else hears it.

We are so close I can't help myself. I lean in and kiss him. He tries to deepen it but I pull away. This is not the time for this. I walk over to the other section of the hygiene isle and grab a pack of tampons and pads. I walk back and throw them into the cart.

Tobias' eyes widen when they land in the cart. He goes beet red and looks a little flustered. I just laugh at how uncomfortable something so simple is making him.

"Why do you need those?" He manages to say.

"I don't know, Four. Why don't you tell me?" I say with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you leaving them in my house?" He says, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes, I am. I need some there in case mother nature decides to surprise me while I am staying with you. Is that a problem?" I say trying not to laugh my head off. He just shakes his head no and quickly exits the isle with the cart. I laugh out loud now and follow him. We go and pick up some other stuff for the kitchen before going to check out.

Tobias starts to put everything on the counter with my help. I end up putting the pads and tampons up there because he refuses to touch them. He turns red again when the checkout girl scans them and places them in a bag. This makes me laugh even harder than before. He glares at me before grabbing his wallet to pay. He ignores my protests and whips out his credit card.

We grab the bags and bring them to the car. we get in and I kiss him on the cheek. We turn on the music again and drive home singing along with it.

He pulls up in my driveway and runs around the car to open it up. I thank him with a quick peck on the lips. I grab his bag from the back seat.

"I can unpack your stuff if you unpack that stuff when you get home." I say while pointing to the groceries in the back. He pales a little but still nods. I giggle a little as he gets in the car and waves goodbye to me. I watch him leave before turning around and going into my house.

I go up to my room and put Tobias' clothes in the space that was created form me bringing my clothes to his house. Right as I am finishing, I hear the door downstairs open. The person walks up the steps and bursts into my room. I don't even have to look to know who it is.

"Hey, Chrissy." I yell form the closet. I put Tobias' bag in the corner and walk out. Christina is fixing her hair in one of my mirrors. She is wearing a tight black and white crop top, a tight black skirt that goes to mid thigh, and some black pumps.

"Hey, Tris. So what are we wearing tomorrow for Twin Day?" Christina asks while flopping down on my bed.

"Lets do something simple yet cut and sexy." I say while flopping down next to her.

"Its like your reading my mind." Christina says.

"Well great minds do think alike." I say to her as we both get up and head into my closet. About a half hour into going through all my clothes Christina starts giggling a little. I turn to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why is there an entire section of guy's clothes in here? And they happen to look like something Four would wear." She says while she starts laughing again.

"Oh, that. Four brought some of his clothes over here and I brought some of mine over to his for when we stay over each others houses." I say to her with a hint of a smile on my face.

"And does that happen a lot?" She asks with a smirk on her face. I just shrug and go back to my clothes. She laughs and does the same. After another half hour, we are finally finished picking out our outfit. We walk downstairs and I text Four that we are done. He tells me he is coming and I put my phone down on the counter in the kitchen.

"So Chrissy, how are you and Will doing?" I ask her while I search through our fridge for a water. I find when and take it out.

"Great! He is actually taking me on date tonight." She looks at the clock on my wall. "I should actually get going, I need to get ready. Bye, Trissy!" She yells while walking out of my house. As she walks out, Tobias walks in.

I smile at him and walk over. I kiss him quickly. "Miss me?" I say.

"Immensely." He replies. I grab his hand and walk him towards the elevator. I press the button for the basement and we go down. Tobias is a little anxious but it is over quickly an we walk out. I lead him down to the game room.

"I figured we could just chill out tonight. You can play x-box live if you want. Everything is in that cabinet over there." I say to Tobias. He smiles and pecks me on the cheek before going over to the cabinet and setting everything up.

He comes back over with a headset and a game controller and sits on the couch. I situate myself on his lap. He wraps his arm around me and puts the controller in front of me. He logs into x-box live and starts to play while I watch. He is playing Call of Duty with Uriah and Zeke.

After about a half hour of them playing, I see Tobias is stuck in a situation he can't get out of. (I don't know video games so I am just going to be extremely vague and hope what I say is somewhat right.) I quickly grab the controller from his hands. I do some combinations of button pressing and kill the three people that were surrounding Tobias.

I finish that round for him and we end up winning. I turn to give him back his controller and he is staring at me with awe.

"What?" I say confused.

"That was an amazing kill, Babe." He says while pulling me in for a kiss. I kiss back for a little before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Babe?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I thought I would try it. What do you think?" He asks before quickly pecking me on the lips.

"I like it." I say and go in for a kiss. He happily kisses me back. We are interrupted by Uriah's voice coming through the headset.

"While that was a great kill, Tris, I would appreciate it if you don't make out right next to the mic because it is very audible and making me want to throw up my lunch. While it may have been good going down, I am almost 100% positive it will not be as good coming up." Uriah says.

"Classy, Uriah. very classy." I say while handing Tobias back his controller so he can continue playing. He plays for the next hour with me occasionally helping him. After the hour is over, they all sign off and shut off the game. Tobias turns to me and smiles.

He starts kissing me and I immediately kiss back. After a little, he moves from my mouth to my neck. When he is sucking on my neck, I look at the clock on the wall. It is 11:30. I reluctantly push Tobias away from me.

"Its late and we have school tomorrow. Are you staying over?" I ask him. He nods and we walk up to my room. I put on my usual pajamas, underwear and Tobias' shirt. He just wears his boxers.

We both get into bed and he pulls my back into his chest.

"Goodnight, Tris." He whispers into my ear.

"Goodnight, Toby." I whisper back. We both fall asleep shortly after that.

**Time Skip**

We both wake up the next morning to the blaring of my alarm. I groan and roll out of bed. I don't even both getting dressed before I walk downstairs, dragging Tobias in his boxers down with me.

I walk into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. I grab the orange juice and turn around to get a cup. When I turn around I see two people sitting in my kitchen that I never want to see me with my boyfriend's arm around my waist and both of us practically naked.

There sits my mom and dad, both reading something. They look up at me and smile. When they see Tobias, my dad's eyes narrow but my mom's smile widens. I did not expect them to be sitting here. My dad has been in D.C. since the beginning of school and my mom was in Honduras for some kind of charity. I weakly smile at the both of them.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy." I say with a small wave.


	23. Chapter 23

_"__Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy." I say with a small wave._

Tobias slowly steps behind me like he is trying to hide. It doesn't work considering he is taller than me by a little over half a foot. What a fucking idiot.

"Baby!" My mom exclaims while hopping out of her seat and pulling me into a tight embrace. I gladly except and squeeze her tightly back.

"Care to introduce us?" My mom politely asks me.

"Oh, yeah. This is Four." I say while pointing to the large boy who is still hiding behind me.

"And why is he not wearing any clothes?" My dad asks while standing up at my mother's side.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" I ask with a sheepish grin. Tobias finally comes out from behind me and grabs my hand to squeeze it. I squeeze his back in return. My mom just smiles at the both of us but my dad's eyebrows raise practically to his hair line.

"When did I ever approve of you having a boyfriend, Beatrice?" My dad asks me with a sharpness in his tone.

"I didn't know I needed your permission. I am almost 17 after all." I snap back. My mom quickly intervenes before this becomes a full fledged yelling fight.

"So, how long have you two been together?" My mom asks, the smile still evident on her face.

"About three weeks." I tell my mom.

"Aw! How cute! Have you guys, you know?" She asks while wiggling her eyebrows. Tobias and I both turn beet red.

"I really don't need to hear any of this. Just be safe." My dad says while kissing my forehead. "And if you ever hurt my daughter, it may just be the last thing you do." Tobias pales slightly but still nods.

"I would never dream of hurting your daughter, sir." Tobias says.

"Call me Andrew. Sir is was too formal." My dad says. Tobias nods at this.

"And you may call me Natalie. It is nice to meet you Four." My mom says while extending her hand. Tobias takes it and shakes it.

"Same to you, Natalie." Tobias politely replies.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I ask my parents who sat back down at the table.

"You don't actually think we would miss your first game did you?" My mom says while going back to her book.

Tonight is the first girls' Ice Hockey varsity game. During homecoming week a lot of the teams have their first games, all at home. Boys' Ice Hockey kicked off homecoming week on Friday with their first game. Tonight is the Girls' turn to play. Tomorrow the track and field team have a meet, along with the boys and girls soccer team. Wednesday boys and girls lacrosse are playing. Thursday boys and girls tennis are playing along with girls field hockey. Then to finish off the week, we have our homecoming football game followed by the homecoming dance.

Because hockey and football are so popular at our school, all three teams have their own days so the entire school can show up. There are also different spirit days on the different days of the week.

I just nod in understanding and drag Tobias out of the kitchen, back up to my room. I go into the closet and grab the outfit Christina and I picked out for today. Tobias goes into the closet as well but he goes through his clothes to pick out the clothes he chose with Zeke.

I put on the black bandeau along with the black and white horizontally striped muscle tee. I pull on the leather high waisted shorts along with my black vans. I french braid my hair down my back and put on my normal make-up. I grab my aviators and throw them on. I walk into the closet and smirk when I see what Tobias is wearing.

"Creative. Very Creative." I say to him with a chuckle. He is wearing a black t-shirt along with black jeans and black basketball sneakers.

"Did you pick that out all on your own?" I say with a look of fake amazement on my face.

"Shut up. Its the best we could do." I huffs back at me before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I start screaming and pounding on his back. he grabs both of our back packs and takes me downstairs, ignoring my protests. He throws me in the passenger seat of my Jaguar and grabs the keys off the rack.

Tobias drives me to school, stopping at Starbucks along the way so we can get breakfast. We make it to school surprisingly on time. We walk in hand in hand over to my locker where the rest of our friends are gathered. We say our hellos and start to aimlessly chat while we wait for the bell.

All of a sudden Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Lynn get deadly quiet. They all seem to be staring at something behind me. I try to turn around to look with them but Christina grabs my shoulders preventing me from turning around. I just glare at her and push her hands off of me. She bites her lip as I turn around.

There standing right in front of the front door looking at a piece of paper stands my worst nightmare. That familiar brown air and stocky structure. the cockiness is just radiating off of him. Peter. What the hell is he doing here? He is supposed to be in jail. he wasn't supposed to be let out for another three years.

I feel my breaths start to get quicker. I grab my knees to try and stable myself. My head is spinning and I can't make out any of my surroundings. I hear people around me yelling at me but I can't hear a word they are saying. Suddenly I can't hold myself up anymore and I drop to the ground. I start to shake viciously as I lay on the ground. Slowly, the edges of my vision go black until I am completely submerged in darkness.

**Time Skip**

I fell something soft under me. Something like a bed or a blanket. Other than that all I see is darkness. I can vaguely hear people talking but I don't know what they are saying. I try to move but I am frozen.

After a little while of lying there, the voices become more clear. One of the voices is pleasantly familiar while I don't recognize the other voice. The familiar voice continues to speak and I can finally identify it. Tobias!

"When is she going to wake up?" Tobias asks with a slight edge to his voice. I wonder why?

"Soon. Just be patient. And you should really head to class. You shouldn't miss any more school. I-" The unknown voice says. She is cut off by Tobias. (Yes, I have indeed identified it as a female. Thats a start right.)

"No. I am staying right here until she has the ability to walk out with me." Tobias firmly states. The unknown women just sighs and seemingly walks out. Aw! How cute is he? Damn, I sound like a love sick teenager.

"Tris, come back to me. I need you." Tobias says to me. At this I know I need to force myself to wake up. If not for me, for Tobias. I use all my energy to push my eyes open.

When they do open, I am blinded by bright lights bouncing off white walls. Where the hell am I? I squint my eyes to allow them time to adjust.

"Tris! Tris, your awake! Oh my god, I was so worried." Tobias exclaims once he sees my eyes open. For some reason I have a pounding head ache.

"What the hell happened and where the hell am I?" I ask him. He chuckles at me before answering.

"You are currently in the nurse's office. You had a panic attack and went into a stress induced coma. You have been out for three hours." He says with slight worry in his voice. I try to sit up but it just hurts my head even more so I drop back down.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" I ask him, a bit worried about the answer.

"You hit it on the ground when you fell. You don't have a concussion luckily, just a little battered." He tells me. I sigh out of relief. If I had to miss hockey because of _Peter_ I would have killed the son of a bitch.

"Do you want to tell me why you just had a panic attack?" Tobias asks me while eyeing me like I am about to break any second. I prop myself on my elbows ignoring the pounding head ache. I stare into his eyes trying to decide if I should tell him or not.

"Its a long story." I say to him.

"We have time." He quickly replies I sigh and launch into the story of my freshman year.

"Well, as you know, I have previously had a reputation about being a bit of a player." He nods at this and lets me continue. "Well it wasn't exactly always like that. I went into freshman year a pathetic little girl who was happy all the time. I then came out as who I am today. Personally, I think the transformation was for the better but thats not the point. _He_ did that to me. _He_ changed me."

"Who's he?" Tobias asks.

"Peter." I spit out his name like it is venom. i start to explain to him what I mean.

"He was my first boyfriend. We met on the day before the first day of school and got together about a week after that. the first two months were great. He was nice, would carry my books, and was always a gentleman. Everything a boyfriend should be right? Well after those two months he started getting really weird. He would try to do stuff to me that I wasn't ready to do. When I would say no, he would hit me. I would tell myself I deserved it and this is what people do to those they love. That is why I continued to stay with him." After this Tobias' breath hitches and he has a murderous look on his face.

"Well I sort of pushed away all of my friends because Peter didn't like it when I hung out with them. I didn't even talk to my family. I would skip meals because he would call me fat and ugly. This continued for about four more months. luckily, the furthest he ever got in that time was second base. I never allowed him to go further, but that would just get me beat more. That is where my fear of intimacy came from. Okay, so when we had been together for almost six months, I met Christina. She found out was going on and helped me put the bastard in jail where he has been for the past two year. He was supposed in there for three more years but I guess they let him out early because I just saw him in the hallway. Everything from freshman year came flooding back to me. All the pain, all the weakness. I couldn't handle it." By now I am sobbing into Tobias' chest while he comforts me by stroking my hair.

"After that, I became best friends with Christina, Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene. they all know what happened. I started learning how to fight so I would never feel week again. I changed my style so it was more revealing and bad ass instead of sweet and conservative. I refused to any one longer than two months because that is where it all went bad, so I became a player. It was all because of him." I finish my story and look into Tobias' eyes.

He looks a mix of many emotions. Anger, sadness, slight pity, and love. he wipes the tears out of my eyes and pulls me closer.

"I will never let him touch you, Tris. You are safe with me." Tobias whispers into my hair.

"I know I am, Tobias." I whisper back.

After that we manage to get me checked out and cleaned up. We walked into the cafeteria because it was now lunch time. Everyone stares at us as we walk in. This time I rush to my table to try and avoid everyone instead of basking in the attention. I quickly sit down and put my head in my hands.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Christina asks me from my side. I just shake my head no. I lift my head up and look at my entire table staring at me with pity. I just scowl and stare at my food.

I hear the doors fly open behind me and see my entire table to to look at the person who just walked in. Tobias starts to scowl so I have a pretty good idea who it is. I turn around and stare at him.

He is walking in our direction followed by his current girlfriend Molly and Christina's cousin Al. Al is friends with that monster? I though he was nice? I guess I was wrong. Peter walks right up to me and smirks. I stand so I am closer to his eye level.

"Wow, Beatrice. Long time no see." Peter says to me with a coy smile.

"Yeah, Peter. How has jail been treating you?" I ask with one eyebrow raised. He snarls at me.

"You better watch it, Prior. You don't want a repeat of freshman year." Peter snaps at me. I see Tobias start to stand up int he corner of my eye but I wave him down.

"I'd like to see you try." I say while slowly inching closer to his face so I look more intimidating.

This gets him really mad. He is almost redder than me this morning when my mom asked me about my sex life. He backs up a little and tries to take a swing at my face. I easily grab his fist and twist it around his back. I push it up until I make him squeal in pain.

"Come near me again and we'll see who gets hurt this time." I growl at him. He whimpers and nods. I release him and he falls flat on his butt. I kick him int he side just for the hell of it and go sit back down at my table. Peter gets off the ground and runs his pathetic little ass out of the cafeteria with his friends in tow.

Everyone at my table is staring at me in awe except for Tobias. He is staring at me with a proud grin on his face. He leans in and pecks me on the cheek. I smile at him before turning to the others.

"What? You know about me being a fighter. Why would it surprise you that I could beat Peter up?" I ask them all slightly offended.

"Its not that." Christina says. "It was the look in your eyes. Like you were going to murder him. Damn, Tris. You're extremely scary when you want to be. Remind me to never cross you."

"Well, I hope you were never going to cross me before you found out about my scary side." I say while laughing slightly at the end.

"If she wasn't going to murder him, I was planning on it." Tobias says bitterly like he is sad he didn't get a punch in. i just smirk at him.

"Its expected from you Four." Zeke says while punching Tobias in the arm and laughing. Tobias just scowls and gets back to his lunch. The rest of lunch is spent discussing the upcoming events of homecoming week along with the sports events coming up.


	24. Chapter 24

FOUR POV

I'm walking Tris to the rink so she can get ready for her first game tonight. I know she will do amazing even with all of this peter drama. I have never seen her so weak and vulnerable. She is always so strong. It makes me want to use every ounce of my being to protect her. But I know she would despise me if I attempted to do that. She is strong and I need to let her defend herself.

We walk into the rink and over to the locker rooms, hand in hand. She turns to me before she enters and leans up against the wall. I do the same.

"You're staying for the game right?" She asks me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Will you go kick some ass for me?" I ask her back.

"I can't think of anything better to do in the world. Well, maybe one thing." She says with a wink. She smirks and leans in to kiss me. We kiss for about thirty seconds before she breaks away and goes into her locker room with a little wave. I stand there and smile for another thirty seconds before going to the parking lot where the rest of the school is tailgating.

I weave through the masses to see if I can find my friends. It doesn't take long before I find the gang surrounded around Zeke's truck drinking what is probably beer. I walk over and Zeke hands me a cup. I smell it and my suspicions are confirmed. I take a big sip before sitting down with everyone.

"Are you guys also so pumped for this game?" Christina squeals. I'm not sure if she can do anything but squeal. You get used to it.

"Wow, Chris. I never expected you to be excited for any sport that involves wrecking people." Will says with a chuckle. This earns him a punch in the arm from Christina.

"Can't I be excited to watch my best friend. I love watching her play! Its so much fun watching her knock down people twice her size." Christina exclaims.

"Is she really that good?" I ask Christina considering I have only have seen her play in practices.

"Yeah, she is. She lead the team last year in most goals and most penalty minutes." Christina tells me.

"I don't doubt it for a second." I say with a chuckle.

We talk like this for another half hour before they finally let us go into the rink to get out seats. We sit in the same seats that the girls sat in for the our game. I turn around and talk to some of the guys from the hockey team who decided to show up. There aren't as many people as there was for our game, but it is still packed. The energy is great. I turn back around when the spotlight starts to roam the crowd, signaling the girls are about to skate out.

The spotlight finally lands on the door and they hop onto the ice. I look through everyone, trying to find number six. Finally, she comes out. She is the last person on the ice so they shut the door behind her. they start to skate around and stretch. While Tris is stretching, her eyes scan the crowd. Finally they land on mine and she smiles. I blow her a kiss and she catches it before holding it to her heart. She then blows me a kiss and I do the same.

They all get up and start warmups. Soon they are all lining up for the first face off, with Tris at center. She look so focused as if there isn't a bunch of screaming teens around the rink. he focus face is super hot, I have to say. I smile as they drop the puck and Tris wins it back to her defense.

**(Okay, so I will not be going through the entire game. If you have ever watched a hockey game, it is a lot of back and forth that would end up being extremely repetitive. So instead I will skip until after the game.)**

I am currently waiting outside the girls locker room with the other girls boyfriends and Holly, who I assume is here for Lynn. they haven't made it official but I am pretty sure something is going on.

Tris played and amazing game. She got a hat trick (three goals) and four penalties. They almost kicked her out for swearing at the ref after a bad call but her coach managed to calm down both Tris and the ref. Apparently last year, the only game that they almost lost was one when Tris was mouthing off to the ref and ended getting kicked out halfway through the first period.

Tris comes out of the locker room with a huge smile on her face. her hair is wet and she smells fresh. She probably took a shower. Tris comes over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I lean down and place a kiss on her lips.

"My place or yours tonight?" I ask her when we break apart.

"Yours. My brother will be home so he might walk in on us at any minute and I was thinking we could have some fun tonight." She whispers in my ear. I nod with a huge smile on my face.

With this we both run out of the rink and over to her car.

**Time Lapse**

It is now Thursday night and Tris and I are about to head to the ring for our fight. On Tuesday, Tris creamed this Al guy. I think he might have had a crush on her considering the longing look he was giving her. I tried to ignore it though.

I Look to Tris and smile. She smiles back and we both kiss each other quickly. The doors swing open and we walk out, hand in hand. We both put on our scary faces and walk in. We get to the ring and Tris goes over to Tori while I go to the other side of the ring here Amar stands.

He starts to tell me different tips of how to take her down, but I don't need it. I have watched her enough to know her weakness is her size. You just have to know how to take advantage of that while also not under estimating her. I stare at the ground to get into the zone until the announcer calls my name. I nod to Amar before hopping in.

Tris' name is called next and she hops into the ring with ease. She stands across from me with a smirk on her face. Damn, she looks hot in that sports bra and compression shorts. I can't help but stare at her.

She must notice me checking her out because something sparks in her eye and her smirk grows wider. Oh no. That can't be good.

The announcer tells us to shake hands and I feel that familiar spark i always feel when we touch. Are hands stay together longer than most people would while shaking hands. After a second, we break our contact and stand in our positions.

The announcer tells us to start. Tris' smirk disappears and I look of pure concentration makes its way onto her face. She doesn't study my body like she does to most of her opponents. She probably already has a game plan.

I decide to make the first move and I lunge at her. She easily steps out of the way, like I expected her to. Because I expected it, I quickly regain my balance. She throws a quick to my side but I easily block it. While she is recovering form the block, I sweep her feet out from under her. I quickly climb on top of her and pin her down.

Tris smirks like this is exactly what she wanted me to do. She leans up, her lips dangerously close to mine.

"Hey Toby." She whispers to me. The feeling of her breath against my lips, makes me loosen my hold slightly. That slight loosen was enough to let her flip us over so she is now on top of me.

I am about to push her off when I notice where her knee is strategically placed. My eyes widen and her smirk grows. I start to wiggle to get her off of me, but she puts pressure on her knee which then digs into my crouch. I grunt slightly in pain. Before I know it, the ten seconds are up and she won the match.

Tris stands up with her hands being held in the air by the announcer. She smirks at me before hopping out of the ring. I lye there for a few seconds before getting up and following her out of the ring.

I guess she found my weakness. _Her_.

**Time Lapse**

We just won the football game and everyone is rushing down onto the field. We beat the other team 42-7. I look through the crowd to find the small blonde girl. All of a sudden I am being tackled to the ground. I fall with a thump. I look down to see who just took me down and recognize those stormy eyes. I smile as she giggles and leans up to kiss me. I kiss her back for a little while before we are both being lifted off the ground. I look up to see Zeke pulling us up with a smirk.

"The girls have requested Tris to go with them so they can get ready for the dance." Zeke says. Tris nods, gives me a peck on the lips, and runs off through the crowd. I look to Zeke and follow him to my car. We both get in and head to my house. I pull up with Will and Uriah in the car behind us.

We spend the next hour getting ready. I am wearing an all black tux with a white tie. My shoes are black and shiny. the rest of the guys are wearing something similar to me. We get into the car to head over to Tris' house where all the girls are getting dressed. I pull up the driveway and head to the door. Caleb answers it and glares at me before stepping inside to let everyone else in.

I lead everyone to the living room at the base of her stairs. We sit down and chat until someone at the top clears their throat. We all look up and see Holly and Lynn with their arms linked walking down the stairs. They are both wearing mid thigh length dresses that compliment each other's dress. They look pretty. I smile at the pair of them as they come to stand next to us.

Next Marlene comes down with a big smile on her face. Her dress comes to right above her knees. It is a light pink and sparkly on top with tool poofing out for the skirt. Next comes Shauna. Her dress is all black, tight, and comes to mid thigh. The sleeves come down to her wrists. She has on gold sparkly high heels. After her Christina comes down. She has on a black dress that goes all the way to the floor. The top is covered in gems while her stomach has a see through mesh connecting the top to the bottom. The bottom is black and sparkly with a slit going all the way up her leg.

The last one to come down is Tris. My jaw drops to the floor when I see her. She is wearing a tight, lack, and sparkly dress that comes to mid thigh. From the top of her chest down to her wrist is a black mesh similar to Christina's, except for the fact that Tris' has black dots all throughout the mesh. She is wearing black pumps to match the dress. Her hair is straightened down her back. She has three braids from each side of her head, pulled and pinned to the back. Her hair is poofed up in between the braid. (**If you want an example, look up rocker hair on google. It is the second one to pop up.) **She has a smokey eye and red lipstick. She looks amazing!

She walks up to me and closes my jaw with her black painted finger nail. I smile at her and she leans in to kiss me. We kiss until someone clears their throat. We pull apart to see Caleb standing there awkwardly, looking slightly mad.

"Everyone left to get into the limo while you two were...yeah." Caleb says. We both nod and head out to the limo. I open the door for her and notice there is only one seat left. I go in before her and sit down. She then plops down on my lap and closes the door.

"Were going to be a little late." Marlene says while looking at the time on her phone.

"Maybe if these two would stop sucking face long enough to look at a clock, we would be there on time." Zeke says with a smirk on his face. I just glare at him while Tris shakes her head. We ride the rest of the way to the school with Zeke and Uriah making stupid jokes.

TRIS POV

I hop out of the limo and pull Tobias out with me. He smiles at me and pulls me in for a kiss. Everyone in the limo starts to yell at us to move out of the way. I pull away from Tobias and scowl at them. Tobias then grabs my hand and pulls me inside. We walk into the corner and take a table. Everyone else sits down around us.

We all talk and eat for a majority of the night. Once we are done with desert, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" comes over the speakers. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me up. We walk over to the dance floor and I put my arms around his neck while his go around my waist.

We sway silently to the music. As I listen to the lyrics, I realize how perfect this song is for us.

As if he was reading my mind, Tobias says," Do you want to know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" I say while I look into his gorgeous eyes.

"The chasm." He whispers in my ear.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I say back to him with a smile on my face. I go on my toes and kiss him on the lips. I stay there for as second before pulling away. I smile at Tobias as we continue to sway to the music. He softly sings along to the lyrics in my ear. I lean my head on his chest and think about how perfect this is.

All of a sudden he stops singing, but we continue to sway.

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."

I look up into his blue orbs and smile, a true genuine smile. I think for second before I reply, not wanting to say something I might later regret.

"I might love you too." I say to him.

"Might?" He says, his lips still pressed against my ear.

"Okay, I love you, Tobias." I whisper to him. He smiles at me, one of the biggest smiles I have seen on him. I go on my toes and pull his lips to mine once again. We both smile into the kiss.

I mean it, too. I did not say it so I can follow one of my stupid rules. I truly do think I am in love with him. Not the kind of love where we just swoon over each other for a couple of months before breaking up. The kind of love where I feel a need to be by his side every second of every day. The kind of love where even when we just brush hands, I instantly feel fireworks. The kind of love I never thought was a real thing until I met him.

We walk off the dance floor once the song is over and head back to our table. Everyone but Lynn and Holly are on the floor dancing. The smile still has not been able to make its way off my face.

"So whats going on with you too?" I ask pointing to the both of them. They both flush a deep red and look down. I just raise one of my eyebrows.

"Well, Holly is sort of my girlfriend. I asked her today, after the game." Lynn says while looking up and smiling slightly. I squeal and hop across the table to go hug her. She stiffens under my touch but soon puts her arms around me too.

"You guys are so cute together! I knew something was going on." I say while going and sitting on Tobias' lap. Tobias just smirks like he knew something was going on as well. Everyone else comes back and we all talk and joke for the rest of the night. Soon, Tobias and I head back to my place for the night since Caleb is spending the night at his nerd friends house.


	25. Chapter 25

_Dear Diary,_

_I am writing this to tell you that I will not be writing in this to tell you I will not be writing in this diary anymore. And to tell you all something. I have been wrong this entire time. Maybe I was a little bias because of the fact that I had one bad relationship. Don't judge everyone because of one person's mistake. I can't promise you that your prince charming is out there, but maybe there is someone very close to prince charming. Maybe you will find your superman. I know I have. Just keep trying and eventually you might find your perfect guy. And as a wise Winston Churchill once said, "Success consists of going from failure to failure without lose of enthusiasm." So no matter how many times you get knocked down, just get back up and keep looking. Put your heart on the line because, trust me, it is worth it._

_Kisses! xoxo_

_Tris_

I close my diary for the last time. I hop out of bed and shove it under my bed. I then get back into the bed into cuddle into the bare Tobias that is lying next to me. My movement must have woken him up because his eyes slowly open and stare into mine. We both simultaneously smile.

"Good morning, my love." Tobias says. I giggle at the word "love".

"Yes, it is a good morning. Especially because I get to wake up to _my _love." I whisper against his lips. He smiles even wider at that and leans in to kiss me. Our lips move against each others before I pull away so it won't go to far.

"We need to take a shower before heading to the mall to meet Christina, okay?" I say to him. He nods and follows me into the shower.

We take our normal shower, washing each other and sneaking the occasional kiss. Tobias gets out before me while I stay in and let the water run down my back.

FOUR POV

I get out of the shower and dry off. I walk into her closet and put on some dark blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I go to find some socks but notice there are none left in my drawer. I sigh and decide if I can find some throw around in Tris' room.

Right when I walk in, I see one of my socks lying by her side of the bed. I grab it and put it on. I look around to see if I can find the other one. After scanning the are, I still cannot find it. I get on my hands and knees and look under her bed. I quickly find the sock because it is not to far under. I reach in and grab it.

As I am reaching, something else catches my eye. A diary with the words "How to Be a Heartbreaker" on the front. I know I shouldn't look at it because it is her business but I can't help myself. I grab the book and lean against the bed. I flip open to the first page and start to read.

Different phrases pop out at me as I read. "2 MONTHS!", "go around breaking boys hearts", "hit and run", "lead him on". Is this what she has been doing to me? Has she been leading me on this entire time and planning to dump me after two months? My heart breaks a little more after each new word I read. I feel like my world is crashing down in front of me.

The entry that really sticks in my mind is "Rule 8: Tell the boy what he wants to hear." "If he says I love you, say it right back." Does this mean she doesn't love me? Everything she told me was just because she thought it was what I wanted to hear. She never actually meant any of it. I was being played this entire time!

After that, I can't read anymore. I shut the back and put it back where I found it. I stand up, my head spinning from this new information. I quickly slip on my sneakers and run downstairs before she gets out of the shower. I can't face her right now. I grab my keys and wallet and go out to my car.

I amazingly make it home without an accident. I'm not sure how though considering my mind was somewhere else. I still can't believe that the past month has been a complete lie. I put my heart on the line for this girl. I told her my secrets. I told her I loved her! And all she was doing was playing me, like she has done to some many other guys before.

TRIS POV

I get out of the shower and dry off. I walk into my closet and put on a "A Day to Remember" muscle tee as well as a pair of ripped black jeans. I pull on my favorite combat boots and walk into my room. Oddly, Tobias is not in here. he must have gone downstairs to get some breakfast. I go over to my vanity and put on my makeup. By the time I am done, my hair has completely air dried. I pull on a black beanie, grab my phone, and walk downstairs.

I walk around the house a little calling Tobias' name but he seems to not be here. I go into the garage and notice the absence of his car. I start to get worried. he would never leave without telling me first.

I grab my phone and press "1". I have his number on speed dial. It rings a couple of times before it goes to voice mail. Did he just send me to voice mail? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

I don't have time to contemplate it further because I look at the clock and realize I need to leave now if i'm going to be to meet Christina at the mall on time. I grab my purse and go tot he garage. I grab my keys for my Jaguar and hop in. I aggressively speed off, still mad that for some reason Tobias is ignoring me.

I keep racking my brain for something that might have happened that would make him ignore me. Maybe he got a text or something while I was in the shower. But I still don't understand why he wouldn't even tell me he was leaving.

I sigh and get out of my car that is now parked in the mall parking lot, right next to Christina's car. I walk in and find her on her phone, waiting by the door. When she sees me, she squeals and runs up to hug me. I pretend to act happy even if I am pissed on the inside.

"Hey there, birthday girl!" She exclaims.

"Chris, my birthday isn't until tomorrow." I say with a sigh.

"Yeah, but can't I be excited. I'm allowed to be excited about my best friend turning 17 tomorrow!" She screams in my ear. I just laugh and link my arm with hers as we walk through the mall.

"So what are we shopping for?" I ask her as she pulls me int he direction of a store.

"A dress for you!" She says.

"And why would I need a dress?" I ask her while raising one eyebrow.

"because tomorrow I am taking you out to a fancy diner!" She says while dragging me into a store and over to the dress section. I just laugh and look through the rack with her.

**Time skip**

I call Tobias for the fifth time since he left yesterday morning. This one goes straight to his voicemail. He must have shut his phone off. I let out a frustrated grunt as I throw my phone on Chris' bed. I have been with her since our shopping trip yesterday. We both found amazing dresses. She is currently finishing her look, while I am already ready to go.

My hair is held onto the top of my head by and intricate braid. I have a natural smoky eye and coral lip stick. My dress is black, like always. The top is leather with a sweetheart neckline. The bottom is black tool that poof out and comes down to mid thigh. Christina curled her hair and has similar makeup to me. Her dress has gold and silver sequins all over it with a nude, mesh base. It comes down to mid thigh and has an open back. We are both wearing black pumps.

She walks out of her bathroom and I follow her down to her car. We both get in and she drives off. We start to drive int he direction of Zeke's house and I get confused.

"Chris, where are we going?" I ask her as she continues to drive the route to their house.

"Oh, I left my wallet at their house and just have to go pick it up quickly." She says without taking her eyes off the road. I just nod and lean back in my seat.

We soon arrive at their house and we both get out. All of their lights are off which is quite unusual for them.

"Are they even home?" I ask her as we walk to the front door.

"Probably not." She says while opening the door without knocking. She gestures for me to go in first, so I do. Everything is pitch black so I can't see a thing. I reach for the light switch that I know is there and turn it on.

Once the lights switch on, a bunch of people start screaming "SURPRISE!". I gasp in shock a sI take in the sight in front of me. Their entire living room is full of what looks like the entire school. There is a banner that says "Happy Birthday Tris!" hanging on the wall. I smile at everyone.

I turn to Chris and pull her into a big hug. "Did you do this?" I ask her with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, me and the gang planned the entire thing. It was mainly Four's idea though. We just helped him with it." maybe that is why he has been acting weird? I smile at the thought and turn to find the rest of the gang standing there.

I individually hug all of them and thank them. I notice that Tobias isn't among the group. I wonder where he is? Once the exchange of pleasantries is done, I decide to walk around and see if I can find Tobias.

After about 15 minutes of weaving my way through the crowded house, I still haven't found him. I am about to give up when I see that familiar dark brown hair and strong build at the top of the stairs, about to walk down the hallway. I smile and make my way over there. As I get down to the top of the stairs, I see Tobias walk into Zeke's bedroom with some girl that I can't see well enough to identify.

The air in my lungs freezes. I feel like I am choking right now. The breaths I do manage to take are fast and shallow. Tobias is cheating on me? After I told him I loved him. After I lost my virginity to him. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream. I pinch myself and sure enough, I am awake. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and beaten with a mallet. I knew this would happen if I let someone in. Every time I break one of my rules I am the one who gets hurt.

I run downstairs once I am able to catch my breath again. I head to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. I take about five shots before putting the bottle back and grabbing a red solo cup with beer in it. Most people would be wasted after taking that many shots in that little amount of time but since I drink a lot, I am only slightly tipsy. I bring the cup to my lips as I walk into the living room.

I fall down on the couch and try to hold in my tears. I don't know why I am crying. It was inevitable that this would happen. Maybe its because he told me he loved me and I believed him. Maybe its because this time when I said I love you back, I meant it 100%. As I am mulling over my pathetic life, someone comes and stands in front of me.

"What is someone as pretty as you doing sitting on this couch alone?" The guy says. I look up and notice that he is quite handsome. He is about as tall as Caleb with tousled black hair and a slight curve to his eyes. He holds his hand out in front of him. I accept it and he pulls me to my feet.

"My name is Matthew, by the way." He says still holding my hand.

"Tris." I say back.

"Ah, the birthday girl." He says while raising his eyebrows. I nod in return.

"Well, it would be an honor if you would dance with me." He says with a smirk on his face. I smile back at him and nod my head again. He pulls me out to the dance floor. I turn around and he grabs my waist. I start swinging my hips to the beat and grinding into him. He follows my lead with his hands still on my hips and my hands over his.

I feel slightly guilty about this. I am still technically in a relationship with Tobias. Then i think about what he is doing upstairs right now with that slut and all traces of guilt leave me. Any part of Beatrice that he brought back is now officially gone. I am back to being completely Tris. the girl who can hook up with a guy then dump him without a second thought.

I continue to dance on Matthew for ten minutes before I start to get tired. I grab his hand and pull him off the dance floor. I push him onto the couch next to the entrance to the living room and sit on his lap, straddling with him. I through my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. I lean in so my lips are touching his ear.

"Hey." I whisper to him. I feel him shiver slightly and smirk. he leans to my ear, brushing his lips along mine like I did to him.

"Hey." He whispers back. I don't shiver because it has no effect on me whatsoever. I lean away form his ear and connect my lips with his. He immediately, hungrily kisses me back.

It doesn't feel like it does when Tobias kisses me. Sure he is a great kisser, but there is no fire. There is no lust. And dare I say, there is no love. But I continue to kiss him anyway, putting all my anger at Tobias, or should I say Four, into the kiss.

We kiss for who knows how long before I am being yanked off his lap and onto the floor. I get up and scream "WHAT THE HELL?". I look to see who pulled me off his lap and see Christina, Will, Zeke, and Shauna all staring at me either confused or angry. Most of the anger is coming from Zeke.

"We should be the ones asking you that question. What are you doing?! You have a _boyfriend _who also happens to be my best friend." Zeke yells at me. I huff at him and Matthew stands next to me with his hands in the air defensively.

"Woah, I had no idea you had a boyfriend or I wouldn't have hit on you. And if you have a boyfriend, why did you kiss me?" Matthew asks with an extremely confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I think we would all like to know that." Christina says while crossing her arms.

"Maybe because I can do whatever the hell I want!" I snap at them. they all looks slightly taken aback. I just huff and start to walk out. "CHRISTINA, WE'RE LEAVING!" I yell over my shoulder. I hear the sound of her heels following me.

I get into her car and slam the door shut. She gets in a couple seconds later and starts the car. We drive off in silence. She doesn't ask me what was going on in there the whole drive home. She must sense how mad I am and is waiting for me to cool down a bit.

FOUR POV

**(I am going to go back a little to the beginning part of the party.)**

I sit on the couch, chugging my second beer. I don't even know why i'm here. She doesn't even like me. Even if I am still completely and utterly in love with her, I know she doesn't want me. Never has, never will. Suddenly, there is someone standing in front of me. I look up to see the school slut, Lauren. I groan as she sits down next to me.

"Hey." She says to me.

"What do you want Lauren?" I ask he with intentional rudeness leaking form every word.

"I just want to talk." She says with a "flirtatious" smile. I just roll my eyes and take another sip of my beer. I don't care if tris broke me, I will never stoop so low as to go after Lauren.

"I have a girlfriend." I tell her, now trying to shout over the extremely loud music. Even if Tris isn't really my girlfriend anymore, I want to get rid of Lauren.

"What did you say, I can't hear you." She screams at me. I groan and stand up. I grab her hand and pull her up with me. I drag her up stairs and into Zeke's bedroom. Maybe here she will actually be able to hear me. I was right because once I shut the door, almost all the music is blocked out.

"I said that I have a girlfriend." I growl at her. I don't seem to phase her at all.

"Who? That pathetic and skinny slut that is always hanging around you? Yeah, you can defiantly do better." She says while crossing her arms.

"And what? Your better?" I ask her with my eyebrow raised.

"Of course I am." She says while inching closer to me.

"I think you are confusing who is the slut. You should take a look int he mirror. And if you ever say anything bad abut tris again, it might just be the last thing you say." I spit at her. I inched closer to her out of anger and to look more intimidating. This seems to scare her a little because she pales slightly.

Before I know what is happening, her lips are on mine. I immediately push her off and onto Zeke's bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I scream at her. She just looks at me with a sly smirk.

"Going after what I want. I always get what I want." She says, trying to sound seductive.

"Well guess what, bitch. Not this time. Even if tris was not in the picture, I would never go for you. Not even in a million years." I spit at her. With that I walk out of the room and slam it shut. I lean against the door and close my eyes.

After that, I know what I need to do. I need to go talk to Tris. I need to find her and tell her what I found. Maybe she will tell me it was all a lie and she really does love me. Maybe she will fix everything.

With that, I walk downstairs to go look for Tris. I walk into the living room and am met with her pale blonde and hot pink hair. I smile until i see what is under her. She is straddling some guy and sucking his face off. Her arms are around his neck and his are on her back.

I feel like my heart is breaking all over again. This confirms everything I read. Every last word. I snap out of the trance I was in and run for the door. Right as I am about to leave, I run into Christina who is talking with Will, Zeke, and Shauna.

"Sorry." I mumble before trying to make a quick exit. Just my luck, they stop me.

"Whats up Four? You look miserable. More miserable than usual." Zeke says, trying to make a joke. I just growl at him. I don't know what to tell them considering if I say it, I might break down right here and now.

I decide on saying, "Why don't you go look in the living room and tell me?". They all look at me confused before walking into the living room. I don't wait for them to come back but I do hear yelling as I am leaving. I get into my car and speed off home. I knew coming to this party was a bad idea.


	26. Chapter 26

**So, what I got from you guys is that you didn't like the ending to that last chapter too much. I am evil aren't I. Here is the next chapter and maybe it will prove I am a nice person or it will show you actually how evil I am. Enjoy! :)**

**And I have to respond to some reviews here because the person is a guest, therefore I cannot PM them. But I couldn't resist replying to these.**

**Dear Guest who left the intelligent review that said "You copied the 'I love you' dialogue from another fan fiction I read a while ago :/",**

**I would like to know if you have actually ever read the divergent series? That is a direct quote from the books, therefore I did not steal that from anyone on this site. Do not accuse people of things such as stealing unless you know what you are talking about. **

**Dear Guest who needs to turn there caps locks off "WHY IS LYNN A LEABIAN SHE SHOULDNT BE ITS STUPID"**

**I cannot take credit for making Lynn a lesbian. Veronica Roth is the one who made Lynn a lesbian. As I said to the previous comment, did you even read the books?**

TRIS POV

I stomp inside Christina's house as she opens the door for me. I go straight into her room and slam the door behind me. My feet carry me over to her bed and I face plant into it.

I finally let all my feelings come out of me. Everything I have been feeling ever since Four started to ignore me. Everything I have been feeling since I saw him walk into that room with some slut. Everything I have been feeling since I found out he lied to me when he told me he loved me, when he played me like a fiddle. I let this out in the only way I know how. I sob. I cry harder than I ever have before. I just let everything out while I stay with my face pressed against Christina's pillow.

I feel someone, presumably Christina, take off my shoes. Once she puts them off to the side, I feel her climb onto the bed and wrap her arms around me. I gladly accept the hug and move from sobbing into her pillow to sobbing into her dress. She just strokes my hair and lets me cry. Occasionally she tells me that it will be alright or tells me to be strong. But I don't answer, I just cry. I cry harder as every second passes. Why does this boy have such an effect on me?

Eventually, after god knows how long, I physically cannot cry anymore. I have nothing left to cry. I literally ran myself out of tears. Well thats just so fucking great. I feel a little light headed, probably because I am now dehydrated from loosing all that water from my body. I lift my head off Chris' dress and somehow get to my feet. I walk over to the tiny fridge in the corner of her room and grab myself a water. I go back to her bed and sit down, sipping the water so I don't pass out.

"So, whats up Tris? Not only did I watch you make out with some random at a party while you have a great boyfriend but I just sat with you while you cried for three hours straight." Christina says with a concerned look on her face.

"Three hours? Really?" I ask her while taking another sip of my water.

"Stop trying to change the subject and yes you did cry for three hours straight. I've barely ever even see you shed a tear so this is a little weird but besides that, just answer my question." Christina gently says to me as if i'll break down again any moment. I take a huge gulp of water before replying to her.

"I guess I should start by correcting you. I _had_ a great boyfriend." I say spitefully.

"What do you mean had? When did you two break up?" Christina frantically says.

"Well, I guess we haven't officially broken up yet but it was implied when I saw him walk into Zeke's bedroom holding some sluts hand." I say. My throat gets dry as I finish the sentence. The memory is still fresh in my brain and stings just as much as it did when it first happened.

"Are you kidding me right now? He cheated on you?" Christina says in an exasperated tone. All I can do is nod. She sighs and pulls me in for another hug. We stay holding each other for another ten minutes before she pulls away.

"Tris, i've never seen you this torn up over a guy. I just have one question though. Did you love him? I mean really love him?" Christina asks with her eyebrows raised. I could lie to her but she would know I am lying. But I can't get myself to say it aloud. Not now that I know he never felt the same way. So I just nod. She sighs again.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I really am." She says to me. I finally gain my capability to speak.

"I just don't understand. Why is it when I put my heart on the line, the line always gets severed with a butcher knife. Why can't I be like you or Marlene who have found their true loves." I say while I lean my head on her shoulder.

"Honey, you will find him. Trust me, Mr. Right is out there somewhere." Christina says while stroking me hair.

"You don't get it Christina. He was Mr. Right. He was my forever, my one true love. I would give the world to be with him. To have him feel the same way. I thought he did feel the same way. But apparently it was all a lie." I state. I can feel my eyes stinging as if I am about to cry but the tears never come. I have none left considering I cried all my tears.

"You just need to pick yourself back up. Get back out there, even if it is as your old player self. You can't let him know he gets to you. You will march into school tomorrow and show him that you didn't even care." Christina says to me.

"But I do care Christina. I care a lot." I say, my eyes stinging again.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. Oh! I have an idea! What if I call the girls over and we give you a makeover. Show him what he's missing. We can all get make overs!" Christina squeals.

"Actually, that sounds great." I say with a small smile. Christina starts squealing again and suggests we go to bed so we are well rested for tomorrow. I agree and we both go to sleep.

The next morning, I am violently shaken awake. I open my eyes and groan because of the bright lights hitting my face. Once my eyes adjust, I am staring into Christina's dark brown eyes.

"What? What is it that you one?" I say with spite dripping from my voice.

"Its make over time. We have three hours until we have to get to school so I figured we need to start now." Christina says with excitement in her voice. I roll over and look at the time. Its 4 o'clock int he morning. I groan and roll out of bed. Once I get up I look up and notice Lynn and Marlene sitting in the room. I smile at them but they just look back at me sympathetically.

"Christina told you." I deadpan. They both silently nod. I try to ignore the looks they are giving me and yawn.

"So, wheres Shauna?" I say while walking over to the bathroom. They all look at each other with a scared or worried look on their faces.

"What?" I say with a confused look on my face.

"Well, when we invited Shauna to come over, she wasn't exactly in the mood to see you." Christina says cautiously.

"An why would that be?" I ask getting even more confused.

"She sort of is taking Four's side." Lynn said. My jaw drops as she said this.

"Four has a side? He cheated on me! he is the one in the wrong!" I scream, getting extremely mad.

"Tris, just calm down. We know that but she doesn't. All she knows is she found you making out with some random while you were supposed to be dating one of her best friends. She also asked if you were going to hurt him and you swore you weren't going to." Christina says while putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I wasn't the one who hurt him. He hurt me." I mumble as I sit back on the bed.

"Okay. Enough of that. Lets make ourselves look hotter than we ever have before." Christina says while standing up and clapping her hands. This earns a squeal from marlene and a grunt form Lynn. I just smile and stand up.

"I want to look completely different. I want to show him i'm not the girl he played anymore. And there is only one way to do that." I say while walking into the bathroom with the rest of the girls following me. I go into Christina's stash of beauty supplies to find what I am looking for. I finally find it hiding in the back and put it on the counter in front of us.

Christina squeals as she takes it out of the box and starts to read the directions. I do whatever she tells me to do for the next 45 minutes as she applies it. Lynn and Marlene are off in Christina's bedroom playing around with different make up. After the 45 minutes are up I wash out my hair and then blow dry it.

I look in the mirror and smile. Instead of looking at my perviously pale blonde locks with I hot pink tips, I am now looking at my hair that is a dark blue/purple color at the top and slowly fades to a light blue/turquoise at the bottom. It looks amazing! I squeal and hug Christina.

"You look great, Tris!" Christina exclaims. I thank he rand walk into the bedroom. The second I walk into the room, Marlene and Lynn stop what they are doing and their jaws hit the floor. Marlene is the first to snap out of her trance.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK AMAZING! THAT LOOKS SO PERFECT!" Marlene screams at me. I just laugh while Lynn nods her head.

"Come on. We have to finish our looks now." They all nod and follow me into the closet.

Marlene is wearing a pale pink tule skirt with a white vest top, that has a black skull on it, tucked into the skirt. She has a cropped leather jacket and peep toed, lace up, high healed, black booties. She is wearing gold bows for earrings and a gold bow on a long chain for a necklace. Her makeup is sweet and simple with soft colors and a natural brown eyeliner.

Lynn is wearing a light white t-shirt with the rolling stones logo on it. She also has ripped black jeans and black converse on. She has a bunch of band bracelets around one wrist and spikes around the other. Her makeup consists of heavy black eyeliner and mascara.

Cristina is wearing black and sparkly legging. Her top is a white, strapless shirt with a zipper going down the middle. She has on a black leather jacket as well. Her shoes are high healed black booties with spikes on the heal. Her makeup is harsh with a smoky eye and deep red lipstick.

I am wearing a leather skater skirt with a white crop top that ends a couple inches above the top of my skirt. The crop top also has black dots covering the entire thing. My blue belly button is visible through the gap in between my shirt and skirt. It matches my hair! I have on tan high heals with silver studs all over them. My makeup consists of eyeliner, mascara, brown eyeshadow, and maroon lipstick.

We all smile at our reflections in the mirror before walking downstairs and taking the keys to Christina's parents' Lambo.

FOUR POV

After Zeke told me that Tris left and the party was over, I headed back to his house. He somehow managed to get me out of bed and dragged me to school this morning. I am currently standing in the parking lot with Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah. I think they are all trying to distract me from the events of last night but i'm not paying attention. My thoughts keep wandering to Tris, like they have been ever since I found her diary.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a car speed into a spot a couple spaces away from where I am standing. There is a slight screeching sound as the driver slams on the breaks. I don't look up until I hear Christina screaming at someone.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE I LET YOU DRIVE MY PARENTS CAR! THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED ME IF YOU CRASHED!" Christina screamed at the girl getting out of the driver's seat. The girls' back is to me so all I can see is her vibrant blue hair. The girl just laughs in response and gets her bag from the back seat. Before she turns around I turn back to the group and listen to their conversation.

All conversation comes to a halt and all three of their jaws hit the floor. They are looking at something behind me so I turn around to look as well. My eyes widen as I see the girl with the vibrant blue hair is actually Tris. Damn, it looks so good on her! I can't keep my eyes off her as she links arms with Christina, Lynn, and Marlene and starts to walk in the direction of the school. As she walks by us, I think it is best we discuss the events of last night so I know where we stand.

"Hey, Tris! Can we talk for a second?" I yell to her. She stops in her tracks and turns to face me.

"Oh, _Four_. Did I forget to tell you? We're over. Now you can go hook up with whatever slut you want." Tris spits at me. She then turns around and walks away with the other girls on her arms. I can't help but notice the stares all the guys are giving her as she walks in. My jaw drops directly after she turned around and is still in that position.

What did she mean by hook up with whatever slut I want? She is the one who cheated on me! She is the one who played me! What is she trying to imply?

Zeke closes my mouth and drags me into the school with Uriah and Shauna in tow.

**Time skip**

I get my lunch and go sit at the table I normally sit at. There is a lot of tension between everyone. Mainly because Shauna, Zeke, and Uriah are mad at Tris and for some reason Christina, Marlene, and Lynn are mad at me. Will is just stuck in the middle because he decided to stay out of it. Tris hans't arrived at the table yet, because like always, she shows up late to lunch.

About five minutes into lunch, the cafeteria doors burst open. Sure enough, standing there is Tris but it is the person who has their arm around her that makes my jaw drop to the floor. Tris walks in with her arm wrapped around _Peter's_ waist and his around her shoulders. I look around to the rest of the table and see they are just as surprised as me. Even Christina looks a little mad and extremely confused.

She starts to walk in our direction when Peter stops her. He leans in and whispers in her ear. She nods and smiles. Then the unthinkable happens. She leans in and kisses Peter on the lips before walking over to sit at a table with him. I think my heart just shattered for the thousandth time this weekend.

What the hell just happened?

**I am pretty evil aren't I.**


	27. Chapter 27

FOUR POV

I slowly turn back to my table from staring at Tris and Peter. I look around at everyones face and they are just as confused as me. Zeke and Shauna look slightly less confused because they don't know the full story of what happened between Tris and Peter, unlike the rest of us.

"This is your fault! Its all your fault that she went back to him!" Marlene yells at me. I am too shocked to even respond. How id this my fault? She broke up with me.

"His fault? How is it his fault at all? She broke up with him. She cheated on him." Uriah exclaims to his girlfriend.

"She only cheated because she saw yo-" She stops suddenly and slaps a hand over her mouth. My head snaps towards her.

"What were you just about to say?" I ask her. She just shakes her head and keeps her hand over her mouth. "MARLENE! TELL ME!" I whisper yell at her so I don't draw too much attention to us.

"Tell me or so help me god-" I am cut off by Uriah.

"Don't threaten my girlfriend." Uriah snaps at me. I just huff and cross my arms.

"This doesn't make sense. She said she loved Four and he was the only one for her just yesterday. Why would she go back to that monster?" Christina says while staring at the table and shaking her head. My head now snaps in the direction of Christina.

"What did you say?!" I desperately ask hoping what I just heard wasn't my imagination. She looks up at me and her eyes go wide.

"Did I just say that aloud?" Christina asks. I nod and her eyes go even wider. "Oh my god. Tris is going to kill me."

"Tris loves me!?" I ask Christina ignoring her last comment. Christina sighs and looks like she is contemplating something before answering.

"Yes. As much as I would love to say that she _loved_ you, she is still hopelessly in love with you. She was only making out with that guy to try to forget what you did. She was mad that she put her heart on the line once again and once again, it was broken." Christina says with a sigh while glancing at her best friend.

"What do you mean "What you did." What did I do?" I ask extremely confused.

"Don't play dumb Four. She knows you cheated on her. She saw you with some girl going upstairs at the party." Christina says while glaring at me. I try to wrack my brain to figure out what she is talking about, then it comes to me. She saw me with Lauren.

"Oh my god! I didn't cheat on her. I brought Lauren upstairs to tell her to back off. It was too loud downstairs so we needed a quieter place to talk. I didn't know Tris saw!" I exclaim suddenly realizing why she was so mad. Christina looks at me as if trying to asses if I am lying or not. She nods signaling I am telling the truth.

"Well then. What are you waiting for? Go tell her that! She cried for three hours straight last night thinking you didn't love her." Christina says. My heart breaks, yet again, when I hear she was crying over me. I have never seen her even drop a tear, let alone sob. I can't believe I am the one who did that to her.

"I can't." I say while hanging my head. "I know she doesn't love me. I know she was just playing me. I read her diary." I say sheepishly.

"Diary?" Christina says with a confused look on her face. Then realization replaces the confusion. "Oh, you mean that stupid "How to Be a Heartbreaker" thing?" I nod my head. She laughs a little before speaking.

"How far in did you read?" She asks with an amused look on her face. I wonder why she even cares about that.

"Right until it said she only said I love you because she thought it was what I wanted to hear. I couldn't go any further than that." I say while raising an eyebrow at her.

"You see. We wouldn't be in this situation right now if you would have been smart enough to read the entire thing. She stopped writing that sometime this weekend. She showed me her final entry. Something about how everything she thought was wrong and how she found her one and only." Christina says while smiling at me. This make my heart leap. She thinks I am her one and only? She love me?

"Are you serious?" I say cautiously, trying to not get my hopes up too much.

"Do I ever lie?" Christina says while laughing. At this I know she is telling the truth. I jump out of my seat and am about to run to Tris when I remember something. I slowly sit back down and a sad look crosses my face.

"Whats stopping you this time?" Zeke says.

"She has a new boyfriend now. She moved on." I solemnly say. As much as I hate the idea of her being with that monster, I can't just go over there and break them up. She might hate me more than she already does.

"Yeah, i'm not sure whats going on with that. I just hate the idea of her being around him. I thought she was over the whole thing. I don't know what I would do with myself if she got hurt again." Christina says. I cringe at the thought of anyone hurting _my_ Tris. _My _Louis Lane.

"Tris can defend herself now. Its not like before. She would kill him before he ever got the chance to hurt her." I say to them all, slightly proud at her amazing abilities.

"While that may be true, you say what happened when she saw him. He makes her feel weak. He brings back bad memories. He brings back the Beatrice that she has worked so hard to get rid of." Christina says while staring aimlessly in their direction. I turn around to look at them too. I see Tris kiss Peter on the cheek and cringe. She then grabs her bag and stands up. She walk out of the cafeteria and towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to follow her." Christina says while standing up and grabbing her bag.

"I'm coming too." I say, about to stand before Christina glares at me to sit back down.

"She's going to the bathroom. This really isn't the time for you two to talk." She snarls at me before scurrying out of the cafeteria. I watch her retreating figure, wishing it was me who was the one able to talk to Tris right now.

TRIS POV

I try not to puke as I voluntarily kiss Peter on the cheek. I say goodbye and stand up while grabbing my bag. I walk out of the cafeteria and towards the bathroom. As I walk I think about what happened earlier today.

_Flashback:_

_I walk down the hallways with everyones eye trained on me. I put on my usual smile even if I am practically dying on the inside. I hear the bell ring and head in the direction of my classroom. Right before I walk in, someone pulls me off to the side. I growl when I look up and see Peter._

_"__What do you want?" I spit at him. he just chuckles a bit._

_"__Hello to you too, Beatrice." he says._

_"__My name is Tris." I say back. He just shakes his head and ignores me._

_"__I need something from you." He says with an evil glint in his eye._

_"__You have no control over me anymore. I can snap you like the twig you are?" I say viciously, not really in the mood for this shit._

_"__Oh, I know I can't use strength to control you anymore. But I have a new method now." He says with a smirk._

_"__And what would that be?" I say while raising an eyebrow._

_"__Four. If you don't do what I say, I will kill him." He says while a sadistic smile grows on his face._

_"__Four's a big boy. He can handle himself." I snarl at him, trying to hide the slight worry in my face._

_"__Do you really want to test me, Beatrice. You now what I am capable of. You know I know people who can do the job for me." He calmly says to me. I gulp as he says this._

_"__What do you want? Do you want me to have sex with you or something?" I ask him. I know I broke up with Four but that doesn't stop me form loving him. I would probably kill myself if he died because of me. _

_"__As much as I would love to say yes to that, the answer is no. You already had sex with Four. I'm not here to pick up someones sloppy seconds. I prefer the girls I sleep with to be _pure_." He says with that signature creepy smile. I cringe at the thought of him doing what he did to me to anyone else._

_"__Then what do you want?" I say, loosing my patience very quickly._

_"__I want you to be my girlfriend. Or pretend to be my girlfriend. We will do all that cheesy couple stuff in school and you will act like your completely and utterly in love with me. got it." He snaps at me._

_"__What are you getting out of me doing that?" I say slightly confused._

_"__People will think you have forgiven me. People will think I have changed. It will make it easier for girls to trust me." He says, that sadistic smile growing on his face again. I think over my options for a little before I decide._

_"__Fine, I will do it. But we will not go on any dates. We will only kiss in public and only when its necessary. And I get to break up with you in two weeks once everyone starts to trust you. I will say its something stupid like i'm not over Four yet so you cam keep your stupid reputation." I say thinking its my only choice._

_"__Deal." He says before spinning on his heal and walking off._

_Flashback over:_

I walk into the bathroom and look under all of the stalls to make sure I am alone. Once I figure out I am I walk into the corner stall. I lock the door and lean against the wall. I slowly slide down it until I am sitting on the floor. Silent tears start falling down my face.

I have been holding them in ever since I first saw Four this morning. i can't handle being so close to him and pretending to hate him. I just want to run up to him and kiss him hard. I don't know how much more of this I will be able to handle.

I hear the bathroom door swing open and immediately try to dry up my tears. I hear the clicking of heals walk in.

"Tris. Tris, I know you're in here. Its just me Christina. Come out before I bust in there." Christina says while checking the first couple stalls for me. I reluctantly stand up and walk out of the stall.

"Hey, Chris. Whats up?" I ask with a fake smile on my face. I can tell she knows I am faking and that I was crying.

"Tris, what the hell is going on with you and Peter?" She asks a little too aggressively. At this I break down. I start crying yet again. She comes over and wraps me in a hug. I cry into her shirt just like I did last night. I am able to compose myself a lot quicker today than I was able to last night.

"Peter's my boyfriend." I say, chocking a little on the word boyfriend.

"Is he threatening you? The Tris I know would never get back with that jerk." Christina says while she starts to clean up my face.

"No, he isn't threatening _me_. He said he would kill Four if I didn't say I was I was his girlfriend." I say reluctantly even though there is no point in lying to Christina. She would know right away. She looks at me with pity in her eyes but I just look away.

"So on the topic of Four. There may have been a little misunderstanding at the party. He never cheated on you, Tris. He brought Lauren upstairs to tell her to back off. It was too loud downstairs so she couldn't hear him. He loves you, tris. I can tell by the look in his eyes every time someone says your name." Christina says as she finishes up on my face. I take a deep breath and think a little before responding.

"If that is really what happened, I want to hear it from him. I want him to talk to me about it." I say while I look into Christina's eyes. She nods and turns me to face the mirror. You can't even tell I was crying.

"Thanks, Chris." I say as I am grabbing my bag. "I think i'm just going to ditch the rest of the school day. I don't think I can face anyone else." I say as I start to leave the bathroom. I am stopped by Christina.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asks looking at me with a worried look. I just shake my head no and continue on my route out of the building. I quickly make it to my car and speed off towards my house.

When I pull into my garage, luckily no one is home. I get out of my car and walk through my house, up to my room. I throw my backpack on the ground and walk to my closet. As a walk by Four's clothes, I have to stifle a sob that attempts to rack my body. I just push past that section of my closet and walk over to my mirror. I pull it off the wall and go into the hidden section of my closet. I pull on a black sports bra and black spandex. I throw my hair into a high ponytail and pull on black sneakers. I put a knife in my spandex without attempting to hide it. I grab my bag and run out to my shed.

I pull into the clearing and park my quad. I hop off and walk towards the Pit. As expected, no one is here. I go down the elevator and make my way to training room ten. I throw my bag on the ground when I get there and walk straight to a punching bag. I don't even bother taping my knuckle. At times like this, the stinging form my bare fists hitting the bag help me forget about everything else going on in my life.

I instantly start slamming the bag with all my might. The bag swings uncontrollably as I put all my emotion into hitting the bag. I lose myself int he punching like I always do.

I am so absorbed in my movements that I don't even notice the door open and footsteps approaching me. As I kick the bag with all my might, something metal hits me over the head and everything goes black.

FOUR POV

Christina comes into class without Tris. What happened? I thought she was going to talk to her.

"Wheres Tris?" I franticly ask her.

"She's ditching. She said she didn't want me to come though." Christina says while sitting down. I immediately want to jump out of my seat and follow her but I know I will get in trouble if I do that.

I patiently wait until the bell rings for the period to be over. Once it does, I hop out of my seat and sprint out of the building. I run to my car and get in. I recklessly drive to tris' house, knowing this is where she probably went. I go up to her garage and put in the code to open it. When it opens, I notice Tris' Jaguar sitting in here. I run inside hoping she is sitting in her room.

When I get there she is no where in sight. I walk into her closet and notice her workout bag is gone. She must just be at the Pit. I run back downstairs and get in my car. I make the short drive to the Pit and hop out. There is no one in sight. I run inside and hop into an elevator. The small space doesn't even bother me because my thoughts are preoccupied with Tris.

Once the elevator gets to the ground level, I run out and head to training room ten. I burst in and no one is here. Just as I am about to leave to look somewhere else, I notice her bag sitting on the ground. I go through it and confirm that it is her bag. I look around the room some more to see if i can find any trace of her. In front of one of the punching bags, I notice a little spot of blood on the ground. I choke a little thinking it might be Tris' blood.

I quickly run to the control room they showed me when giving me a tour of the Pit. When I get there, the door is locked. I run into it a couple times before it burst open. I go to the screens and go through the footage of the camera in front of training room ten.

I see tris walk in and start punching the bag. I can't help but admire her technique and how great she looks in a sports bra and spandex. She continues to punch and kick for another half hour before two burly men come in with black masks on. She is so absorbed in her training that she doesn't even notice them. They hit her on the head with a metal pipe and I hold in a sob.

Once she falls, they drag her out of the room and down to the elevators. I can see from the footage of the front of the Pit they they threw her into the back of a black van and drove off. I slam my hands on the control room desk in frustration. Tears start spilling over my face rapidly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY NOW!?" I scream to no one in particular.


	28. Chapter 28

**You guys really hate me. Its actually really funny.**

Day 1:

FOUR POV

Tris has been missing for exactly twelve hours and twenty eight minutes. I have enlisted the help of all of our friends to try and find her. I know I can't go to the police because then I will have to tell them where she was and why she was there. I know Tris would be mad at me if I exposed the Pit to the cops. So it is up to me to find her. I have gone over the tape over and over again, each time more aganoizing than the last. I am currently sitting in the control room going over the tape of them dragging her into the van, attempting to decipher the license plate number. I hear the door open and close behind me.

I turn around and see max standing there. Once I see who it is, I turn back to the screen and continue watching the video.

"Four, whats going on? Why haven't I seen Six around? where is she?" Max asks while walking over to my side.

"I wish I could tell you where she is." I say barely above a whisper, my eyes trained on the screen.

"What does that mean?" Max says a little more forcefully this time. I turn and look into his eyes for a second before responding.

"Yesterday, she came here to work out and was hit from behind with a metal pole. She went unconscious and was dragged out of the Pit and shoved into a car. I haven't been able to find her or heard form her since. Max nods slightly when I say this.

"Why am I just hearing of this now?" Max says with a little concern in his voice.

"I didn't think to tell you." I say turning back to the screen and going back over the tape.

"This is my compound. I am in charge of keeping it safe. I can get my security force to search around the compound to see if she is in the area. I also have a special task force for this type of thing. I will send them up here right away to go over the tape once again with you and ask you about what you know." Max says before taking his walkie talkie out of his pocket and walking out of the room.

I sigh in relief knowing that I will now have the best of the best out there searching for my Tris. I would do anything to find her. I need her to come back to me.

TRIS POV

I wake up with a pounding headache and in an unfamiliar room. Once my eyes fully adjust, I am able to get a good look around. I am in what looks to be a basement. The walls are all concrete and there is a single door in the corner. Other than that, the room is completely empty. I try to stand up but soon find out my legs are bound together with thick black rope. I notice my hands are tied behind my back with the exact same rope. There is a piece of duct tape on my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

I try to remember the last thing that happened but the furthest back I can think is training in training room ten before everything went black. Where the hell am I?

I may not know where I am, but I do know wherever I am isn't safe. I need to get out of here. the first think will be getting out of these restraints. I decide to start with the duct tape on my face. I start to lick the area around my lips and the glue weakens. I then contort my face in different directions until the duct tape slowly peals off my face. I finally have the ability to scream, but I won't. I can't let them know I am awake, whoever they are.

As I start to work on the ropes on my hands, the door swings open. A guy in a black mask walks into the room. He throws a plate of food onto the ground and starts to walk towards me. Before I know what is happening, his fist is connecting with my face. I grunt in pain. The man doesn't stop there. He continues to punch and kick until I am teetering on the edge between consciousness and unconsciousness. He finally has had enough and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I groan as I attempt to wiggle over to the food on the other side of the room. Each movement I make feels as if I am being punched all over again. I eventually suck up the pain and make it over to the food. Since my hands are tied behind my back, I have to bring my face to the food and eat like that. I'm not sure what it is but I am too hungry to care. Even swallowing causes me immense pain.

It takes me a while to finish eating, but I am eventually sitting back in the corner I woke up in. I curled up in a ball and silently cried to myself until I finally allowed myself to fall into unconsciousness.

Day 2:

FOUR POV

Thirty six hours, forty five minutes, and 12 seconds. I have started counting the seconds since my beautiful Tris was snatched from my life. I think I am going crazy without her. I haven't been able to sleep or eat. The others try to calm me down and keep my mind off things, but it doesn't work. I will not rest until I have her in my arms again.

The special task force provided by Max has been working hard to find her. They were not able to find her anywhere around the compound so we know they left the area. They were able to decipher the license plate number some time late last night and are currently going through city records trying to figure out who's it is. One of them managed to hack into city files to get the records.

I am sitting in the chair in front of the monitor watching the video of Tris being kidnapped for the umpteenth time. I try to focus on her punching the bag before being hit in the head with a metal pole. He concentration is perfect. He technique is as great as ever. But I do notice she is a little unstable. If she kept her tension in her torso, she could immediately fix that problem. I wish I could tell her. I wish she was here with me.

One of the officers on the task force, who are sitting at a table behind me, yells out.

"I found it! I found the car!" The man yells. I whip around in my chair and immediately run over to him.

"The car is a second generation 2005 Chevrolet Astro. It is owned by Michael Hale but is currently reported stolen. The last time the owner had it was on Friday." The man says while reading off of a sheet of paper. I groan because we still aren't close to figuring out who did this. Everyone goes back to work before a small man with mousey brown hair speaks up.

"Wait! The second generation Chevrolet Astro now comes with a built in GPS system. We can hack into the satellite and use the positioning system to track where the signal is coming from." The man says. Everyone else looks at hime like he is a genius. The man with the idea of hacking the satellite gets on a computer and starts viciously typing.

"This may take a while. It is going to be hard to hack into that satellite." Another man says from behind me while putting his hand on my shoulder. I brush it off and glare at him.

"We don't have a while. Tris is out there with two men who are doing god knows what to her." I snap at him. With that he steps back and goes back to his work.

After that comment, my mind wonders to what they could be doing to her. They could be hurting her, starving her. They could be _touching_ her. With that thought, my urge to find her doubles.

TRIS POV

I wake up to the door slamming open. The same thing as yesterday happens. My food is thrown on the ground and I am beat to a pulp. This time, I am sort of used to the pain so it is more numb than painful. I don't even bother eating my food. I know I won't be able to make it to that side of the room.

I keep wondering hold long I have been here? Does anybody know I am missing? Are they looking for me? Am I going to be found or will this be the rest of my life until I die? How long will it take for me to die?

Then the one question I have been avoiding since I got here comes up. Does Four know? What is he currently doing? Does he even care that I am missing? Did he ever care?

I curl up and sob, not even trying to muffle it this time. Between the pain and the ache in my heart form not being near Four, I don't know how much longer I will last here. I don't even know how long I have been here. All the days are blurring together. I don't know how long I have been gone, I don't know what the time of day is. I am isolated in my own world. Disconnected from the rest of society. Denied the simple pleasure of knowing the time of day, something I have taken for granted until now.

I can't believe how pathetic this place is making me. I don't cry, but here I am bawling my eyes out. The only thing I want right now is to know what time of day it is. There is so much more I could be hoping for, freedom, good food, _Four_. But here I am, worrying about the time.

Day 3:

FOUR POV

I finally got some rest last night knowing that we are at least making some progress. It wasn't much. Only about an hour, but it is something. Zeke also managed to shove a hamburger down my throat. I try to avoid all of them because I can stand the pity they give me or them telling me she is not alright. There pity isn't helping anything and I know she isn't alright. I have a gut feeling.

We managed to locate the van. It is parked in the middle of a rough neighborhood in Chicago. We have undercover cops scanning the area to see if they find anything suspicious. So far, they have found nothing.

I am going over maps of the area and the task force is going over lists of the residents in the area. I have a list in front of me and am connecting people to houses. I come across a name that is slightly familiar.

Albert Smith

789 Colonial Road

Unemployed

Where have I heard that name before? It can't be a coincidence. I show it to the guy sitting next to me and his eyes widen.

"He's a fighter here. He would access to the training facilities. He would also have a motive considering he was beat by a little girl. he must be a little girl." The man I have come to know as James says.

"She's not a little girl. But she did fight a guy named Al last week I think. she beat him pretty bad. I think he had a crush on her the way he was looking at her." I say bitterly. the guy ignores my snide remark and grabs a map form in front of him.

"They parked the van down the street from the house. How stupid. We need to plan a raid immediately. Call the search crews in and send the best guys in." He orders to the guys around him. He is the leader of the force.

Soon there is a bunch of burly guys in the room while the task force goes over different possibilities as to what will happen. They have a well thought out raid. They are going at Four in the morning because that is when they will least be expecting it. The task force leaders send them to go get their equipment and practice a little.

"What can I do? Can I go with you to get her? I have to be there when she is found." I say to James in one breath.

"Calm down kid. And you cant come but you aren't allowed to go inside. You could get hurt or jeopardize the mission. You can wait in the car for us to bring her out to you." He says with a serious glint in his eye.

"No, I have to go in. I have to save her. I have to be her Superman." I say desperately.

"You are not in the right state of mind. Your are blinded by rage and hurt. You also haven't been sleeping or eating. You are not ready to go in. You are the one who found her. You already saved her, Superman." With that, James spins on his heal and walks out of the room to get prepared for the rescue mission. I don't even have time to argue with him.

I decide to get some rest so when i see Tris I won't look like I got hit by a truck, though she probably looks worse. I need to be strong for Tris, though. I fall asleep with thoughts of seeing Tris again swarming my mind.

TRIS POV

The line between consciousness and unconsciousness is non-existent. I have no idea when I am awake or dreaming. I keep having what I think are dreams about Four saving me. But I always wake up int he end exactly where I started. Or at least I think I wake up. For all I know I could still be dreaming. I haven't eaten since that first day. I am not conscious enough to know when to eat.

The man came back again. More food was dropped on the floor. This time, there was another man with him. The first one beat me up as always. But what the second one did causes me to have nightmares. His hands roamed my body like the way Four's hands would. But unlike with Four, I didn't enjoy it. Not one bit. He didn't get too far before the man who beat me made him stop. They didn't speak. Just made signals to each other. But the guy touching me eventually took his hands off me.

It made me feel dirty and used. I never want to feel that again. It made me long for Four's touch. For _Tobias'_ touch. His touch made me feel good. Every where we made contact, heat would burst from that spot. But when this unknown man touched me, it was ice cold. It was uncomfortable and made me want to scream. But for some reason I couldn't scream. Its like my mind has lost all control over my body.

I can't move. I can't speak. I can't even control when i am awake and when I am asleep. I long for the ability to be in control again, if I will ever be able to gain that control again. i will most likely die here and no one will ever know. My body will never be found. It will be left here to rot.

I would say I am losing hope but there is no hope to loose. My brain currently is not strong enough to produce something such as hope.

Day 4:

FOUR POV

I wake up and look at the clock. Its 3:30. Time to leave for the raid. I jump up and run through the Pit. This is the first time I have left that room since the special task force set up their office there. I go to the front and see black cars everywhere. People are swarming around finalizing plans and getting together with their groups. I walk around for a little until I find who I am looking for. I walk over to James and tap him on the shoulder.

"Four! Are you ready? You will be in this car here." He says while pointing to a black Suburban behind him. "This is where she will be brought once we find her. Remember to stay in the car. We will bring her to you." He says while looking me in the eye to make sure I don't lie or do anything irrational. I solemnly nod my head and get in the back seat of the car.

I sit impatiently while everyone starts to file into their cars. James gets into the passenger's seat while a guy named Jackson gets into the driver's seat. We start to drive out towards downtown Chicago. There is no one on the road considering it is 3:45 in the morning. The cars that were previously driving in a line start to break off and go down different streets. They are going to surround the place to make sure they don't leave any entrances open.

Jackson pulls over to the side of the road and lets the other cars behind us go in front. Once they are all in front, we pull back onto the road and follow them. They get to a house and make a barricade around the house. Men jump out of each car with guns. Jackson parks behind the barricade and hops out with James. They shut their doors and walk tot he front of the line of men waiting for the signal to go in.

James sees the men surrounding the house form the back and gives the signal for them to charge. All at once, the men charge towards the house. Once they reach the door, James busts it open with his gun in a position ready to fire. He files in with the rest of the men who charged the house. I take a deep breath as I see them searching the house. I really hope she is in there.

TRIS POV

I hear something slam from above me but i'm not sure if I imagined it. I thought I also heard stomping but if I imagined the slamming, I imagined the stomping too. I'm not even sure if I am awake right now. I could be sleeping for all I know. I just lie here with tears freely running down my cheeks. That is also something I now have no control over. How much I cry. Sometimes I don't cry at all, while others, I don't stop crying until I am out of tears.

I lie here curled up in a ball while I cry. I am pathetic. I will always be pathetic. No matter how much I tried to hide it with becoming Tris instead of Beatrice, it never worked. Nature before nurture. No matter how much I trained myself to be strong, I will always be weak because that is the way I was born. That is the way I am meant to be.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door slamming open. I don't even look up knowing it will just be that man here to beat me and deliver food. But the weird part is i don't hear the slamming of food on the ground. I don't feel the smacking of fists against my skin. I slowly move my eyes up to see the person standing in front of me.

This person isn't wearing a mask. I can see their green eyes and tousled brown hair. He is giving me this look of pity and I hate it. While I know I must look horrible, it isn't helping the situation.

I can faintly hear him yelling off orders but I don't know what he says. I start to drift back into sleep even though I am trying to fight it. I need to stay awake. I need to know what is about to happen to me. My fight doesn't last very long. The last thing I see before I fall into darkness is a couple men walking into the room I have been held captive in.

FOUR POV

Men with guns slowly start to trickle out of the house. They must have cleared their section already. I stare at the doorway until I see a small disturbance coming out of the house. Two men are being escorted out a side door with their hands tied behind their back. They have guns pointed at their heads but still seem to be putting up quite a fight. Once they get closer, I immediately recognize one as Al and the other as Eric.

Of course he would be involved. He hated Tris with a burning passion. Every time she would walk by, he would glare at her, though she did not really notice. She is the one who beat him, stopping him from being undefeated. I always thought he was sort of mental. I guess this just proves my theory is correct.

So they found her captors. Now where is Tris. I wait a couple more seconds before I see four men walking out of the house. The last one to walk out has a limp body in their arms. That vibrant blue hair is visible from a mile away. Tris! Why is she so limp? She can't be dead. I don't know how I would live with myself if she was actually dead. I can;t take waiting anymore and I fling the car door open.

I jump out of the car and run through the barricade. People attempt to stop me as I go but I just barrel past them. I run up to the man holding Tris and scoop her out of his arms.

I stare down at the angel sitting in my arms. Her eyes are closed and she hangs limply. I can still feel her shallow breathing though so I know she is still alive. Relief pours over me. The relief is soon gone when I take a closer look at her. Her skin is covered in bruises. Some look new and others look a couple days old. There is dried blood a couple places along her body. Her ribs are poking out lightly from under her shirt. That probably means she hasn't been eating much.

I quickly walk over to the car and get in the back seat with her sitting on my lap. Everyone else does the same. Al and Eric are put in separate cars with guards holding guns to their heads. The barricade slowly disperses and everyone starts to head back to the pit. My eyes are trained on the fragile girl sitting in my arms. This is the most vulnerable I have ever seen her. I hate it probably as much as she does.

I am broken out of my trance by James speaking to me. "Where are we taking her? I am assuming you don't want to take her back tot he Pit?" James asks while turning around to look at us.

I nod my head and give him directions to my house. While we drive I watch Tris intently, looking for any signs of her waking up. We hit a bump and Tris jumps in shock. She looks around and notice there is someone holding her. She starts shaking uncontrollably and cowering. I pull her face so she is looking into my eyes.

Once our eyes connect, she visibly relaxes and slowly stops shaking upon seeing who is holding her. She stops cowering and snuggles into me. We never break eye contact once.

"Tobias." She says barely above a whisper. Its not that she is trying to be quiet, it seems that she doesn't have the ability to say it any louder.

"Shh. Don't speak. You're hurt. But your okay now. I'm going to help you get better. I'll never leave your side again." I say while burying my face in her hair. Even if it is dirty and knotted, it is still as soft as ever.

"Never?" She croaks out, a little louder than last time.

"Never." I say firmly.

"What if I have to pee?" She says with a small smirk on her face. I chuckle at how she is trying to joke right now.

"Then I will stand outside the door and wait for you." I say with a smirk of my own.

"Thats kind of creepy you know?" She says, her firm voice starting to come back.

"I know." I say while planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and leans into my chest. I hold onto her like I will loose her if I let go.

We pull up to my house and I get out of the car, not wavering my hold on Tris once. I say thank you and good bye to the men in the truck and make my way into the house. We go in through the garage and I carry her all the way up to my room. I lay her on the bed and finally let go of her.

"I'll be right back." I say to her while stroking her hair. She nods and cuddles into my pillow. I smile and walk out of the room.

I run downstairs and get my first aid kit, a bottle of water, and some snacks. I run back upstairs and into my room. Tris is in the same spot I left her. I go over to her and roll her over so she is facing me. She smiles at me and puts her hand over the hand I have on her face.

"I'm going to clean some of these cuts, okay?" I softly say to her. She nods. I grab my first aid kit and pull out some rubbing alcohol and paper towels. I gently dab the paper towel int he rubbing alcohol and start to rub over the first cut I see. She winces slightly but allows me to continue.

After about twenty minutes, I have finally managed to clean all of her cuts. None of them were still bleeding so I didn't need to bandage them. I slowly lift her off the bed so she is in a sitting position.

"Are you okay to take a shower?" I ask her, looking over her slightly dirty body.

"I don't know if I can stand on my own for too long. Can you take it with me?" She says with a slight smirk. I know she is slightly trying to see me naked and slightly serious about not being able to stand for that long.

"That I can do." I say with a goofy smile. I lift her up bridal style and carry her to the bathroom. I put her on the counter and turn on the shower. While I wait for it to warm up, I strip down until I am bare. I see her openly staring at me. I smirk and move over to her.

I slowly lift the sports bra she had on over her head, the entire time I keep my eye contact with her. I then move down and slowly slip my hands under the waist band of her spandex. She wraps her arms around my neck and lifts herself off the counter so I can pull them off. I oblige and pull her spandex and underwear off in one swift movement.

I place her back on the counter and go to check if the water is warm enough. Once I deem it an expectable temperature, I turn back to see Tris staring at my butt, then moving to my abs when I turn around.

"Like what you see?" I say with a smirk. She vigorously nods and mirrors my smirk.

"Well I have to say, the view on my end is pretty great too." I say while walking over to her and picking her up off the counter. I walk us over to the shower and place her in it. I step in right after her.

After half hour of me washing her and then washing myself, refusing to let her do anything, we both walk back into my room. I got to the closet and pull out pajamas for both of us. I grab a pair of boxers for me and one of my shirts with a pair of her underwear for her.

I pull my boxers on and help her into the clothes I provided for her. I lower her into bed when we are done and place her under the covers. I go to the other side of the bed and get under the covers. I wrap my arms around tris and pull her to my chest. She gladly snuggles up to me. I kiss her forehead and we both fall into a deep sleep. The best sleep either of us has had for the past week.

**Are you guys happy now? I fixed it. And I gave you and extra long chapter because I tortured you guys for the past couple chapters. 4,888 words. I hope this satisfied you guys and you don't think I am an evil bitch anymore. I mean I am still a pretty big bitch, but this helped right? Hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	29. Chapter 29

TRIS POV

I wake up to an annoying beeping sound. I decide to ignore it but the longer I ignore it, the louder it gets. I growl and feel around for whatever is making the noise. Once I find it, I punch it and flies across the room. I hear a smashing sound and the beeping stops. I sigh with content and slowly opening my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light. I try to sit up but pain floods my entire body. I flop back down on the bed.

Tobias then chooses now to walk through the door. He looks at the thing I smashed on the floor, then back at me.

"That was my alarm clock." He says with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, well get over it. It was annoying the fuck out of me." I say to him. He chuckles and sits next to me on the bed.

"It was wasn't it?" He says while staring at me. This causes me to laugh slightly.

"What day is today?" I say trying to subside some of my confusion.

"Its saturday morning. I found you yesterday morning and you have been sleeping ever since." He tells me.

"I was gone for five days?" I ask him.

"Yeah, you were taken Monday afternoon and we found you early Friday morning." He says with sad eyes. I close my own eyes so I don't have to look at him being sad. I start to think about everything that has happened. Then it hits me. I broke up with him, he cheated on me. Why did he look for me? I thought he never loved me.

"Why am I here? Why are you here? I thought we broke up." I say a little more harshly then intended. The sad look in his eyes gets even sadder.

"Tris, you have to listen to me. I know you think I cheated on you but that never happened. It was all just a big misunderstanding." He says in a pleading tone.

"Bull shit! I saw you walk into a room with some slut!" I say as loud as my hoarse voice will allow me.

"Nothing happened! I brought her up there so I could tell her to back off. It was too loud downstairs and she couldn't hear me." He tells me. I stare at him for a few moments before responding.

"How do I know you are telling the truth." I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"Call Christina. I told her and she believes me." He says. I think it over for a second. Christina is a human lie detector so he must be telling the truth. It still doesn't make much sense though.

"Okay, I believe you. But that still doesn't explain why you have been icing me out all weekend and why you let on saturday." I tell him in a less harsh tone.

"Oh, about that." He says while scratching the back of his neck. He only does that when he is nervous. What could he be nervous about. He keeps opening and closing his mouth as if trying to find the correct words.

"Just spit it out." I snap at him. He looks a bit taken aback but continues anyway.

"I was looking under your bed for my sock and I might have found your diary. I started to read it and then stopped once it said that you didn't love me." His says has his head hangs and he stares at the ground. I slap him in the arm as he says this.

"You idiot! If your going to read my diary, at least read to the end! Everything I said in there was wrong. I realize what crap that all was now. I said it in my last entry and you would know that if you continued to read!" I yell at him. This is why he has been ignoring me. I knew that stupid diary would come back to bight me in the ass.

"I know that now. Christina told me." He says sheepishly. I just shake my head at him.

"Why didn't you ask me about it instead of leaving?" I ask him slightly confused.

"Because I was being stupid and made a rash decision. Probably one of the worst decisions of my life." He says while staring at me in the eyes.

"Promise me you will always come talk to me before you make assumptions." I say while grabbing his hands and rubbing small circles on them. He looks at me for a second before answering.

"Does this mean you are taking me back?" He says with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I am! I don't know how I was planning on living without you honestly." I say before capturing his lips with mine. We kiss before he pulls away and stares at me with hard eyes.

"What about Peter? I thought you two were going out now." He says with jealousy laced into his voice. I laugh a little at the fact that he is jealous of Peter. Disgusting and hideous Peter.

"No, we are not together. He is blackmailing me into being with him. He wants to improve his reputation so girls will sleep with him. I get to break up with him in a week." I say remembering the deal we made.

"What is he blackmailing you with?" Tobias says, the jealousy still evident on his face.

"He said he would kill you." I say in a soft voice.

"Tris, I can handle myself. You don't need to protect me." He says while cupping my face with his hands.

"I know you can. But what if he does get you. How do you expect me to live with myself if I am the reason your dead?" I say to him.

"How do you expect me to get through the next week, watching you make out with _Peter_?" He says spitefully.

"I won't be making out with him. Just pecks here and there so people think we are a couple." I say trying to calm him down and make him understand.

"That is still kissing." He growls at me.

"I want to be with you. Not him. He is despicable. Just know that every time I kiss him, I am imagining that it is you, okay?" I tell him.

"Okay. But I'm still not happy about this." He says in return.

"I'm not either." I say before connecting our lips again. This time we keep going until we are both lying naked under the covers of Tobias' bed. We are both now breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I say to him.

"I know. I love you too. You know _that_, right?" He says, mocking me a little. I giggle before responding.

"Yes I do know that, superman." I say before sweetly kissing him on the lips. He smiles into the kiss before pulling away.

"I almost forgot. I have your birthday present for you. I wasn't able to give it to you on your birthday because... well, you know." He says while getting out of bed and walking into his closet. I admire his hot body as he goes and comes back with a small box. The box is light blue and has a white ribbon tied around it. I instantly know its from Tiffany and Co. I smile as he hand sit to me and climbs back under the covers.

I open the box and immediately smile a necklace with a rose gold chain and a medium sized Diamond in the middle. It is simple yet still gorgeous. Because it is from Tiffany, I know it must have been really expensive.

"Tobias, you didn't have to spend this much money on me." I say as I stare at the necklace, wide eyed.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." He says while he takes the necklace out of the box. He motions for me to turn around and I do. He takes the necklace and clasps it around my neck. I look down at it and smile.

"I love it." I say before kissing him square on the lips. We pull away form each other smiling.

"Its almost as beautiful as you." He says while staring into my eyes. I blush slightly and pull him in for another kiss. He starts to run his hands through my hair. He pulls back and smiles.

"I forgot to tell you how hot you look with your new hair. It took everything in me not to pounce on you int hat parking lot." He says with a smirk. I laugh and kiss him again.

We decide to put on a movie. We chose "She's the Man" and cuddle with each other as we watch. We spend the rest of the day watching movies, talking, and kissing, never getting out of bed to clothes back on.

**Time Skip**

I pull into the school parking lot with Tobias. I grab his hand and kiss it before walking up to the school alone. Tobias and I need to pretend we aren't together because I am supposed to be with Peter. This might just be the most torturous week ever. You would think last week would have been worse than not being able to kiss my boyfriend but I don't even remember last week. Everything after the first beating is still a blur. It is slowly coming back to me but I still don't remember a lot.

The bruises have faded to a point where I could cover them with concealer. The only noticeable remnant of my week of being captured is the slight limp I walk with. No one here even knows about me being kidnapped. Tobias told the school that we were both on vacation. I like it better this way. This way no one will pity me. They will treat me like normal.

I reluctantly walk over to Peter's locker after I pick up and drop off my books. I stand there and wait for him to walk over. He walks in. When he sees me, he puts this creepy smile on his face. He walks over and I peck him on the lips. It takes all my self restraint to not start gagging.

"Hey, babe. Where have you been?" He asks me. I can feel bile rise in my throat when he calls me babe.

"I went on an unexpected vacation." I tell him, hoping he doesn't realize I am lying. he just nods his head and grabs his books. When he closes his locker, he grabs my hand and we walk through the hallway to my class. We stop outside my class and I kiss him before slipping inside.

Apparently, Peter and I were visible to everyone in the class, as they are all staring at me now. I hold my head high, like I always do, and walk to the back of the class. I plop down in my seat and pull out my books. As I am getting a pencil out, I hear a squealing coming from the front of the class. I look up and see Christina standing there.

"TRISSY!" She yells running up to me. I stand up and jump into her open arms.

"Hey, Chrissy. Miss me?" I say with a huge grin. She just laughs and nods her head. We both sit down after hugging for a little while.

"Oh my god! That necklace is gorgeous! Where did you get it." She says while pointing to Tobias' gift that hangs on my neck. I lean over and whisper to her os nobody hears.

"It was Four's birthday present to me. he gave it to me when I got back." I say. Christina is the only one that knows that Tobias and I are dating again. The others still think I am seeing Peter. What can I say? I can't lie to her.

She silently squeals as she examines the necklace. "Tiffany's, correct?" She asks me. I nod in response. I am about to say something when Ms. Mathews walks in and starts class.

Class goes by quickly and soon I am packing up to leave. Peter is waiting outside the door for me. I inwardly groan but fake a smile and grab his hand. We walk down the hallway in an awkward silence. I finally make it to my art class. I kiss him yet again and wait for him to walk away before going into the class.

Right before I enter the class, a hand grabs me and pulls me around a corner. I look up into Tobias' ocean blue orbs. He looks around to make sure everyone is in class before pulling me into a kiss. His hand runs through my hair, pulling me closer to him. I lightly placed my arms on his hips as he does this. We continue to kiss until the late bell rings. We pull apart and smile.

"You have no idea how badly I have been wanting to do that all day." He says with a smirk.

"Oh, I have a good idea considering how badly _I_ have wanted to do that all day." I say, matching his smirk. We both laugh and head inside to art class, trying to go unnoticed. the unnoticed part doesn't work out because Tori sees us trying to sneak in.

"Where have you guys been?" She sternly asks. The entire class turns to look at us. Some start snickering. It must be because of our swollen lips and my make out hair.

"Uh, the library?" Tobias stupidly says. i turn to him and give him a 'wtf' look. Tori just huffs and goes back to whatever she was working on. I quickly take my seat along with Four. Uriah leans over from his table and taps my shoulder. I turn around and look at him.

"What?" I snap at him.

"Why were you just making out with Four? I thought you were dating Peter." Uriah whisper yells to me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and yes I am dating Peter." I whisper yell back before turning back to my table. I glance at Four and see him holding in his laughter. I punch him in the balls under the table. He groans and puts his head down on the table.

"Are you alright Four?" Tori calls form her desk, looking at him worriedly. He puts a thumbs up, not able to take his head off the desk form the pain. I start shaking form the laughter I am trying to hold in. Once he takes his head off the table, he starts giving me the 'I will get you back for that' look. I just chuckle and go back to my work. Like I would ever be scared of him. He would never hurt me, or at least I think he wouldn't. I guess I will just have to find out.


	30. Chapter 30

TRIS POV

I walk into the cafeteria with Peter by my side. He starts to pull me over to his friends but I stop him.

"Is it okay if I sit with my friends today, Petey? I haven't seen them in a while." I say with a sweet smile on my face. He just scoffs and lets go of my hand. I thank him and kiss him on the cheek before walking over to my table. I let out a relieved sigh as I take my seat next to Tobias. I pull out my food and start to eat while holding Tobias' hand under the table.

"Tris, are you able to play in the hockey game tonight against Paxton Prep?" Lynn asks as she takes a bite of her lunch. I spit out the sandwich I was eating as she says this.

"We have a game against Paxton tonight!?" I say in utter disbelief. I had no idea we had that game tonight. I have to play, even if I am not completely healed from my kidnapping. Paxton has been our rivals since my freshman year. Some nasty girl broke our best players arm and we swore to get revenge on them. All of our games since them have been extremely rough with at least two fights breaking out.

"Yeah, we've been practicing hard for it since you "left". The girls are ready to possibly get hurt but we need someone with your fire out there." Lynn tells me. I'm glad she helped train the girls in my absence.

"Of course I'm playing! No way in hell am I letting those Paxton pansycakes beat us again. Last year was such a fluke. The ref was completely biased." I say spitefully.

"I know! That bitch threw the first punch and I am the one who gets kicked out while she gets away with a simple ten minute major. It was bull shit." Lynn scoffs. I just nod my head in agreement. I remember that happening at our last game. "At least it is on our turf this time." She adds.

"Good. We will have the advantage of the crowd, or at least most of the crowd considering they have a pretty hefty fan club that they bring to games." I say.

"Tris, do you really think its the best idea for you to play?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"There is no way you are keeping me from this game so either your on board with it or you can go away. Your choice." I whisper yell back. He just scoffs and turns back to his food. I'll take that as an "on board with it".

I shovel the rest of my food into my mouth while the others discuss some random crap that I don't care about. All my thoughts are now consumed with the game tonight. I keep going over different plays and tactics that we can use against Paxton. We may be really good this year but knowing them, they won't go down without a fight. We need to be ready. I am so consumed in my thoughts that I don't notice everyone standing up around me.

"Tris, come on. We have to head to gym." Tobias says as everyone else walks out of the cafeteria. I look over and notice that Peter already left. Yes! I don't have to walk with that jerk.

"Walk with me?" I ask as I stand up and grab my bag.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else." He says with a smirk. I laugh and follow him out of the cafeteria. We walk down the hallway getting many confused stares. Probably because we are supposed to hate each other. The bell rings telling us we are late. I groan and continue walking.

"Great now we're late. I hope Coach isn't going to be too mad." I say with a sigh.

"Are you kidding me? He loves you! You could shoot a puppy and he would tell you that your aim was great. I'm the one who should be worrying!" He says incredulously.

"Your right. He does love me. But who could blame him. I'm the perfect student." I say with a cheeky smile. Tobias just laughs and shoves me. We have now made it to the locker rooms and are standing outside them facing each other. I look around to see everyone is already in their classes. Swiftly, I lean in and connect our lips. We both smile into the kiss before breaking apart.

"I'll see you in like two minutes." I say while walking into the locker room.

"I'll be counting down." He says to my retreating figure. I laugh slightly and head over to my locker. I pull on a black sports bra, black compression shorts and a black lax pinnie. I lace up my lucky sneakers and jog into the gym. I see everyone already sitting on the gym floor listening to Coach. I smile and sit down next to Christina. He just lets me slid in and continues on with his lecture about muscle endurance.

After his lecture, he tells us to split into two teams for our soccer game. We do as he says and the team I'm on ends up being me, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, and Shauna. Lynn are on the other team with Peter, Lauren, and some other people who I didn't bother to learn their names.

We line up for the face off and Coach drops the ball. I immediately get it and pass it over to Zeke he dribbles down the field and passes it to Uriah. Uriah shoots but the ball is caught by their goalie. The game goes by and we are tied 0-0 by the end of the period. We're all sweating so we run inside and take showers. I change back into my clothes and run to my next class, Math.

I make it to class on time and take my seat. Class goes by normally and I am soon making the trek out to the rink with Lynn by my side. We discuss how the team has improved since the beginning of the season. This conversation takes us all the way to the locker room. The entire team is already there when we arrive.

"Okay, girls. Change into your athletic clothes so we can go warm up." Everyone does as I say and soon we are running laps around the rink to get our blood flowing. After two laps we stop and make a circle. I stand in the middle with Lynn and we lead the stretching. In the middle of one of our stretches, the Paxton girls walk in.

As they walk by, they glare at us and we glare right back, The stare off is only broken up by them walking into their locker room. I scoff and continue stretching. We finish and go back to the locker room to get dressed.

By the time we are all dressed, there is only five minutes until we have to get onto the ice. The coach walks in to give us the annual pre-game pep talk.

"Are you guys ready?" Coach Burke says. We all scream in response. "We all know what we are up against here. These girls are rough and out for blood. They are going to hit you, they are going to punch you. You need to be ready for anything. I want you getting in there and getting your hands dirty. Don't come off the ice until you've given 110%. Do you hear me?" We all scream yet again.

"Now, Tris." I groan knowing what is coming next. "I don't want you to get into any fights or do anything that could get you kicked out. I know how much you want to hurt them but we also need to score. You are our best chance to do that. You need to watch your back also. They will be out for you because you are the best on this team and probably the best in the league." I nod my head to show I understand. The coaches go and strand on the bench.

I stand up and all the girl stand in a circle around me.

"This is our game. This is our night. We're on our ice with our crowd. We can do this." I yell at them. Everyone starts hollering in response.

"Who's gonna bring that blood and pain?" I say.

"Dauntless is gonna bring that blood in pain." Everyone choruses.

"WHO'S GONNA BRING THAT BLOOD AND PAIN?" I scream.

"DAUNTLESS IS GONNA BRING THAT BLOOD AND PAIN!" All the girls scream back. We all lean back and scream at the tops of our before leaning into the circle and screaming "DAUNTLESS." We're all cheering and screaming as we line up at the door of the locker room, ready to go out.

"You ready?" Lynn asks while patting me on the back.

"Ready as i'll ever be." I say with a smirk. We both laugh and wait as everyone else files out. Lynn goes out and then I get onto the ice with a slight jump.

FOUR POV

I watch as Tris jumps onto the ice and skates around. I have to admit I am a little nervous. I know their entire team will be out to get her. I don't want her to get hurt. I also know how hot headed Tris can get so the chances of her getting into a fight are pretty high.

The game starts and so far it hasn't been too bad, other than it being rougher than usual. Tris is playing every other shift yet still doesn't look tired. People keep trying to hit her but she is so fast, they just miss.

**Time Skip**

There are only two minutes left of the game and we are up 2-0. Tris scored both goals and the second one was assisted by Lynn. She also racked up two penalties. One, she checked a girl in the middle of the ice and the second she slashed a girl after she punched her. There have been three fights and Lynn was thrown out after the last one. She broke some girls nose.

Tris skates into the corner to grab the puck. She is facing the wall and doesn't notice the girl, who is at least double her size, come up behind her. Before she can turn around, the girl is smashing her into the wall. Everyone in the crowd, including me, stands up and gasps. The big girl skates away but Tris crumples to the floor. I wait for a couple seconds but she still hasn't gotten up.

I whimper slightly as the ref blows the whistle and a trainer runs onto the ice. I hop out of my seat and run down to the door leading onto the ice. I open it and run across the ice over to Tris. I get to her and kneel down next to the trainer. I notice her eyes are closed and she isn't moving.

"Tris. Tris! Can you hear me?" I say as I shake her shoulder. The trainer slowly pulls off her helmet and puts it aside. I notice Tris' eyelids twitch a little before they fully open.

"Oh my god. Why does it feel like an elephant stepped on my head?" She says while trying to sit up. The trainer pushes her down and starts to check her for a concussion.

"You just got slammed into the boards and we think you hit your head." The trainer says. "Does anything else hurt?"

"Besides the shooting pain in my leg? Nothing." She says while trying to sit up again. Yet again, the trainer pushes her down.

"Where is this shooting pain?" She says while moving down to her leg.

"It doesn't matter. Let me get up. There's still two minutes left in the game. I can play." Tris says while trying to get up again. This time she succeeds and is now sitting on the ice.

"Sit down Tris! You are not playing anymore of this game. The ambulance will be here in a minute. Just lie down until then." The trainer says while pulling the equipment off of Tris' leg.

"Ambulance? I'm not going to the hospital. I'm fine." Tris says while crossing her arms.

"Four, make yourself useful and hold her down." The trainer tells me. I nod and push Tris back down onto the ice. I hold her in place so she can't get back up.

"Four, Don't do this! You know I'm fine. Just let me get up and return to the game." Tris says with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"No can do. I'm listening to orders, Tris. And you're not fine. I'll go to the hospital with you if that makes you feel better." I say, trying to not get her too mad. She huffs and flips me off. I just laugh slightly and continue to hold her down.

Two guys with a stretcher soon burst through the zamboni doors and run over to where we are. They pull Tris onto the stretcher as she fights them and I try to hold her down. They eventually get her strapped in and we make our way tot he ambulance. I get in the back and hold Tris' hand as we go to the hospital. The paramedics keep asking questions but Tris refuses to answer or she sasses them. I just sit there laughing knowing there is nothing I can do.

We make it to the hospital and Tris is wheeled into a room on the second floor. They move her onto the bed and leave. I go sit next to her as we wait for the doctor.

**Time Skip**

We've been in the hospital for three hours now and I am sure Tris is about to punch someone. They already did an x-ray and some other test on her. They also managed to get her into a hospital gown, though it was quite the fight to get her out of her hockey equipment. We are now back in the room waiting for the doctor to come in with her results.

The doctor comes in and spins in a circle in his chair.

"Hey, Tris. How are you feeling?" He says.

"Like I want to beat the shit out of someone." She snarls at him. He just nods and smiles.

"I figured. Anyways, I have your results. And remember, don't shoot the messenger." He says. She just snarls at him again. "Well, you have a minor concussion as well as a fractured ankle. You broke your Fibula and Talus in your left ankle. You will be on crutches for the next month. As for your concussion, you can't use your phone or watch TV for the next two weeks. Your also not allowed to do anything that could possibly make your concussion worse."

Tris screams at the top of her lungs and punches the wall behind her. When she pulls her hand away, there is a gaping whole in the wall. The doctor stares from the wall to Tris with his mouth open.

"Damn, you can really pack a punch." He says with astonishment in his voice. "Anyways, you are free to go. A nurse will be in here in a second to fit you to your crutches. Good luck and I will see you in two weeks for anther check up." He says before swiftly leaving the room.

"Tris, calm down. Its only a month. You will be back on your feet in no time." I say cautiously. She just glares at me telling me I need to shut up. I just put my hands up in defense and back off. I go grab the bag Christina brought with her clothes while the nurse fits Tris with crutches. ONce she is done, the nurse leaves.

"Do you need help with your clothes?" I ask plopping the bag onto the bed and pulling out the black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"No." She snaps at me. I throw her the clothes and sit back into my chair. I watch her intently as she gets dress. I mean I am a teenage boy. When she is done, she whacks me in the head with her crutch.

"Ow. What was that for?" I say while rubbing where she hit me.

"That was for staring at me while I was changing. You could have at least tried to make it less obvious." She says while slinging the bag over her shoulder before I can grab it.

"I think those crutches are going to do more harm then good." I mumble as we walk out of the hospital room. This earns me another whack, but this time in the leg instead of on the head.


	31. Chapter 31

TRIS POV

Click. Click. Click. Click.

The constant clicking my crutches make as I attempt to walk is driving me insane. Almost as much as the fact that I have to use these stupid things to walk for the next month. I try to ignore it as I make my way to my living room where the rest of the gang is sitting. I am greeted with different variations of hello from everyone. Tobias stand sup and helps me into the seat next him. I smile at him graciously before turning to the rest of the gang.

"Hey, guys. Whats happened since the game?" I say, curious about what drama has been happening during my absence.

"I think you would be happy to know that Lynn got into a fight with that girl that knocked you out. She ended up getting kicked out of the game and has a one game misconduct." Shauna says with a smile while looking from Lynn to me.

"Thanks Lynn. I wish I could have done it myself." I say with a snarl, still upset about the fact she knocked me out for no reason. Tobias puts his hand on my knee to try and calm me down.

"No problem. You would have done the same for me. And it wasn't just me. Some of the other girls hit her pretty hard before I started the fight. She was practically crying by the time she left the rink." Lynn says with a smirk. "I even think their bus got egged on the way out."

"Bitch better watch out for next year because there will be no holding me back." I say with an evil glint in my eye.

"I don't doubt it for a second." Lynn says with a small laugh.

"Who egged the bus anyways?" I say while smiling and raising my eyebrows. This makes Uriah and Zeke start laughing their butts off. I turn to them and look at them weirdly.

"Yeah, that was us." Uriah says through his laughter. The rest of the group joins them in laughing to the point of crying. When we all calm down, Christina speaks up.

"So how are your feeling, Trissy?" She asks.

"Like some bitch broke my leg and gave me a concussion." I say with a smile. Everyone laughs again at this.

"So, what are the plans for today besides sit on our fat asses and do nothing?" Shauna says while leaning into Zeke.

"We could go paint balling." Uriah says.

"Yeah, no we can't. What will the crip do?" Zeke says while flashing me a smile.

"Call me a crip one more time and I will not hesitate to launch this crutch at you." I say with a serious expression on my face.

"Come on. You wouldn't hurt this face." Zeke says while motioning to his face.

"I wouldn't test her if I was you." Tobias says with the same serious face. Zeke's face turns from humor to horror and he cowers back a little. I let out a laugh at how funny it is watching Zeke be scared.

"So, what are we doing?" Will asks.

"What if we go get tattoos!" I scream while bouncing in my seat. The girls all start squealing while the guys nod their approval. I stand up and Tobias hands me my crutches. Everyone else stands up with me. Tobias and I go out to my garage while the rest walk out the front door to my driveway.

Tobias grabs my jaguar keys and opens the passenger side door for me. I get in and hand him my crutches. He puts them in the back seat before running over to the driver's side. He opens the garage door using the button in my car and speeds down the driveway. The closest tattoo parlor is about ten minutes away so we make it there in no time.

When we get there, Tobias gets my crutches for me and we walk in. The others got there at the same time so they walk in with us. When we open the door, a bell goes off and the guy at the front desk turns to look at us.

"Hey, what can I do for you guys?" He says with a wide smile. HIs name tag says Bud. Bud? Where have I heard that before.

"Hi, Bud. By any chance are you Tori Wu's husband?" I say when I remember where I know that name from.

"Yeah, I am. She's in the back right now actually. TORI! SOME PEOPLE HERE KNOW YOU!" He screams. In a matter of seconds, I see Tori making her way over to us.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" She says with her normal enthusiasm.

"We came to get tattoos!" Uriah exclaims while jumping a little. I just laugh lightly and shake my head.

"I didn't know you worked here?" I say while raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah. Bud and I bought the place after we got married." She states. "And you didn't actually think my only job was training you did you?" She says with a little laugh.

"I knew you had a normal job but I never really imagined what it was." I say. Her eyes then land on my crutches before moving to the cast on my ankle. Her eyes go wide as she sees them.

"TRIS! What the hell happened?!" She screams, making people in the shop turn and stare at us.

"Its nothing Tori. I just fractured my ankle and got a concussion." I say trying act nonchalant about it.

"How long will you be out?" Tori says, her eyes still as wide as saucers.

"A month." I say quietly, hoping she won't here. Just my luck, she did hear.

"A MONTH?! A month without training! You're going to miss the championships. How the hell did this happen?" She says while passing slightly.

"It was during a hockey game. Some girl steam rolled me. And I never thought about the championship. God dammit, I'm going to lose my title!" I say now even more frustrated than I was before. Tori sighs before putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter Tris. You can come back for the winter season stronger than ever. Just get your rest and make sure you don't do anything that will get yourself hurt further." Tori says as she gives me the typical sympathetic smile. I barely manage to smile back.

I never did think of the championship. That is just one more thing being ripped away from me. It took me so long to win that title, and now I am about to lose it. I can't even do anything about losing it since there is no way I can fight. I sigh in defeat and turn my attention back to Tori.

"Okay, I can take two of you. Bud can take another two. And Clara, Loni, and Sam can all take two." Tori says while calling over three of their employees. We all nod and break into off into couples. (Holland is here as well for Lynn) We then choose the tattoo artist we want. Tobias and I end up with Tori. She motions for us to follow her and she brings us to a small room in the back.

"So, who's first?" She says while closing the door. She then sits down in a stool next to the tattoo machine. She starts pulling everything our and setting it up.

"I'll go first." I say while situating myself on the table next to the tattoo machine. I hand Tobias my crutches and he places them on the wall next to the door.

"So what do you want Tris?" Tori asks without looking up.

"I want a roman numeral four on my left hip." I say while lifting my shirt and pointing to the spot I want it. I turn to Tobias and smile. He just stares at me intently.

"Whats wrong?" I ask while furrowing my eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to get that tattooed on you?" He asks.

"You don't want me to get it?" I say slightly hurt by this.

"No, its not that. Its just were still young. What happens if we break up? Not that I'm thinking we'll break up, but we could always change our minds. Getting a tattoo is a pretty big commitment. You can never get rid of that." He says while grabbing my hand.

"I'm not just getting it to show my commitment to you. I'm getting it because you are my first true love. You showed me that I am capable of love. I will always be grateful for that even if we do break up. I always want to remember you and this is how I'm can make sure I do that." I tell him. When I say this he smiles before connecting our lips. I smile into the kiss before kissing him back. We are broken up by Tori coughing.

"Enough with the cuteness. Lets get to the tattoo." Tori says while chuckling slightly. We both smile and I lie down on the table while lifting my shirt up. I clutch Tobias' hand and squeeze it. Tori shows me a quick sketch of the tattoo I just said I wanted. I smile and nod when I see it.

"Okay this might hurt a little." She says before bringing the needle to my skin. I cringe and squeeze Tobias' hand harder when the needle touches me. I continue like this for the next half and hour until she finishes my tattoo.

"Okay, I'm done." She says while wiping it off with a white rag. I stand up and Tobias helps me over to the mirror. I smile when I see the new mark on my hip.

"I love it." I say while Tobias helps me into a seat next to the table I was just lying on.

"So what do you want?" Tori says while cleaning and replacing things.

"I would like a roman numeral six on my right hip." He says while grabbing my hand. I smile slightly and quirk my eyebrow at him.

"You were my first love too. You accepted me for all that I am. That is what I am thankful to you for. I want to always remember you." He says with a smile. I pull him into a kiss just like he did to me. This time we break apart on our own. Tori shows him the sketch and he nods. Tobias then lies down on the table and lifts his shirt. I grab his hand and smile at him.

"Ok, I'm starting now." Tori says before touching the needle to his skin. He grimaces slightly but it was so slight that I only noticed because I know him so well. The entire time, we never break eye contact. We just sit in silence, staring at each other with the sound of the tattoo machine in the background.

In a half an hour, he is done. Tobias gets off the table after Tori wipes him off and stands next to the mirror looking at his new tattoo. He smiles as he looks at it.

"I love it. Thanks Tori." He says while turning around. Tori smiles and grabs some bandages. She motions for me to lie back down and I do. She then lifts my shirt up and bandages the tattoo. She does the same for Four.

"Here is some cream to help with the irritation." She says while handing both of us bottles. "Put that on every night until the tattoo is fully healed. If you have any other questions or concerns just call me." Tori then stands up and walks out of the room with us in tow. She walks up to the counter and sits down.

"How much do we owe you?" Tobias says while pulling out his wallet. Tori just shakes her head and smiles.

"Its on the house. Just get better, Tris. Okay?" Tori says.

"I will do my best." I say with a smile. She smiles back before walking off into the back. I turn to Tobias and he leads me to a chair in the waiting room so we can sit while we wait for our friends to be done.

He sits down and I sit on top of him. Tobias smiles as he wraps his hands around my waist. I snake my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I connect our lips and happily returns the kiss. After a couple of minutes of kissing, his tongue slides across my bottom lip. I smile before granting him access into my mouth. His tongue slips into my mouth and explores it, though I am sure he has the inside of my mouth memorized by now.

We continue to make out until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I reluctantly break apart form him and turn around to see Christina is the one who tapped my shoulder. The rest of the gang is standing behind her laughing at us.

"How long were you guys standing there?" I say while raising my eyebrows at them.

"Well, Shauna and Zeke were done about fifteen minutes ago, so they have been watching since. Then Holland and Lynn came out about ten minutes ago, and they joined in on the watching. Five minutes ago is when Uriah and Marlene were done and they also were to immature to say something. Finally, Will and I just came out and I decided to stop you." Christina says with a smirk.

"Can I ask why you guys were just sitting there watching us make out?" Tobias asks.

"We weren't going to interrupt you guys. You're both extremely scary and we didn't feel like dying." Zeke says as he pauses from laughing momentarily.

"You could have said something instead of just watching us like creepers." I say while getting off Tobias' lap and grabbing my crutches. I haul myself up and Tobias does the same.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask while making my way to the door.

"Wait, Trissy! We have to show each other our tattoos." Uriah says in a singsong voice. The others nod to show they agree. I groan and crutch over to them.

"I'll go first." I say while handing Tobias one of my crutches. I lift my shirt up and peal back the bandage so they can all see. Tobias does the same and puts his next to mine.

"Aw! That is so cute! You guys got matching tattoos!" Christina squeals. I just roll my eyes and put my bandage back on. I look at the others and wait for them to show me their tattoos.

Christina got a rose wrapping around her right calf. Everything was black and white expect for red writing on one of the petals that said "I'm for truth, no matter who tells it. I'm for justice, no matter who it's for or against".

"The quote is by Malcolm X right?" I say as I examine her calf. She smiles and nods. Next is Will, who got an eagle on his right shoulder. It is extremely detailed and colorful. Apparently they are supposed to symbolize wisdom and that is why he got it. Marlene then showed us her tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. It is a white lily thats stem wraps once around her wrist. Uriah got the dauntless logo on his ribcage.

Holland then showed us the black outline of a dove with a red heart next to it on her left thigh. Lynn got a a black and white feather on the inside of her right forearms. It was small but still really cute. Shauna got a black arrow on her right side, near her boob. It was pointing downwards. She also got a small heart on her right ring finger. Finally, Zeke got the quote "The opposite of bravery is not cowardice but conformity" by Robert Anthony. He got it in black with the normal script most people get. He also got a small heart on his right ring finger.

Once everyone is has seen everyone tattoos, we all go back into our cars and head back into to my house. Once we get there, everyone files into the kitchen where our butler made us a small snack. Since we were gone for quite a while, everyone is starving. We eat all of the food before I lead everyone downstairs.

"How about we go for a swim?" I say while walking into the room where our indoor pool is.

"None of us have suits?" Marlene says while plopping down on a lounge chair.

"So?" I say while peeling off the shirt I was wearing to reveal my lacy black bra underneath. I then slip out of my shorts to show the matching underwear. I throw my crutches on a lounge chair before hobbling over to the pool and jumping in. When I resurface, everyone is following my lead and taking their clothes off.

"Is this bad for our tattoos?" Will asks as he hesitates to jump in.

"Who knows. Just get your ass in here." I yell at him while laughing. He shrugs and jumps in with the rest of us.

I am peacefully floating when I feel someone tug me under. I punch whoever it is and resurface. I rub the water out of my eyes and see it was Tobias who pulled me under.

"Are you trying to drown me?!" I exclaim while playfully slapping him.

"No, but were you trying to give me a black eye?" He says while rubbing his face, presumably where I hit him.

"Sorry, I was trying to get out of the death grasp you had me in." I say with a smirk. I slowly move closer to him until we are touching. He then wraps his arms around my waist and I do the same. I lean in like I am about to kiss him, but I instead dunk him under when our lips are about to touch. I laugh and swim him away before he figure out whats going on.

Tobias gains his senses again and chases after me. I try to swim away but with my fractured ankle, I don't get very far. He eventually catches up and dunks me under while I squeal. When he pulls me back up, he kisses me square on the lips and I happily accept it. We break apart and smile at each other when it becomes necessary to breath.

We both swim over to our friends who are int he middle of a game of pool basketball. We just watch because I can't participate with my ankle and concussion. He sits on a ledge inside the pool and I sit on his lap.

"You know, it was really sexy when you started stripping unexpectedly. I just hope no one else noticed." He whispers in my ear with his husky face. The feeling of his breath on my neck makes me shiver slightly.

"You know, maybe you'll see more of that tonight when they all go home. We will have the entire house to ourselves." I whisper back. I notice that I have the same affect on him as he had on me.

"That sounds fun. I might just kick them all out now if that is what I have waiting for me when they leave." He whispers with a smirk. I just laugh and playfully slap his shoulder. He laugh and pulls me closer to him, kissing my temple.

We spend the rest of the afternoon with the gang, doing different things in the pool before watching some movie. When they leave, Tobias and I don't waste anytime in getting to our business.


	32. Chapter 32

TRIS POV

I walk into my closet and pull out a black bra, a sheer black short sleeved shirt, a pair of black shorts with tribal print on half of them, and black booties with gold accents and studs on the heel. I pull them on while hobbling on my one good foot. I'm only able to wear one of the booties because of my stupid cast. The heel on the bootie is only about three inches so I think I should be fine. I grab my crutches and leave my closet.

I crutch over to my vanity and sit down. I brush and straighten my hair. I then do an inverted french braid from my hair line down towards my ear. I then use a bobby pin to pin it under some of my hair. I then put on foundation, concealer, eyeliner, mascara, brown eyeshadow, and plum lipstick.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and smile at Tobias' reflection in my mirror.

"You look beautiful." He whispers into my ear. I laugh and lean back into him.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I say back to him. He laughs too before helping me stand and giving me my crutches. I take them out of his hands and walk downstairs with Tobias following me. Today is my first day back at school since the accident. I wish I could just stay home but I know I can't miss any more school than I already have.

I grab a granola bar and head over to the garage. I get into the passenger's seat of my jaguar and hand my crutches along with my back pack to Tobias. He takes them and puts them into the trunk. He then gets int he driver's seat and drives us both to school. He parks in my spot, right in front of the front door. He grabs me my stuff and hands it to me as he helps me out of the car.

"I appreciate you helping but if this goes on for much longer, I think I am going to kill someone." I say as we walk into school.

"I'm fine with that, as long as the person you kill isn't me." He says with a cheeky grin.

"No promises." I say with a smirk. He just laughs and opens my locker for me before going over to his locker. I put the books I need into my bag and crutch over to Tobias. He finishes what he is doing just as I get there.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and he walks me to my science class.

The rest of the class goes by quickly and before I know it, I am sitting on the bleachers next to the football field watching track and football practice go on. Thankfully, I am only going to miss two months of track and hockey. And because all sports go year round here, I still will have the entire season ahead of me. If I didn't, I would probably have a mental break down.

I watch as everyone runs circles around the track and I can't help but wish I was there with them. I would give anything to rip this cast off and go out there and run. That bitch who did this too me better watch out if we play them in the finals. I'll be out for blood.

I turn my attention over to the football practice and notice then running through plays. Tobias is the quarterback, Uriah is the left wide receiver, Zeke is the right wide receiver, and Will is the halfback. They go through a play and successfully make it to the end zone. Tobias then looks up at me and I smile.

He blows a kiss to me and I catch it, holding it to my heart. I blow a kiss to him and he does the same thing I did. We keep eye contact until he is nailed in the head with a football. I look to where it came from to see Zeke and Uriah both rolling around on the floor laughing and pointing at Tobias. He scowls at them and runs over. When he gets to them he tackles both of them to the ground.

For the next five minutes there is a lot of rolling around, a few fists thrown, and some cries of pain. Eventually it ends with Zeke on top of Uriah and Tobias sitting on top of Zeke. He looks up at me and smiles before waving. I start laughing as I wave back at him. The coach yells at them to get back to work and they do as they are told. I sit and watch the rest of practice.

An hour later I am walking to my car with the group surrounding me.

"Lets go get ice cream!" Zeke exclaims. We all nod and get into our cars. We drive in a line to the mall and park next to each other. We walk into the mall and head over to the food court. Tobias tells me to sit down while he goes to get my ice cream. The other boys do the same for their girlfriends. The girls find a table and we all sit down. There is a space in between all of us for our boyfriends.

The boys come back about five minutes later with all of our ice cream. I smile as Tobias places a scoop chocolate cookie dough in a waffle cone in my hand. I instantly dig in. I finish half of it in under 30 seconds. I look up to see Tobias looking at me with an amused expression.

"What?" I say while raising my eyebrow at him.

"You just inhaled that ice cream. I didn't know you were that hungry." he says with a little laugh.

"Shut up. I sat there and watched you guys practice for two hours. I haven't eaten since lunch. What would you expect?" I say before going back to eating my ice cream. Tobias chuckles before starting to eat his ice cream. We all make small talk until we finish our ice cream twenty minutes later.

"Since we're already here, how about we go shopping for a little." Christina says. All the girls agree while the boys groan. We ignore their protest and stand up anyway, heading towards the shop. We decide to start at the furthest shop and work our way back to the front. Once we get there, I sit down for a few minutes because I am tired from walking with the crutches. After my little break, I stand right back up and walk into Pacsun with everyone else. The boys spend the entire time trailing behind their girlfriend, looking miserable. Tobias is nice enough to carry the clothes I am trying on for me.

We all go over to the changing rooms and the boys put our clothes down for us. While we are trying our stuff on, they go and look on the guy's side of the store. I pick up my first outfit and hobble over to my dressing room. I change into a flower bustier and leather skater skirt. There is a small gap between the two that shows off my bellybutton peircing. I know I already have two leather skater skirts but this one has a gold zipper going down the back so its a little different than my others. I crutch out to my dressing room and over to the full length mirror. I look myself over before deciding to get both.

Right as I am about to go try on my next outfit, Christina walks out in a mint peplum romper with a small gold embellishment right above her bellybutton. She paired it with 6 inch gold heels.

"Damn, girl. You look hot. You have to get it!" I exclaim while looking her over.

"You think?" She asks while examining herself in the mirror. I nod before grabbing my next outfit and walking into the dressing room.

After trying on all six of my outfits, I decide to get them all. The other girls are also done trying on their clothes. We all go and pay. We walk out of the store to find all the boys sitting there on their phones.

"Hey! Lets go. Next store." Shauna yells at them while thumping Zeke on the back of the head. They groan but follow us into the next store. Five stores and two hours later, the boys are just getting back from the trip we made them take to the car. We had to many bags to carry so we had them bring them into our cars.

"How many more stores?" Uriah groans while falling down onto the bench next to us.

"No time to sit down right now. We have more stores to visit!" Marlene exclaims while jumping to her feet. The girls get up with her while the boys groan, again.

"Stop whining or we won't let you help us pick out our halloween costumes." Shauna says while pulling Zeke to his feet.

"Halloween costumes?" Will says, immediately perking up.

"Yeah, halloween costumes. We only have a month so we need to get them now before all the good costumes are gone." I tell them. With that, the boys start running towards the halloween store we were standing in front of. The girls all laugh and follow them into the store.

The second we walk in, all the boys hand us costumes they had already picked out. I share a look with the girls before reluctantly taking the costume out of Tobias' hand. He is standing there with a goofy grin, waiting for me to go to the changing rooms to try it on.

"Ugh, fine." I say before walking off to the changing rooms with the rest of the girls. We all change and walk into the little waiting room. Tobias put me in a pink boxer costume. It consists of a pink sports bra with a star on the front, pink booty shorts that barely cover my ass, a pink hoodie with white band going around it, pink boxing gloves, and white high heeled boots. I couldn't wear the boots though because of my cast.

I look over and see the others' outfits are just as trampy as mine. Christina is in a tight and short red dress with white dots and black outlining. She is wearing mouse ears so I assume she is minnie mouse. Shauna is in a black and white striped tank top, black leather shorts, black and white knee high socks, and a whistle around her neck. She is a referee. Marlene is wearing a tight and sparkly red and black dress that comes a couple centimeters below her butt. She is wearing red devil horns and is holding a red pitchfork.

We all sigh at the same time as we look each other over.

"Our boyfriends our pigs." I say while shaking my head. They all nod with me.

"Are you guys ready?" Uriah yells into the dressing room.

"I can't believe you picked this out!" Marlene screams at him.

"Just get your pretty little butt out here will you?" He replies. She groans and walks out there with us following her. When we walk into sight of the boys, all of their jaws drop. I smirk and decide to have a little fun with this.

I seductively walk over to Tobias, ignoring the pain in my foot. His gaze wanders over my body, his jaw still on the floor. Once I get to him I swing one arm around his neck while using my other to close his mouth. Once his mouth is closed, I swing that arm around his neck and pull him about an inch away from my mouth.

"Do you like it T?" I whisper to him. All he does is nod, his eyes still wide. I smirk and connect my mouth to his neck. I leave a trail of kisses up to his ear. When I finally get there, I nibble on his ear lobe and he lets out a small moan.

"So do you think I should buy it?" I whisper into his ear. He shivers as my breath travels down his neck.

"If you don't, I will." He manages to get out. I pull my self closer and slightly grind my hips into his. He moans and puts his hands on my hips to stop me. I laugh and unwrap my arms from his neck. I turn around and walk back into the dressing room, swaying my hips as I go.

"You're evil, Tris." He yells as I walk into the dressing room. This just makes me laugh louder. The other girls come in a second after me.

"So are you guys going to buy the costumes?" I ask them.

"Well, Uriah seemed to really like it so I guess I will." Marlene says.

"Yeah, I'm going to, too. I might not wear it on halloween but it will definitely come in good use, if you know what I mean." Christina says while winking at us. We all start laughing, knowing exactly what she is talking about. We go into our separate changing stalls and change back into the clothes we wore to school. We grab our outfits and walk back to the boys. I smirk when I see a small bump in Tobias' pants.

"Damn, Tris. What did you do to him?" Christina whispers in my ear while giggling. I take notice of how he is breathing slightly heavier than he was before and how is face is contorted a little weirdly. I laugh and walk over to the counter to buy the costume. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as I pay for the costume. I lean back into him and smile.

"That was very cruel, what you did back there?" he whispers into my ear.

"You know you loved it." I say to him with a smirk. I grab the costume off the counter and take my change from the guy behind the counter.

"Want to get out of here?" He asks me.

"Are you kidding me? We still have half the mall to hit up!" I exclaim. He groans which just makes me laugh. We walk out of the store to wait for the others, who are now paying for their costumes.

When we get out of the store, Tobias pushes me up against the wall and traps me between his arms.

"You know, we have a little time before the others get out here." He says in his super sexy voice. I slightly bight my lower lip.

"Yeah, well what do you want to do with that time?" I say while smirking and raising one of my eyebrows. After I say that, he connects his lips with mine. I immediately kiss back. After kissing fort a little, I force my tongue into his mouth. He doesn't protest as I explore the inside of his mouth. I run my tongue over every crevice that I know oh so well. He returns the favor and shoves his tongue into my mouth. He immediately gains dominance and our tongues move in sync.

"Hey! This is a public place! We don't need to see you guys having sex!" Zeke yells at us. Tobias reluctantly pulls away from me and scowls at out friends. I look over to see them all laughing at us. Christina is sitting there with her phone, video taping us. I groan knowing she will either black mail me with it or send it to everyone in the school.

We continue on with our shopping and by 8:00 o'clock, we have finally hit every store in the mall. The boys had to make two more trips to the car so they could unload the bags. By now they are very agitated with us and have tried to leave several times. We forced them into Victoria's Secret as punishment for running away. I crutch over to my car and wait as Tobias gets into the driver's seat.

"Where too?" he asks me while putting the key in the ignition.

"Lets go to my house. My parents and brother will all be gone. then I can repay you for going shopping with me." I say while wiggling my eyebrows. At that he speeds to my house while I laugh at his eagerness.

We get there and he grabs most of the bags in the trunk while I grab the only ones I can carry with my crutches. We make it to my room and I put my bags in the closet. Tobias throws them on the ground before picking me up and putting me on my bed. I laugh as he connects his lips with my neck. He cuts off my laughter with his lips on mine. My hands instinctively go around his neck and his roam my body. Once our clothes are all on the ground, things only get hotter from there.

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update and the fact that this is kind of a crappy update! I could not for the life of me figure out what to write. I was uninspired but I eventually forced myself to just sit down and put some shit down. I have the rest of the ****story planned, so this won't happen again. I'm am really really really sorry about it.**

**I would also ****like**** to announce that i am starting a new story when this one is over! It will be called Faith, and Trust, and Pixie Dust! If you want the description for that story, put it in the reviews and I will include it at the end of the next chapter. If you don't put it in the reviews, you will just have to wait until I publish the story to figure out what it is about! Thanks for reading! Love you all.**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	33. Chapter 33

Today is the day of the championship matches for fight club. It is set up like a tournament. Only the 8 best fighters get into the tournament. Once you loose a match, you are out of the tournament. There is the preliminary round, then the semi-finals, then the finals. Tobias was bumped to the top spot when I was taken out of the tournament. Eric is right behind him in second.

So far there have been three of the four preliminary matches. The winners were a guy named Garrett, another guy named Ferris, and Eric. Tobias is about to have his match against the 8th place guy. I'm not even sure what his name is.

Im standing at the door leading into the Pit with Tobias. We watched all the other matches from a TV in the training room, partly because he needed to focus and partly because I don't want people to see me on my crutches. I guess I'll just have to face everyone now.

The doors swing open and we both step out. The crowd gasps as they see me walk in with my crutches. I try to ignore the whispers as I walk over to the ring with Tobias by my side.

"Thanks for stealing my thunder." He leans down and whispers in a joking tone. I laugh slightly and smile back at him.

"Anytime. Now go kick some ass." I tell him. He kisses me hard on the lips and walks into the ring.

The second he steps into the ring, his face goes serious and he turns into the Four that everyone else in the world knows. His opponent steps into the ring with a similar look of concentration on his face. I imediatly start to asses him as he stands there in his stance. His feet are too close, causing his balance to be off and making him easy to knock down. His hands are too high, leaving his torrso exposed. I look to Tobias and see he is also assesing the guy standing in front of him. I know he is seeing the flaws I see as his eyes scan over those parts of the guy's body. The announcer tells them to start and Tobias gets in his stance.

The guy decides to throw the first punch which was a big mistake. Tobias swiftly grabs his arm and spins it behind his back while kicking his feet, effectively knocking him off balance. The guy quickly gets back to his feet and uses the same stance he was using before. Does he never learn from his mistakes? Tobias smiles when he sees this. It was so slight that unless you knew him as well as I do, you would never be able to see it. The smile is gone as soon as it came and is replaced with a look of concentration. Tobias swiftly punches the guy in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. The guy crouches over and Tobias delivers an uppercut to his jaw that was momentarily unprotected. Right after the upper cut, Tobias throws a punch at his temple and the guy is out like a light.

"YES! GO FOUR!" I scream with the crowd. I would hop into the ring and kiss him but I won't be able to get up there with my crutches. The announcer hold up his hand and I continue to scream. Tobias hops out of the ring and walk over to me. He pulls me in for a kiss and I eagerly return it. All too soon, he pulls away and we walk over to the training rooms. When we get there, Tobias sits on a bench and I sit on top of him.

"You were great out there." I tell him while connecting my lips to his neck and sucking slightly.

"Thanks. He wasn't that hard to beat anyway. He had a horrible stance and I'm surprised he even made it this far." he says, slightly out of breath from me sucking on his neck. Tobias then grabs my head and pulls me up to meet his lips. I smile as I eagerly kiss him. His tongue darts into my mouth and I let him roam. My hands move to the hem of his shirt and I slip my hands under it so I can roam his back. We hear the door behind us open so we break apart. I take my hands out from under his shirt.

"You guys should really put a sign on the door that says 'Warning, Ten is getting it on'. Then maybe you wouldn't be walked in on so often." Amar says while walking over to us. We both laugh with Amar after he says this.

"Nice match, Four. He didn't even get a hit in. Your next match is whenever the one going on now is finished. You'll be fighting Garrett and if you win, you'll be into the finals." Amar says while walking over to the TV and turning it on. I see Eric and Ferris int he middle of their fight. They both seem pretty even so I'm assuming this will last for a while. I look over at Amar and see he is completely engrossed in the fight. I turn to Tobias and smile. He connects his lips to mine and I kiss him back.

We continue to make out for the rest of the fight, which lasts twenty minutes. We probably would have gone further if Amar wasn't sitting in the room. The only reason we knew the fight was over was because Amar threw a roll of medical tape at us to break us apart.

"If you guys are done swallowing each other, Four has a match to get too." Amar says while standing by the door. I give him a sarcastic laugh and get off of Tobias' lap. I pat down my hair before leaving the room with them. We walk to the same doors as always and wait for it to be time to go in. I grab Tobias' hand and give him a reassuring squeeze. He smiles down t me and I smile back.

The guards open the door and we both walk out. We walk over to his side of the ring and I stand off to the side while Amar gets Tobias ready for his match. I spot all of our friends standing in the front row a couple feet away. I smile and crutch over to them.

"Hey guys!" I say tog et their attention.

"Six!" They all exclaim at the same time.

"Were you guys making out before you came out here?" Christina asks with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"What? What are you talking about?" I say. How the hell does she know that?

"Please. Its so obvious. All you have to do is look at Four's sex hair and your swollen lips." Christina says matter-of-factly. I just roll my eyes and go back over to where Four is standing. He is called up to the ring and I give him a good luck kiss before he goes. Garett also gets into the ring with him.

The fight lasts a mere 7 minutes with Garrett being carried out unconscious in the end. Oncer again, Four is victorious. I walk over to the gang and tell the guard to let them through. He does as I say and they all walk into the area for fighters. Four comes out of the ring and walks over to me. He engulfs me in a big kiss and I kiss him back. This time we only break apart when we have to breath. We walk back into the training area wight he gang following us. Once we get out of the Pit, Tobias turns to Amar to talk to him.

"You have an hour until the finals against Eric. Don't do anything too daunting until then. Don't waste any energy. Just rest and get ready for the fight of your life. Meet me back here in an hour." Amar says before walking off into one of the hallways. I turn to Tobias and smile.

"You were amazing. Are you okay?" I ask while moving my hand to his cheek, where s bruise is forming form the one shot Garrett managed to get in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just a small bruise. Nothing I can't handle." Tobias replies. I nod and turn to the group.

"Do you guys want to go eat?" I ask them. They all nod and we head to the cafeteria.

"I'll go get your food. You find us a table." Tobias says once we walk in. I nod and walk over to the biggest empty table I can find. I sit down and put my crutches under the table. I play on my phone for about five minutes before everyone else comes over with their food. Tobias its a plate in front of me with a hamburger and a piece of chocolate cake. I smile at him and dig in.

"So, Six. How does it feel to have to sit on the side lines and watch as your boyfriend takes your title right out form under you?" a voice from behind me says. I spin around and see Eric standing behind me.

"Its like your asking me to stick this fork in your neck." I spit at him. His eyes widen slightly and I can tell he is a little scared. Tobias slowly pulls the fork out of my hand and places it on the other side of him along with his silverware.

"I'm just saying it must be hard to know your no longer going to be able to walk around here like your the shit because you will know longer hold the title." he says with a smirk. I stand up and slam my hand son the table.

"You listen here you little shit. Once this cast is off, I will be right back at the top the second I come back. and when I do, I will make sure my first match is against you so I can knock that smug look off your face. I just hope your ego lasts that long after my boyfriend kicks you ass." I growl at him.

"Good luck with that." he says before walking away, the smirk still evident on his face. I breath heavily, still watching him as he walks away. Tobias puts his hand on my elbow and pulls me back into a sitting position.

"Tris, calm down. Its okay." he says in a soothing voice. Slowly, my breathing goes back to normal. I look around and see everyone at the table looking at me with worry.

"I'm fine. He just pisses me off. Promise me you'll kick his ass." I say to Tobias. He nods and pulls me into a short kiss. I smile as he pulls away. We spend the next hour just goofing off and talking with all of our friends.

"Four, look at the time. We have to go." I say to him while looking at the clock on my phone. He nods and we all stand up to go to the Pit. Tobias and I stop at the door while the others walk in and head to their seats.

"Are you nervous?" I ask while turning to him.

"Not at all." he says while cracking his neck slightly. I smile at him and peck him on the lips. Amar walks over to us and puts his hand on Tobias' shoulder.

"You ready?" he asks. When Tobias nods, Amar signals for the guards to open the doors. The doors swing open and the three of us walk into the Pit. The crowd is bigger than I have ever seen it. The place is completely packed. Everyone is screaming and holding up different signs. It wasn't even this crowded during the championship fight last year when I won. I smile as we make our way over to the ring. I stand off to the side and study Tobias as AMar preps him for the fight. When Tobias is called to the ring, he turns to me and kiss me hard. I kiss back with just as much force. After a few seconds, he lets go and walks into the ring. I go to the side and lean on the edge like I usually do.

Eric and Tobias look at each other with nothing but hatred in their eyes. This should be quite the interesting fight. The official tells them to start and they do just that. Tobias throws the first punch and nails Eric in the face. Eric quickly recovers and throws a punch at Tobias' torso that he blocks. Eric kicks and makes contact with Tobias' side. Tobias grunts a little before aiming another punch at his face. It connects with his nose and blood starts to pour out of his nose. Eric just wipes the blood away and focuses on Tobias. Eric lunges at Tobias and manages to knock him to the ground. Once they hit the ground, Tobias flips them so that he is on top of Eric. He rains blows down on Eric while Eric tries to push him off. Eventually, Eric's protest stop meaning he is unconscious. Tobias gets off of him and waits as they pull Eric out of the ring.

Max walks into the ring and over to Tobias. He holds up his arm and waits as everyone screams and cheers for Tobias.

"I would like to introduce you to our new champion, Four!" Max screams to the crowd. This makes everyone cheer louder. Amar helps me into the ring and I go over to Four. Once I reach him, he picks me up and spins me around while kissing me. When he puts me down, I pick up his hand and put it in the air again while cheering. Everyone else follows my lead and cheers even louder. All of the sudden the rest of our friends run into the ring and engulf us in a group hug. I laugh as I become trapped in a net of arms. We break apart and hop out of the ring. Well, Tobias picks me up bridal style and hops out of the ring considering I can't hop. We walk out of the Pit with everyone cheering behind him. Once we get out of the Pit, Amar is standing there with smile.

"Good job, Four. That was amazing. I can't believe your the champion now. You worked hard for it and deserve it. I'll give you the next week off, then we will get back to training." Amar says while hugging Tobias.

"Okay, I'll see you in a week." Tobias says as Amar walks off. I turn to Tobias and put my lips on his. He wraps his arms around my waist as he kisses me back.

"We are still here! Can you not make babies in from of us?" Zeke says, breaking us apart.

"Whatever." I mumble while pulling away from Tobias. He just grins as keeps an arm around my waist.

"So, Four. What do you say about a celebratory bon fire at the beach tomorrow night." Zeke says with a big grin. Just like Zeke to find a reason to throw a party.

"Yeah, sounds cool. Tris and I are going to head home. Text us the details." Tobias says before pulling me away from the rest of the group. We go out the back door and get into Tobias' car. He drives me to my house and we run up into my room. We have our own celebration before we fall asleep in each others arms.

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading my story and I hope you are ****enjoying it. Last chapter I asked if you wanted to read a description of the story I will be starting when I finish this one and a lot of you said yes. So here is a description of my story Faith, and Trust, and Fairy Dust.**

**Natalie had a child with David before leaving to Chicago. She left her daughter with David when she went into Chicago. She ended uo falling in love and deciding to stay, leaving her daighter Beatrice and David alone. Beatrice ,or Tris, is now 16 and has lived at the Bureau her entire life. What happens when a group of teens come to the Bureau from inside the fence and disrupt the life she has always known?**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter and my new story in the reviews. If you have any question, ask and I will try to answer to the best of my ability. Thanks!**

**- Hockeycrazy7**


	34. Chapter 34

TOBIAS POV

I wake up with a naked Tris in my arms. The feel of her bare skin on mine is not only makes me extremely happy, but it also one of the most comforting things I have ever experienced. I am always able to calm down just by her touch. I dig my face into her hair until I find her neck. I slowly start to place kisses along her neck until I feel her stir under me.

"Good morning." she says in a slightly groggily voice.

"Good morning to you too. Whats the plan for today?" I say into her hair.

"Well, we have that bonfire on the beach tonight. So until then we can do whatever you want to do." Tris says.

"How about we get ready then we can figure out what to do after." I say while starting to get out of bed. Tris nods and follows me in getting out of bed. I put her up bridal style so she doesn't have to use her crutches. I walk us over to her bathroom and place her on the counter. I turn on the shower and wait for it to become the right temperature. When it is the right temperature, I pick Tris up again and go into the shower. We spend the next half hour cleaning each other and doing some other stuff. We get out and I grab Tris her crutches so she can walk through her room freely.

I then go into her closet and pick out a shirt, some shorts, and boxers. I pull them on and walk back into her room. I plop down on her bed and grab my phone. I see I have a message from Zeke so I open it.

Z: Bonfire tonight at 7. The normal spot on the beach.

F: Okay, we'll be there.

After I respond to Zeke, I just play angry birds while I wait for Tris to get ready. I hear her coming out of the closet because of the clicking of her crutches. I look up and see her standing there in jean shorts and a black lacy bra with her hair wrapped in a towel. I raise an eyebrow at her attire when she looks over at me.

"I can't figure out what shirt to wear. Will you help me?" she pleads.

"No, I think I like you like this better." I say with a smirk while walking over to her. I wrap my arms around her bare waist and pull her closer to me.

"Really? I didn't think you would like it if I went into public like this. You know, all those guys staring at me." she says with a similar smirk to mine. I think over what she said and immediately go into her closet to find her a shirt. I find a baggy shirt she got from a hockey tournament and pull it over her head.

"Damn, could you have picked something less flattering." she says sarcastically.

"If I could, I would." I say while walking back over to her bed. She sighs and goes to her vanity to do all her girl stuff. She finishes about fifteen minutes later. I stand up and we both walk downstairs.

Tris starts the difficult task of walking down the starts with her crutches. About half way down she lets out a frustrated scream and bicycle kicks them down the stairs with her good foot. I laugh and pick her up, bringing her down the remaining stairs. I place her down at the bottom of the stairs and retrieve her crutches. They are luckily not broken from their fall down the stairs. I hand them to Tris and she uses them as we walk into the kitchen.

I turn on the lights and the coffee machine. Tris walks to the fridge and grabs us both fruit cups while I grab us forks. I then put a K-cup in the Keurig machine and make a cup of coffee for both me and Tris. I place the coffee in our spots and go back to pick up the forks.

"So what does the new champion want to do today." she says while sitting down at the counter. She hands me my fruit cup and I hand her her spoon. I sit down next to her and start to eat my fruit cup.

"How about we got to the beach early and spend the day there until the bonfire." I say. She nods and we both finish our breakfast. Once we are don, we go back upstairs and change into our swimsuits. I help Tris pack all of our stuff in a huge bag. We take a few make out breaks along the way.

By the time we finish it is already 12 considering we didn't wake up until 10.

"Do you want to stop by a diner for lunch before we go?" she asks as we pack all the stuff in the car.

"Yeah, that sounds good. There is one right down the street from the beach." I say while helping her into the passenger's seat. I then run around to the other side and get into the driver's seat. It takes about fifteen minutes before we are walking through the front doors of the diner. I get us a table for two and we sit down.

"What are you getting?" I ask as I look over the menu. She never gets to answer because the waiter shows up at the table. The second he walks over, he is checking out Tris. What an idiot! Who checks out a girl when she is sitting with her boyfriend. He doesn't even look at me, just stares at her boobs.

"Can I help you?" Tris snaps, noticing the direction of his gaze.

"Yeah, babe. I was just wondering if it hurt?" he asks with a smirk.

"If what hurt?" Tris asks while raising her eyebrows.

"When you fell from heaven." he says with a terrible attempt at a sexy voice.

"No, but I did scrap my knee when I crawled from hell." Tris says to him. I try and hold in my laughter as she says this.

"Feisty, I like it." he says, clearly not getting the message.

"Can you just get me a coke and a chicken caesar wrap." Tris says.

"Ill have the same." I add on. The waiter bitterly nods before walking back into the kitchen.

"That was funny." Tris says when he walks away.

"Yeah, funny." I mumble. Tris laughs before placing her hand on my face.

"Are you actually jealous of that idiot?" she says while raising her eyebrows. I avert my eyes and frown. "Hey. I love you. I'm never going to leave you." she says. I look back up at her and stare into her eyes. I smile slightly before leaning across the table and kissing her. The kiss is short but sweet. I sit back into my seat once we break apart.

We make small talk until the waiter shows back up with our food. It only takes ten minutes for us both to scarf down our entire plates. We fight over who pays for the bill but I eventually win. We get back into the car and head to the beach. When we get there, not many people are there. Thats surprising considering how nice of a day it is. I carry all of our stuff for us while Tris picks out a spot. She finally picks one and I set everything down.

Tris opens the chairs up while I spread the blanket out. We finish quickly and I pull my shirt off while putting my glasses on. Tris takes both her shirt and her shorts off but she already has her glasses on. I stare at her perfect body. Every curve, every edge is perfect. It makes me love her even more than I already do.

"God, you're such a teenage boy." Tris says with a huff. I move my eyes from her body to her face to see a smirk etched on it.

"I can't help myself when I'm around you." I say while moving closer and wrapping my arms around her waist. Hers go around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

"I have to say, I have a strange compulsion to lick your abs." Tris says. This makes me smirk.

"Be my guest." I say in a seductive tone. Tris laughs and pulls away from me, placing herself in her beach chair. Before she gets settled, I pick her up and run into the ocean. Once we get deep enough, I throw her into the ocean while she screams. I laugh as she resurfaces.

"FOUR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" she screams at me. I continue to laugh. Before I know whats happening, I am being pulled into the water. I fall in face first and completely submerge under water. When I come back up, I see Tris laughing her ass off at me.

I dive at her and tackle her into the water. We come back up and she throws a punch at my torso. I block the shot and throw and uppercut at her jaw. She easily dodges it while laughing.

"So, a spar is what you want." Tris says while raising her eyebrows. I laugh and lunge at her. She doges and we continue to spar int he water.

We finally call it quits when she gets me into a choke hold that I'm not able to escape. We walk back onto the beach and Tris lies on the beach tanning while I read a random book I took from Tris' house.

TRIS POV

We stay at the beach all day just relaxing. We went into the water once more that led to a long make out session until we were interrupted by some brats who hit Tobias in the head with a beach ball. I thought he was about to kill them until I redirected him back to our chairs. We even built a sandcastle that we later destroyed when we started wrestling.

The entire gang shows up at 6:30 with everything you need for a bonfire as well as things for a barbecue. They run over to us once they see us. None of them are wearing their bathing suits considering it is so late that the water is probably so cold. You would probably freeze just by walking next to it.

"What are you guys ding here? You aren't supposed to be here until 7?" Christina asks while putting down the things she has in her hands.

"We didn't know what to do so we spent the entire day at the beach." I say to her. I pull on my shorts but leave my shirt off. I help everyone set up and after about a half hour, we have the bon fire going. It only took Uriah setting his pants on fire for us to finally get it going. I pull Tobias and my blanket closer to the fire and everyone sits around us. Tobias sits and I sit in between his legs while leaning on his chest.

Uriah and Zeke pass out the food they just finished cooking and we all eat it while talking about stupid things.

"Uriah, you need to stop eating so much. You're going to blow up eventually." Marlene says while Uriah scarfs down his fifth hot dog.

"Thats like asking Four and Tris to stop having sex. Never. Gonna. Happen." Uriah says once he finishes the hot dog.

"Hey!" Tobias and I both exclaim at the same time.

"We could stop having sex if we wanted to!" I say with a slightly amused expression on my face. Christina huffs loudly.

"Yeah, right! You two can't keep your hands off each other. He would probably be boning you right now if it weren't for the fact were all sitting with you." Christina exclaims.

"How about we play a little game." Zeke says with a mischievous grin.

"And what would that be?" I ask while raising my eyebrow.

"Lets see how long Four and Tris can go without touching each other in any way shape or form. We all make bets on when they will give up. All the losers then have to jump into the ocean butt naked." Zeke says.

"No way in hell am I doing that." Tobias immediately states. I nod my head in agreement.

"What happened to 'we can stop having sex if we want'." Zeke says in a mocking tone.

"I said if we want. And we don't want to." I say with a growl.

"Please, guys. It will be fun." Christina pleads. I look to Tobias and he reluctantly nods.

"Fine, we'll do it." I say with a scowl. Everyone cheers as I move out of Tobias' grasp. I scoot over so there is about a foot between us. Zeke starts a timer while everyone else makes their bets. Once everyone is done with their betting,w e go back to normal conversation. After talking to Christina for about two minutes. I look over at Tobias who was already looking at me. I smile at him and he smiles back.

The distance between us is killing me. The overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him is consuming my entire being. I can tell he feels the same way because he leans towards me. I do the same. In a matter of seconds, our lips are wrestling between us. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and his go around my waist. He pulls us both to the ground so I am lying on top of him. We are broken apart by the laughing of our friends.

"4 minutes and 23 seconds." Zeke says while looking at the timer. " I believe you all will be skinny dipping." Zeke exclaims with a huge smile. Everyone groans and starts to walk towards the water.

"What time did you bet?" I ask Zeke with my eyebrows raised.

"I said under five minutes." he says with a cheeky grin.

"Wow, I see how you have so much faith in us." Tobias says with a chuckle. In the distance, we see the silhouettes of everyone undressing. Then all the shadows run into the freezing cold water. I can hear Christina screaming from here. As soon as they went in, they ran out. Everyone put there clothes back on and ran back to us.

"Couldn't you guys hold off for just a little bit!" Christina says.

"Self control was never a forte of mine." I say with a small smirk. I snuggle into Tobias who is once again under me. Everyone goes back to the previous conversation they were having.

TOBIAS POV

Tris stands up off my lap and grabs walks over to her bag is. I see her pull a small book out before walking back over to me.

"Whats that?" I ask when she gets close enough to hear me. She shows me the book and I notice its where she wrote her rules for being a heartbreaker. Now I'm really confused. Why would she bring that to a bonfire?

My thoughts are cut off by her grabbing my hand and pulling me closer up off our blanket. She pulls me towards the fire so that we are standing directly in front of it. She opens the book and turns to the first page. She rips it out and throws it into the fire. I turn to her and look at her with a look of confusion.

"I need to get rid of this. Its burning a hole in my bedside table. And I don't want to risk anyone ever finding it. Every thing I wrote in here is bullshit. Its all lies. Lies require commitment and thats not a commitment I'm willing to make anymore." She says as she rips another page and throws it into the fire. I read the pages as she destroys them.

_"__2 MONTHS!"_

The fire eats the burning paper happily.

_"__Live the life of a heartbreaker."_

Another addition to the pile of ashes at the bottom.

_"__Hit and run."_

Flames consume the once whole paper.

_"__Do the couple stuff with him to lead him on."_

The paper disintegrates right before my eyes.

_"__Don't let him know it effects you."_

More words are gone forever.

_"__Be confident."_

Only three more rules still written on paper.

_"__Never go for a guy that is out of your league."_

The lies slowly but surely being burned.

_"__Tell the guy what he wants to hear."_

The words that hurt me so badly will never be read again.

_"__Do not sleep with your hookups."_

The words light up then disappear.

The last page, she rips out and hands to me before throwing the entire book into the fire. I look down and realize this is the last entry that I never got to read because I was being an insecure idiot. I smile as my eyes scan over the words. She calls me her superman. She says to put yourself on the line. She says love is worth it. With each word I read, more happiness wells up inside me.

"I want you to keep that. I want you to always know how I truly felt. Even if we break up or drift apart, those feelings will still be present. Look at it when you doubt yourself. You are amazing and you are the one who caused those words. I will always love you." She says while staring straight into my eyes.

I lean in and trap her lips with mine. The kiss is slow an passionate. Everything around us disappears into this one kiss. Its not hungry or needy. Its full of love. We can feel every ounce of each others being just by this small contact. She reluctantly pulls away when she needs to breath.

I grab Tris' hand and walk back over to our blanket. I sit and pull her into my lap. We sit with her back resting on my chest and watch as the remnants of the book slowly fade away. The book turns into ashes and falls to the bottom of the pit. No one will ever find it again. The only remaining piece is the one sitting in my pocket. The page that holds Tris' feelings on it. The page that I will keep with me wherever I go. I can feel both of our confusing and rocky pasts slip away with it. Anything that separated her from me is gone. Its just us.

**The End.**


End file.
